This Strange World
by LeaDenise
Summary: Sequel to Their King County Past. Daryl and Brooke have been reunited, they love each other, but they don't have their happy ending. With Shane being killed and an army threatening the groups new life at the prison, things are far from happy. After Brooke leaves the group to save them, will her plan follow through and be with Daryl again? Rated T for violence, language, and romance
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back after some time to think about what to do next! Thank you so much for checking out my second story! This is a sequel to my first story, Their King County Past. If you haven't read that then I really encourage you read that first. I always love hearing from you so don't be shy to leave a review. Thank you and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 1: A While

Carol and Daryl were on the highway waiting for everyone else. All the commotion in the field attracted a horde of walkers and they were forced to leave. Daryl didn't know where Brooke was and he was as hopeless as he was at the quarry.

"I'm sure she made it, Daryl." Carol said.

"She trapped herself in a burning barn." He barked. Carol's lips twitched to the side and she stood next to him.

"She probably saved most of the group." She said.

"You should've never listened to her." He said and they saw some of the group coming from the distance. The stupid mutt had made it of course but he didn't see Brooke.

Back at the farm not too long ago

"Everyone get back to the farm!" Rick yelled.

"We'll meet out on the highway!" Daryl yelled and pulled Brooke with him. They ran back. Herschel decided to protect his farm and everyone else tried to help him. Some just couldn't and left. Brooke ran over to Carol when the horde was officially on the farm.

"Carol I have a plan!" she said. "I need you to do something for me!" she filled Carol in.

"No, I can't do that!" she cried.

"You have to! I'll be fine!" Brooke told her and gave her the materials. Brooke ran into the middle of everything. Everyone was being attacked by walkers. "Hey!" she yelled but none of them were interested. "Hey!" she yelled louder. She had the same fate. She sighed and knew she would have to lose her voice. She took a deep breath and screamed like she was in a horror movie. Everything went silent and all those glossy, dead eyes were on her. The moved towards her and she was glad Daryl didn't see her mission. "Shit!" she cursed and ran towards the barn. About half of the walkers that were on the farm followed. Carol stood behind the barn door so hopefully none of them would eat her. Brooke ran in and the rest weren't far behind. Carol did as she was told and shut the doors, not before throwing a match into the barn that was covered in gas.

Brooke had climbed the ladder in the barn and was above the burning sons of bitches. Some actually screeched from being burned. The fire was engulfing everything in its path. Brooke ran to the back door up at the top. She held on to the handle and closed one of the doors. She moved her foot and slammed the one shut. She didn't want to be flailing in the air so she removed one hand. She lifted her white v-neck that was covered with a cropped leather jacket. She pulled off her leather belt and put it around the handle's. She tightened it and she was now only holding on to the belt. She was steady but she knew she couldn't hold on much longer. She saw the RV making its way toward her. Jimmy was coming to her rescue. She jumped and landed at the top of the RV with a thud. She thanked Jimmy loudly and rolled off the RV. She hit the ground like a cat, feet first and took off running. She called for Rudy but she didn't hear him. She saw Patricia being bit and sighed. Lori and most of the women got into a car with T-Dog. They took off and she began to run over to her car. She knew they didn't have anywhere to go after this and drove to her tent. She grabbed her two bags and the squirrel that Daryl had caught. She saw she might be able to take some tents. She looked around and she was fine for now. She quickly tore down the other tents and slammed them into her car. She looked back and the barn was now burnt down to ash. She sighed and quickly figured out she was the only one left on the farm. She went into her car and man, was she thankful this car was fuel efficient. She drove onto the road and didn't have a plan. She knew they would be on the highway but she didn't know where. The sun was rising and she knew it would be a long drive. She sighed and everything hit her at once. Shane, her brother, had tried to kill her because of Lori. Brooke had always thought that Lori wasn't worth the throne both boys had put her on. She said it the first day at the quarry and she'd say it again. If she had kept her legs closed for five seconds after Rick's "death" none of this shit would've happened. Shane would be sane and he would be alive.

"Fuckin' Lori." Brooke cursed and pulled to the side of the road. She'd only said the f-word one other time in her life but she thought this occasion deserved the word. She broke down and cried. She cried for Shane, about Shane, and because of Shane. Even though he tried to kill her, she still loved him. No matter what he did, he was her brother. That crazy son of a bitch was her brother. She thought she may have lost everyone. She saw Andrea taking off in the woods, most of the women took off in a car, and she had no idea where Rick or Carl was, her dog, and Daryl. She set her head against the steering wheel in the thought of Daryl. Was he alive? Was he bit? Brooke chuckled. "He's a Dixon, he's alive." She laughed hysterically and turned her car on again. She continued driving on the straight road.

On the highway

"Is that everyone?" Maggie asked holding her family.

"Everyone who's left." Rick said. Daryl took a deep breath and could feel Carol's eyes on him. He bit the inside of his cheek begging his body not to cry. He had lost her, and this time, for real. Rudy trotted over and licked his hand. He smirked and patted his head.

"You stupid mutt." He whispered. Carol put a hand on his back.

"Wait, do y'all hear that?" T-Dog asked and they all listened. It sounded like another car. They weren't able to see it because it parked behind the other cars. They heard the car door slam and heard the gravel being moved. Brooke walked up to the group but was picked up by Daryl. She closed her eyes and gripped the back of his vest. A set of paws jumped on her thigh and she bent down to hug her canine companion. Rick crashed into her and so did Carl.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, Little Walsh!" Rick said. Most of the group had witnessed the barn being burnt to a crisp. She didn't even bother with Lori. Hell, that bitch could just go and die in a hole for all that she cared. She didn't see Andrea and she sighed. She and Brooke had become very close. In fact, they had become close before she and Shane did it in the soccer mom car.

"Hey, it killed most of those things didn't it?" She replied. Lori tried to go over to greet her with one of her uncomfortable hugs but Brooke went over to Daryl before she could. "I brought our tents, our medi-kits, the bags in y'alls tents, and I grabbed all the squirrel." She said and people looked at her in awe.

"You were able to grab all of that?" Carol asked.

"All the walkers had walked over to the barn. Light attracts them too. I saw some roaming around on fire before I left. By the time I left, all that was left of the barn and most of the walkers were ashes." She explained. "We can camp out for a while but not for very long. We don't have that much squirrel but I did find about three cases of water."

"I can see why it took you so long." Daryl smirked and kissed her temple. He saw the 22 on her necklace and sighed. He wondered if she was even the least bit mad at him for killing Shane. He saw emptiness in her eyes. "Where can we go though? It's almost winter and we got nowhere to go."

"I think we should just rest before we get into any major decisions." Rick said and everyone else agreed. Brooke was asked to bring her car to their little camping area and she did. They were able to set up their tents. Brooke went into the tent soon after they set it up. Lori had tried to come to her once again. The damn woman couldn't take a hint. She sighed and laid down on the cot. Her entire body was sore and she knew she had done all the things she could've done for the group in that moment.

Daryl was hanging up the squirrel so that it was high enough that Rudy couldn't get it. He was a good dog and knew when he was not supposed to do something but he didn't want to chance it. He looked back in the car and she had packed the arrows he had made. "She really didn't forget anything." He mumbled. Lori stood there in the middle of the camp with her arms crossed. He saw the flap of his tent being zipped up. "Yo, Olive Oyl!" he called.

"What?" Lori sighed.

"I think you should help out instead of jus' standin' there." He said and walked into the tent. Brooke was lying on their cot with her hands on her head. "Hey darlin'." He greeted.

"Hey." She said and lifted herself up. "I smell like an over burnt marshmallow." She said and he smirked.

"I looked over and I saw the barn on fire. I didn't expect that you were on a suicide mission." He said and sat on the opposite end of the cot.

"It wasn't a suicide mission, I knew what I was doing." She said. She still had that look in her eyes. They weren't that dark blue that they usually were, they were almost black. "I probably got rid of 85% of those walkers with the fire."

"Just try not to pull anymore stunts like that, okay?" he asked.

"No promises." She mumbled and laid back down. He knew she was worn out so he kissed her and left the tent. The look in her eyes haunted him. It was the same exact look from her mother's funeral.

_It was a rainy day in June and it was the day of Mrs. Gina's funeral. Everyone wore black and they even had black umbrellas. It was a closed casket because Brooke and the family believed she didn't die peacefully. Daryl sat next to Brooke along with Amber, Becky, and Rick. Brooke sat right next to Shane and her father. Shane looked a lot like their father and Brooke looked like their mother but they each had a little bit of both parents in their looks. Shane had already spoken about Mrs. Gina. Brooke told Amber and Becky that Shane wasn't very vocal and was really quiet during all this. Dr. Walsh gave a tearful speech and goodbye. He said that Mrs. Gina was the only one for her and he knew no one was ever going to be as good as her. He had told Brooke and Shane prior to the funeral that he would never remarry because he knew he could never find anyone near as great as Mrs. Gina. Mrs. Gina's brother and sister had spoken and so had her father. Brooke held Shane's hand and it was her turn to say her goodbye. She squeezed his hand and he motioned for her to go on. She shakily stood up and walked over to the podium. Daryl could see her swallow back her fear that most of the town that had arrived._

_ "I woke up this morning and I realized that I wasn't prepared to do this. I didn't want to write a speech because I didn't think it would mean as much to her if I had prepared it. She always told me to be spontaneous and say what I felt like she did. And so I'm am just going to be as spontaneous as I can be." She kind of laughed and so did her family. "I miss my mom. I miss her so much. She is such a big part of my life, she is my role model, and she wasn't just my mom, she was my best friend. I know that not all daughters can say that about their mothers but I know I can because she was the exact definition. She was kind, loyal, selfless, and she always knew how to cheer me up. Mom is the person I want to grow up to be. I wish to be as strong as her, as caring, and as determined. I know I can never be as great as her though." She took a deep breath and continued. "Mom… Mom is truly an angel and I know she's not suffering anymore. But I can't help but ask for more time. More time to be in the café with her. More time to help her create more recipe's in our kitchen. More time for us to have a girl's night with Becky and Amber." Becky and Amber were trying to keep quiet and buried their faces in their hands. Tissues were being passed around everywhere and even Daryl needed a tissue. He never liked Brooke to see him cry. He didn't want her to see him cry now because she needed someone that was strong. "All I want is just to call her name and she would just walk through the back door of the café with more coffee like she always did. Just smell her perfume as she walked by because she always put too much on. Maybe just see her smile one last time." Brooke's lip quivered but she continued. "She told me, when the leukemia got really bad, that she would make it to my high school graduation. The funny thing is she actually kept her promise. My last picture of her was just a picture of the two of us at my graduation. She told me how proud she was of me and Shane. The last night I saw her alive I had fallen asleep with my head on her lap. She told me a little rhyme that she used to tell me as a kid and she told me it the first time I had fallen asleep. With a butterfly kiss, and a ladybug hug, sleep tight little one, like a bug in a rug." She sighed and she started to cry. "Those were her first and last words to me. I love my mom so much and I wish so badly that she was here. I love you mom and I miss you." She walked off back to her seat. Dr. Walker gave her a kiss on the cheek. Shane did the same. She sat down and Daryl saw her mother's cross necklace around her neck. Her body shook with sobs._

_Shane, Dr. Walker, Brooke's Grandpa, and her Uncle Charlie carried the casket over to the burial site. They sat the casket in the grave and said their final goodbyes. Most of the people left except for the family. Brooke stayed at the grave and looked at the tombstone. Daryl came next to her with a black umbrella and stood next to her. She was holding the small, golden cross and had blank eyes. They didn't gleam with dark blue, but they were a lifeless black. Daryl reached his hand over to grab hers. She squeezed it back and they walked back to the funeral home. They stopped halfway and Brooke attacked him with a tight hug. He dropped the umbrella in surprise as rain poured down on them. He hugged her back._

_ "Thank you." She said. _

Daryl sighed and walked back over to the car to help Rick carry out some bags.

"How is she?" Rick asked.

"It's gonna take a while brother." He said and Rick nodded. "It's gonna take her a while."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Walsh Temper

It was finally night time after a long day of unpacking. Lori had gotten sick throughout the day and Rick let her rest. Brooke came out of the tent after a five minute nap and helped out with the camp. She asked questions on where to put everything but other than that she barely spoke. Lori came out just for a little bit to see how everything was going.

"Hey, are you still sick?" Rick asked his wife.

"Yeah just a little though." She said and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Then go back in your tent and rest." Brooke ordered while she was setting up another tent. Lori's jaw clenched and she walked back into her tent. "You're not getting any sympathy." She mumbled and finished setting up the tent. She quickly picked up her bow and fired it. Rick ran over to her and saw she had taken down a walker. "Missed one." She said and retrieved her arrow. Rick sighed at her and sadly smirked. Everyone soon gathered around the fire that Glenn had built. "Here, I found some minute rice in one of the tents." She said and Carol handed her a pot. Brooke took some bottled water and began to cook the rice around a tiny fire she had built for cooking.

"Why did you make me do that?" Carol asked. "You could've died in there."

"You were the first person I saw that wasn't being attacked by walkers." Brooke said while stirring the rice. "I knew that you were the only person that could possibly help me."

"Did you ever think about Daryl?" Carol asked and Brooke sighed.

"I was thinking about everyone at the farm. I knew it would work so I decided to do it. If I died at least everyone else would be okay." She replied.

"Well it was unfair for you to put me in a position like that and for putting Daryl in a position like that as well. I could tell he was upset when you weren't with the others on the highway. I just think you should lie back for a while, okay? You're putting yourself in too much danger."

"Let me get this straight." Brooke began biting her bottom lip. "You are giving me a lecture of how I should start being a little more selfish? I was thinking about every single damn person, Carol! I saved your life and now you're saying that what I did damaged everyone? At least most of us are alive! If I hadn't done anything we would all be dead! I will agree that I put you in a difficult position but I'm alive aren't I? And I'm not going to sit back while everyone else is out there. I'm going to be useful and try to make us safe. I'm not just going to take naps and do laundry! I will decide when I'm putting myself in danger, okay Carol! I can take care of myself and I don't need anyone telling me to take a break!" Brooke stood up and left Carol with the rice. She walked away into the woods and sat against a tree. She heard plates being passed out and she saw the one person that she hated walk over to her. "What do you want?" she huffed.

"Dinner's ready." Lori replied with a confused look. "Are you okay?"

"I am fan-freaking-tastic!" Brooke smiled sarcastically and walked past Lori. She sat down and Daryl was sitting next to Carol. Carol's eyes followed Brooke as she served herself a small portion of rice. She ate some of her small portion but gave the rest to Rudy, who gobbled it up. She stood and walked over to her tent. Once she zipped it up, apparently the group thought she was surrounded by brick and began to talk.

"Alright, what's going on with Brooke?" Lori asked. "She keeps on ignoring me and she's snapped at everyone today."

"She has barely spoken today to most of us." Rick corrected and Lori's jaw clenched.

"She sure gave me an earful." Carol complained. Daryl kept quiet to hear what everyone would say. It was a tactic he had learned from Brooke. "What she did was selfish."

"Selfish?" Herschel asked. "She saved most of my farm. She took down a barn in the process but it saved the farm. We may be able to go back to it later on."

"She asked me to set her on fire!" Carol said.

"She saved the group." Glenn said. "I think she should take a break though. I agree with that. She just lost her brother so I think she just needs some time to grieve."

"Brooke is a strong girl and she will absolutely hate the idea of just lyin' down for a few days. She's goin' to continue savin' the group and doin' extreme things like that. I don't particularly like the fact that she constantly puts her life in danger but she's doin' it for us." Daryl said. "Brooke ain't selfish, not one bit, but she does need some time to try and get over what happened to Shane."

"We need to keep going though." Maggie said. "Just one thing, should we have a service for Shane?"

"No." Lori said. "We don't have a body, and he killed people not to mention he tried to kill Brooke. We should hold a service for Dale, Jimmy, and Patricia though." Daryl sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. Carol put a hand on his shoulder but she gasped at the sight of Brooke.

"So that's it. No service for my own brother?" she asked and everyone looked at her. "I think I should be the one to decide that not the whore!" Lori gasped at her statement. "He may have not meant much to any of you but he was my damn brother! I love my brother even though he did all that stuff! I know that's hard to believe but it's true. What bewilders me is that you are willing to hold a service for Dale to honor him but not Shane. Shane has a lot to be honored for. He went back to the hospital so save you, Rick! He put that bed in front of your door so that none of those rotting bastards could get to you! He saved Lori and Carl! Do you remember that, Lori? He tried to go into Atlanta to save me too! He has so much to be honored for! And all y'all want to do is remember him for his bad deeds. Well, I want to remember his good deeds and he has more of those than the bad. My brother was a great man and he meant everything to me." She ranted and huffed. Everyone was silent. Carl looked at Brooke in amazement. She couldn't tell if he was upset, shocked, or both. Lori of course broke the silence and walked up to Brooke.

"Shane deserves nothing." Lori said close to Brooke's face. Her Walsh temper finally reached its maximum level.

"FUCK YOU LORI!" she yelled and slapped Lori to the ground. Brooke was about to attack a crying Lori but she was held by her waist. She growled and tried to break free but the arms were too strong. "Daryl let me go!" She yelled and his hand was put over her mouth. She yelled muffled profanities at Lori who was still on the ground. Lori was wide eyed and just stared at her in horror.

"Daryl, take her to her tent!" Rick ordered and Daryl did as he was told. Brooke still fought to get away from him and give Lori another piece of her mind. Daryl zipped up the tent and let her go. She gasped in some air and took some deep breaths. Her hair was a mess and her right hand had turned a bright red. She sat on the floor with her legs huddled against her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees, and her head was bowed down.

"Brooke." Daryl shook his head. "Do you realize what you just did?" he asked and Brooke sniffed. "You just slapped a pregnant woman!"

"I hate her so much." Brooke mumbled with her head still bowed. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her." He sat down next to her and held her. Whenever she was upset Brooke usually kept quiet and really didn't want to talk to anyone. The only person she would talk to was Daryl.

"Why do you hate her so much?" He asked and she lifted her head. He smoothed out her hair and she put her head on his shoulder.

"If she wasn't so stupid he would be alive right now." She said. "He would be the Shane I grew up with."

"That don't mean that you can hurt her." He reasoned. "I'll say you slapped the hell outta her." He said.

"I would've punched her in the ovaries if she wasn't pregnant." She said and he chuckled. "I would've punched her in the face but I figured a slap would do just as well."

"If it makes you feel any better, she was scared as hell." He said and she smirked. "I don't think she'll be bothering you anytime soon." He sighed and she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Alright, are you mad at me for killing Shane?" he asked and she cocked her head.

"No, of course not. You were protecting me and the camp. If you hadn't killed him I would be dead and he would've killed Rick. He would've killed you too." She still had tears running down her cheeks and he wiped them away with his thumbs. She smiled at him and the color was back in her eyes. "If it wasn't for you, none of us would be safe. You saved all of us. You saved me." She said and she kissed him she moved her body on top of his legs and they continued to kiss. "I love you." She whispered against his lips. He picked her up and carried her to their cot. They continued to make love.

He collapsed on top of her and they panted. He rolled off of her and he held her. "I love you so much." He said still trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too." She panted and kissed his neck. He played with some of her hair until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and he knew he had her back. She whined in her sleep and snuggled a little more into him. He knew that she was freezing and he was actually pretty damn cold himself. He grabbed his hunting jacket and zipped her up into it. She got the idea and she moved a little more on top of him to keep him warm. They had to find a place soon because it was going to be a rough winter but he couldn't think of any place they could go. They didn't have near enough fuel to get to Brooke's beach house. He began to worry that they didn't have a place to go. If it was already cold then it was only going to get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So I am kind of freaking out over here! Just saw the trailer for the new walking dead video game for Daryl and Merle (Cue rapid heart race, squealing, repition of 'Oh my God!' and need of a paper bag AKA fan girling)! I cannot freaking wait till 2013, it needs to come out now! AH! I mean, I'm waiting for COD Black Ops 2 to come out but this game has freaking crossbows and the Dixons! Anyways, (Still fangirling as I'm writing this) thanks for all the views, follows, and favorites. I love the reviews so please don't be shy to leave one! Thanks and as always, happy reading! (Taking deep breaths.)

Chapter 3: Wilson

Brooke and Daryl were still asleep the next morning warmer than they had been a couple of hours before. Daryl had moved Brooke almost completely on top of him so she was like a second blanket. She had lost some weight since this whole thing began but it wasn't like she was heavy before. He could've lifted her with no problem before but now, compared to him, she was as light as a feather. He woke up and looked down at Brooke. She seemed to be pretty comfortable. She would move up and down with his breathing, which seemed to be in sync with hers. Her forehead was against his cheek and he heard some movement outside so he softly shook his head.

"Brooke, come on it's time to wake up." He said and kissed her forehead.

"No it isn't." she grumbled and held on to his shoulders a little tighter. "Just five more minutes."

"That's what you always say, now come on." he chuckled. She groaned and lifted her head. The Carhart hunting jacket was too big for her and the sleeves went over her hands.

"Morning." She greeted and gave him a warm kiss.

"Good morning." He replied and he sat up. She got off of him and walked over to her bag. The black jacket ended mid-thigh and Daryl couldn't deny that she looked hot in it. "You wanna wear that today?" he asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Well, I'm putting pants on but if it's okay with you I would like to wear it." She said and he nodded. She pulled on some dark skinny jeans and put a white tank top under the jacket. She pulled on her black combat boots and pulled her hair up in a high pony tail. She looked back and Daryl was watching her get dressed. "You're the one who wouldn't give me five minutes to sleep." She cocked one eyebrow up at him. "Get off your lazy ass and get dressed." She said and he snickered. He stretched and got out of the cot. He pulled on a long sleeved, dark green shirt, light wash jeans, his vest, and his hunting boots. He came up behind her and pinched her sides. She squeaked in surprise and playfully pushed his shoulder. "Damn." She winced and held her hand. Daryl grabbed it and started laughing. It was still red from slapping Lori.

"Damn girl! I didn't know you could slap that hard!" he said and she lifted both of her eyebrows in agreement. He took her hand and kissed it her palm.

"Me neither." She replied. "I wonder how Lori looks." She almost smiled at the image of a red hand print on her face. She shrugged and they walked out of the tent. Everyone was silent when she walked out. They sat down and everyone just stared at her. "Alright, I'm sorry about last night. You have to understand that I just went through-"

"You have to leave Brooke." Rick said.

"What?"

"Lori doesn't want you to stay. She's afraid you'll hurt her again." Carol said.

"What did Lori tell you?" She asked them.

"She said that she calmly tried to tell you that it was okay." Rick said.

"That liar!" She said. She looked around and didn't see Carl. "That bitch is lying!"

"Well then what did she tell you?" Rick asked.

"Last night I talked about how Shane deserved a proper service. She didn't come up to me to console me, she told me that Shane didn't deserve anything. So I slapped her. It's not like I punched the baby, I smacked her face!" Rick looked at her for a long while and everyone else waited.

"Little Walsh, I know when you're lying." Brooke sighed thinking that Rick didn't believe her. "And you're not lying now. I'm gonna go talk to Lori. You're staying." Rick left and went into his tent. Brooke shook her head and bowed it down. Rudy came over and laid his head down on her foot.

"That lyin' bitch!" Daryl cursed and stormed off.

"How's your hand?" T-Dog asked and the rest chuckled.

"Sore as hell." She replied.

"Well Lori looks like Wilson." Glenn added and the group started to laugh. Brooke had a confused look.

"Why aren't you guys mad at me?" Brooke asked. "Rick was super pissed why aren't you?"

"I overheard what Lori said to you." Carol said. "Rick didn't believe me." Brooke got down on her knees and hugged Carol.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday. I never meant to-" she began.

"It's okay. We all understand." Carol shushed and patted her back. "We're going to have a service for Dale, Shane, Patricia, and Jimmy this afternoon." Brooke looked back at Carol in amazement. She attacked Carol with another hug and she chuckled.

"You guys have no idea how much that means to me." Brooke said. "This whole thing's been a mess so thank you for being strong." She said and they all nodded. "I'm going to go and hunt for a little bit. Maybe I can catch some rabbit or something." The rest agreed and she left. Not without seeing Lori first. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Wilson." Brooke smirked as she passed Lori. She walked into the woods and was very quiet. The sun wasn't out today so that made it ten degrees colder. She was able to take down a rabbit and a squirrel but nothing was really out. She knew they would be surviving off the bark of trees soon. She heard a click and an arrow went past her head. "Don't do that!" she told Daryl but he just shrugged.

"I'm gonna kill Lori." He shook his head.

"And if you do then Rick will kill you, I'll kill Rick, it'll become a blood bath Daryl." She explained. "I'm staying." She said. "Look I've even caught some game to prove it." She held up the Rabbit and squirrel. He smirked and she kissed his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." She said. They continued to walk around for something to kill but nothing was out today. Daryl went up ahead to a ledge but stopped there and didn't move. "Daryl?" she called but he didn't respond. She walked up to him and saw it. The prison that was crawling with walkers.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" he asked.

"It's covered." She said.

"It's shelter." He replied. "I'm gonna go get Rick. You don't move." He ordered and ran away. Brooke ran a hand through her hair.

"This isn't going to end well." She told herself. "We'll never be able to make it in there without being eaten." She said. Rick came up behind her and looked at the prison.

"It's perfect!" he enthused.

"Again, it's crawling with walkers." She pointed out but the men had already started to walk back. She sighed and followed them back to the camp. They had their service for the deceased including Jimmy and Patricia. They all sat in a circle afterwards.

"We found a place we could go." Rick said. "The prison isn't that far from here. They have food, shelter, medicine, and weapons. It's out best chance if we want to survive but there are walkers everywhere. If we can figure out a way to get them all out we can go there." Everyone agreed with it but of course no one knew what to do about the walkers. Brooke had an idea and she lifted her head.

"I have a suggestion." Brooke announced.

"You gonna light the prison on fire?" Lori asked sarcastically and Brooke smiled back in the same manner.

"Something like that you lying bitch." She replied and Lori rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Herschel asked.

"I found out not too long ago that these walkers are pretty flammable. I think it may have something to do with the fact that they throw up bile all over themselves. I could take a piece of cloth, some gas, and a lighter and set one of my arrow heads on fire. It would set off a chain reaction and take down multiple at once. I'll need one or two days to make the arrows but I could do it." Brooke said and she was given the impressed looks people had given her since the first day at the quarry.

"That could work." Glenn told Rick.

"I need to test it out first. I'll do it the first thing in the morning." She said. "The only bad thing with this is that I obviously can't do this on the inside. We're going to have to use close encounters inside. At least this will get us in."

"This is why you're the doctor." T-Dog smiled. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we're just gonna have to live out here until the farm is safe to go back to." Rick said. "It's gonna be bitter out here with the weather being like it is. Daryl and Brooke told me that there were hardly any animals out there today. If we do stay here, it'll be close calls around every corner."

"If the prison doesn't work we'll just have to be careful and conserve heat." Brooke said.

"Hey if the pilgrims could go through winter then so can we." Glenn said.

"Most of those pilgrims died, short round." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Just give me a couple of days to get enough arrows and we'll try to break into the prison." Brooke said.

"Alright, it's a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So I don't know if I'm going to be able to post on Sunday so I'm just going to go ahead and post chapter 4. My cousin is getting married and I don't know if I'll be able to post so here it is. From the sentences before, you can probably tell I'm going to try my best and post every Sunday but I'll post on other days if I can't post or if I just feel like it, haha! Thanks for all the favorites, reviews, views, and follows. Remember that I love feedback so don't be shy! Thanks and as always happy reading!

Chapter 4: Cell block C

Everyone got ready that morning and they were all nervous. Brooke had tried her idea and they all said it would work. She had found four different trees that overlooked the prison that she could fire from. She grabbed the arrows she had made, some gas from her car, and a lighter. She was wearing Daryl's jacket that was actually flame retardant and grabbed her bow.

"You sure you want to do this?" Daryl asked.

"If it will get us in there, yes." She said. She gave him a firm kiss and she started off with him towards the first tree. Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog followed so that they could give her a boost up to the tree and protect her from any walkers coming her way. She got to the first tree that faced the front of the prison and she climbed it. She tested the limb she would be sitting on and it would do. She grabbed an arrow and covered the tip with gasoline. She saw a group near the front steps of the prison and saw a big fat walker in the middle of it. She set the head on fire and aimed the arrow. She released it and it impaled the walker. The walker went up on flames and just as she predicted, it caused a chain reaction. One arrow took down all the walkers on the front steps. She aimed for another set of walkers, and the next set, until the front was cleared. She did the same for the rest of the angles until it was cleared. "Alright, you go get the rest of the group! I'll stay here to make sure I got them all. One of you come and get me when you start to leave." They all left and she stayed up in the tree. She focused saw maybe only five-ten more walkers. Nothing that they couldn't handle but she wanted to get them out of the way. She aimed and fired at the walkers. All that they needed to do now was clear the inside of the prison. Maggie came after her and Brooke jumped out of the tree. They sprinted towards the prison and caught up with everyone else.

T-Dog went up to the door and rammed it open. They walked in slowly but didn't see any walkers. They walked into one cell section that had maybe ten cells in it. Cell block C was going to be their new home.

"This is it?" Herschel asked.

"For now." Rick replied. "Until we can clear out the prison."

"I can go with a group and check out the cafeteria." Brooke offered. "We'll need that and then we can check out the armory." Brooke set up her group of Daryl and T-Dog to go to the cafeteria. Everyone else was going to wait for them to come back from the armory.

"Alright Little Walsh, let's go." T-Dog said and they left. Brooke went back and grabbed a liquor bottle from the cell block.

"Just in case we need to light them up." She shrugged.

"What's up with you and fire lately?" Maggie chuckled and Brooke laughed.

"It's simple yet effective." She replied and the trio walked out of cell block C. They walked slowly through the prison with one flashlight. Too much light would cause too much attention and they didn't need any more attention.

"Hey I found a directory!" T-Dog hushly announced.

"It ain't too far from here." Daryl said. "There should be a big sign comin' up soon." Brooke nodded and they walked on until they found the cafeteria. Brooke cracked open the door but quickly closed it. "How bad is it?"

"Probably twenty walkers in their easily." She grimaced.

"Do we set fire to the bastards?" T-Dog asked. Brooke cracked open the door again and looked around the room.

"Alright, there is an area that overlooks the entire cafeteria. I have a feeling the armory is in there. There are stairs leading up to it and there's another set of doors but they look like they're locked." Daryl said. She thought for a moment and ran a hand through her hair.

"What would Shane do?" she asked herself quietly.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Okay let's light 'em up." Brooke said and pulled her Spas-12 out of her quiver. It was Shane's gun and his favorite. That gun had gotten him out of a lot of sticky situations. Daryl pulled out his Glock 18 and Daryl pulled out his MP5. "You guys ready?" she asked and they nodded. "Go!" the burst open the door and opened fire.

"Aim for the head!" Daryl yelled over the gun shots. They all had very good aim and were able to take down the twenty walkers with no problem.

"Is that all of them?" T-Dog asked.

"Think so." Daryl replied. "Come on, let's go check out that office upstairs. They walked up the stairs and Daryl had to break down another door. A walker lunged at him but Brooke shot him before he could grab him. Brooke went over to the walker and searched for some keys. She pulled out a large key ring with multiple keys and key chain that read "Pussy Magnet". Brooke rolled her eyes and went over to another door that was labeled as the armory.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Brooke asked and they were all silent. She put her head up against the door and sighed. "Sounds like there's a couple in here."

"When you open the door, stay behind it and we'll kill the walkers." Daryl said in a concerned tone and Brooke nodded. She finally found the right key and heard a click of the lock.

"Alright, one, two, three!" she counted and opened the door in front of her. Daryl and T-Dog killed the two walkers with a crossbow and a hammer.

"It's full!" Brooke celebrated and T-Dog laughed. They grabbed everything they could. There were riot shields, ammo, and mountains of guns.

"Alright, let's check the kitchen." T-Dog said and they walked back down the stairs. T-Dog held his hammer, Daryl held his crossbow, and Brooke drew her bow. They slowly opened the door shined their flashlight. There were no signs of walkers but plenty of signs of food.

"Hey I think I found something!" T-Dog announced and he flipped a switch. Lights came on in the kitchen and the cafeteria. Air conditioning blew in their faces. "The control room will probably have more of these for the entire prison."

"We'll check it later right now we need to get back to the cell block and give them the weapons." Daryl said and they walked back to the cell block.

"Goodness!" Beth exclaimed.

"There was an armory above the cafeteria." Brooke explained and they set the weapons in a pile. "We brought the riot shields too."

"The kitchen was completely clean and there was tons of food that's still good." T-Dog said. "I was able to turn on the lights and the air conditioning."

"We think that the control room down in the basement through that door." Daryl said and pointed. "If we can get through there we can turn on the lights in all the rooms." Rick nodded. "We could probably turn on the water as well."

"That sounds like a plan." Rick nodded and sighed. "Alright, everyone except Patricia, Lori, and Herschel follow me. Grab some riot shields and guns, we're gonna need them." They opened the door in cell block C and walked in. T-Dog and Rick held two riot shields at the front, Brooke and Daryl held their bows and the rest had small pistols. "Alright, everyone stick together. If any of us separate you could be mistaken for a walker." They all nodded and Brooke brought out a spray that was glow in the dark.

"Which way are we going first?" she asked.

"Right." She made an arrow that pointed to the right and she nodded. "Let's go." They walked forward.

"I don't see any signs so far." Daryl said.

"Let's just go a little further." Rick commented and they continued. Daryl fired an arrow and killed a walker. They shined the light behind the one walker as she got her arrow.

"Get back! Get back!" she warned. "There's about fifteen!" Maggie screamed and ran back through the crowd. Brooke grabbed her Spas-15 and started to open fire. Rick grabbed his gun and fired behind the shield. The shots rung through the small, tunnel like, hall.

"Brooke! You okay?" Daryl asked. Brooke fired one final shot, killing the last walker.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied and she went forward after grabbing the flashlight. "This is just a storage room. Not the control room."

"Check it anyways." Glenn said and everyone else agreed. Daryl came up next to her and she got her gun ready. They slowly opened the door and nothing was in there.

"Just some brooms and mops." Daryl announced.

"Walkers!" Maggie yelled from the back. The entire group turned and Maggie killed a walker with her machete. Glenn hurried up to her to help while Daryl and Brooke fired their arrows. The continued on back to where they started. Brooke sprayed an X over the arrow and made another one pointing to the left. They walked down cautiously and came to an end with two doors.

"One of these has to be the control room." T-Dog said. "The directory said it's in this tunnel."

"Try the one on the right first." Rick ordered and Brooke kicked it open.

"This is it!" she enthused. She flipped the switches and the lights in the tunnel came on. "Herschel, report."

"Got lights in the cell block." He replied.

"Thanks!" she flipped another switch.

"Water came on!" Herschel reported and she flipped the last switch. "Air came on too!" they all celebrated and walked back to cell block C. Later that night the group had a warm meal that filled their stomachs. They each chose a cell and after the tiring day, everyone could use some sleep.

"Never pictured us in a prison." Daryl said as they walked into their cell.

"Me neither." She said groggily and he chuckled.

"You tired?" He asked and she nodded while rubbing her eyes. "Alright let's go to bed." She changed into her pajamas and he stripped to his boxers. She jumped into the side closest to the wall and was asleep before he even pulled the covers up. He turned to face her back and pulled her into him. "I love you." He said and lightly kissed her shoulder.

"Love you too." She sighed. In the middle of the night she felt sucking against her neck. "Hey." She said in a hoarse voice.

"Couldn't sleep." He said.

"Well you know how to wake a girl up." She smirked and turned to face him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Favors

They had stayed at the prison for a couple of weeks and everything was probably the best it had been since the apocalypse began. Lori was showing and she regularly got advice from Herschel and Brooke gave her some peppermint tea to smooth the symptoms of the pregnancy. She was almost six months along and the baby was healthy from what the doctors could tell. Brooke was in the kitchen of the cafeteria one morning making French toast for everyone. She was almost done and she felt a kiss on neck.

"Mornin'." Daryl greeted and she turned around.

"Morning." She replied and gave him another kiss.

"So, last night was fun." He smirked and she laughed.

"Yes, yes it was." She smiled and he gave her another kiss. She grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Breakfast is ready!" she announced. Everyone filed in and Daryl served Rudy some of the dog food that Brooke found in that silver Hummer a long time ago. Everyone ate their French toast and thanked Brooke for cooking. The day went on as usual for just a little while. They were all hanging out in cell block C when Glenn looked down from the binoculars.

"Rick!" he called and Rick came running. "There are three cars coming!" Rick grabbed a gun, Daryl grabbed his crossbow, and T-Dog grabbed a gun as well. Brooke grabbed her bow and arrow.

"Sit this one out." Daryl said. "We don't know what they want but I'm not chancin' that they won't be very nice to the women." Brooke sighed and put down her weapons. She gave him a worried kiss.

"Be careful then." She said and the trio walked out. Brooke climbed up next to Glenn and they took turns with the binoculars. She saw a taller man with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and some stubble. She could see the man and Rick getting into a heated discussion. The other group got back into their military style trucks and the trio walked back into the prison. "What was that all about?" she asked and everyone gathered around.

"He calls himself the Governor. Apparently there's this little town, the last town on Earth as he calls it, named Woodbury. He said that this is his land." Rick explained.

"Well what did you tell him?" Lori asked.

"I told him we fought for this place. We spilt blood." He said. "He told us to watch our backs, you never know what's comin' and then he left."

"So that means he's planning on attacking us." Brooke concluded.

"More than likely." Rick sighed.

"We can't go back to the farm yet." Herschel said. "It's too early."

"Well, then what do we do?" Carol asked.

"We stay and stand our ground." Daryl said. "Rick's right. We fought for this place and we need it." Everyone had some sense of worry in their bodies. After a few hours it was close to being evening. Lori had felt sick again and Brooke went out in the woods to try and find some herbs, or something to help her out. Daryl wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea of her going out but she said she would bring Rudy with her. They had walked around for a little while when Rudy started growling. Brooke ducked down in the long grass to see the three cars near the woods.

"I swear I saw some people back here." An Asian man said. Brooke gasped and she started to move back. Rudy kept growling and crept towards the group.

"Rudy no!" she whispered but the dog kept going forward. She tried to grab his tail but it was too late. Rudy had his teeth barred and was snarling. The group noticed him and the Governor came out of one of the cars. He cocked his gun and Rudy lunged towards him. BLAM! Rudy fell to the ground lifeless. She sprang up and ran away from the prison. There was no way they were going to do that to the group.

"I jus' saw somethin'!" a man with a familiar voice announced.

"Well go after it!" the Governor ordered. She heard boots trumping behind her and she ran faster. She jumped up into a tree and drew her bow. The man that was chasing her stopped at an angle so she could just see his face.

"Merle?" she whispered.

"Where are ya?" he asked. "Don't worry, ol' Merle won't hurt ya!" he had a steel cast around his stump where he had cut off his hand. She had an idea that would either save her or kill her. She jumped out of the tree and Merle threw her to the ground. He lifted his steel arms but stopped. "Brooke?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hello Merle." She greeted with a smile. "So are you going to kill me?"

"No." he said but still kept her to the ground.

"Good because I'm calling in that favor." She said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Do you need a doctor at Woodbury?" she asked.

"We're in desperate need of a doctor like you. You know, the kind of work you do." He confessed.

"Take me to Woodbury with you." She said.

"Why should I, sugar-tits?" he asked.

"Because you owe me one and I have a plan that will keep you, me, and Daryl safe." She said.

"You found Daryl?" he asked and she nodded. He lifted her up.

"Now just present me to the group as you usually would but tell them I'm a doctor." She said and he nodded.

"What?" he asked. Ever since Meemaw died, Merle acted differently with Brooke. She had helped him out so much and he decided to be a little more polite to her. They had actually become real friends.

"We went back for you, Merle." She said and he looked at her.

"What?"

"We went back for you." She said. "Why didn't you stay where you were? You knew at least Daryl would come back."

"The walkers were reachin' at me and somethin' jus' told me to do whatever it took. So I cut off my hand and I ran into Woodbury. They patched me up and the blacksmith came up with this. I was surprised they didn't kill me but when I told them how I survived they decided to keep me around." He explained.

"I will say Dixon, the cast makes you look more badass." She smirked and he chuckled. He grabbed her by her hair after a short moment of walking.

"Play along." He ordered and they walked towards the group. She still saw a lifeless Rudy on the ground. "I found this pretty little thing all alone up in a tree!" he announced and threw Brooke to the ground again. She winced for real. "Apparently she couldn't hang on to the branch she was holdin' on too!" Merle laughed. She looked down on the ground but her chin was lifted up. She stared straight into the eyes of the Governor.

"You did catch a pretty little thing here, Merle." He replied.

"I'm not a thing!" she barked and tore her chin away from his hand.

"She's feisty too!" Merle howled.

"What do y'all think we should do with her?" The Governor asked the group.

"We could use her for just a little bit." A man suggested with a suggestive grin. Brooke's heart stopped at the thought that her idea had already failed.

"I was thinkin' the same at first until she told me she was a doctor." Merle announced and The Governor's ears pricked up. He leaned down and helped Brooke up.

"So you're a doctor?" he asked.

"Yes."

"M.D. or PhD?" he asked.

"M.D." she replied and he nodded with a smirk.

"I'm sorry about Merle over there. If we had known about your profession we would've greeted you properly." He stuck out his hand. "I'm the Governor of Woodbury, the last city on Earth. I would like to ask you if you would be the doctor for the town." Brooke had an unsure look on her face. "You'll have your own building, a microscope, all the materials you will need." He said.

"I would love to become the doctor of Woodbury." She said after some thought.

"May I ask what your name is, miss?" he asked.

"Dr. Brooke Walsh." She replied and he nodded. She got into the same car as the governor and Merle and they left. She took the window seat and they stopped in front of the prison.

"They don't know what's going to hit them." The Governor stated. Brooke saw Daryl in the window with binoculars. She knew he could see her. She slowly shook and mouthed an "Don't. I love you". He could see him nod and they drove away. Her plan was reeling through her head. She had to destroy Woodbury from the inside out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: On My Side

Daryl looked away from the binoculars and watched the cars drive away. He took loud, deep breaths trying to take in what just happened. Brooke was in that car with the Governor. He knew that if she was forced to go in the car that they would've blindfolded her or knocked her out. He didn't know what she was planning, she didn't know where they were going, and he didn't know if she would be safe. He rubbed both hands on his face.

"Daryl?" Carol asked and he didn't respond. "Daryl what's wrong?"

"They got her." He replied quietly.

"Who?"

"They got her!" he yelled.

"Who got her?" Rick asked.

"That Governor son of a bitch has Brooke!" he cursed.

"We have to go get her!" T-Dog said.

"She went there willingly." He said.

"How do you know?" Rick asked.

"She shook her head. She knows I would've gone after her. If she nodded her head that means she wants us to go back out." He said. "She was just sitting there. She didn't have any bruises on her face or neck."

"She has an idea." Lori said. "She always goes to extreme measures to save the group." Everyone looked at Lori. "This is all my fault." Lori mumbled and went into her cell. Rick sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Well she's planning something but what I don't understand is why did they take her offer?" Herschel asked. "If she asked to go to Woodbury why did they take her if they're so brutal." Everyone thought about this very good question.

"Maybe it's because she's a doctor." Carl said and everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"That's exactly it." Herschel realized and there was a group sigh. "Well, do we go after her?"

"No, she doesn't want us too." Daryl shook his head. "She has something up her sleeve." He walked away to their cell and sat on their bed. He could hear the conversations outside. He shook his head as he held her white v-neck. He wanted to go after her but he knew that she had something planned. He felt tears pricking at the rim of his eyes. He thought he had lost her once in the beginning. He thought he had lost her again when she stayed behind at the school. Now he had lost her again. He blamed himself for letting her go into the woods, he blamed Lori for being sick, he blamed Rick or Shane for getting Lori pregnant which made her sick, he blamed everyone for some reason. He was confused and didn't know where to point the finger. He sighed and laid back in their bed.

Brooke

"Well Dr. Walsh," the Governor began. "Welcome to Woodbury." Brooke looked out her window and saw a living town. There were shops and people walking in the streets.

"Well, this is pretty impressive. Never thought I would see something like this again." She replied and he smirked. Her eyes went wide when she saw a familiar face but she shook it away.

"So Dr. Walsh?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Were you by yourself out there?" he replied.

"Just me and my dog." She replied. "Now it's just me."

"It's impressive that you made it as long as you did out there with just your mutt." He said.

"_He isn't a mutt_." She thought. "I was smart and luck was on my side." She replied out loud.

"Surprised no one snatched you up." Merle chuckled.

"If they tried they wouldn't have succeeded." She said and the Governor chuckled.

"You seem pretty confident in yourself." He said.

"Confidence makes you careless, I was safe and I knew what to do." She said. She had to put up an act if she wanted her plan to go through. She had to be more than a pit bull; she had to act as if she was invincible. As if nothing could harm her and as if she knew everything about the world. She had to act as if Shane was with her in this situation. The car rolled to a stop and they came up to a large building with an American flag on the top.

"This is town hall, the doctor's office is connected to this and your room is directly above it." The Governor explained. Someone opened the door for her and she saw her weapons in the back of the trunk. She sighed and walked on towards the front doors. They were both opened at the same time. The Governor offered his arm and she took it. They walked through the hall and she looked through every door.

"_Andrea_?" she thought. Andrea looked at her but she mouthed 'doctor' and Andrea closed back up. An African American woman with dread locks stared at Brooke and Andrea started to explain what was going on.

"Don't mind them." The Governor said. "We found those two out in the woods near a plane crash. Apparently Merle knew the blonde one but he didn't save her that much."

"Plane crash?" she asked.

"Army, we think they were doing a sweep of the area or maybe another bombing." He replied. They came to a room that was connected by a short hallway. "That was town hall and this is your work area." He introduced and opened the door for her. The room had light gray walls and a white tile floor. She could see all the tools she needed for surgery, vaccinations, etc. She saw some stairs that led to another floor. "Is this alright, Dr. Walsh?"

"It's just what I need." She replied with a little smile. "It'll do very nicely." The Governor nodded with a small smile as well.

"There's a small clothes shop in town." He said. "You start working tomorrow. We don't have that much time to waste with winter vastly approaching. Good afternoon, Dr. Walsh."

"Thank you and good afternoon Governor." She replied and he left. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh Shane, what have I gotten myself into?" she asked up towards the ceiling. She shook her head slowly and walked up the stairs. She saw that her room was fully furnished and was relieved that she didn't have to get any furniture. She walked out to go get some clothes. She walked out and searched for the familiar face from earlier. It took her a little bit but she soon found her. She crept up behind her and pinched her sides. The blonde woman squeaked and turned around.

"No."

"Yes." Brooke smiled.

"Brooke!" Becky cried and Brooke began to sob. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm the new doctor." She replied.

"I'm so glad you're safe! Come on to my house, we need to talk!" Becky said and pulled her into a little house up the street. They both sat down on a small sofa.

"So where did you come from?" Becky asked.

"Listen Becky, you need to keep your mouth shut about this. You can't tell anyone else because I lied to be able to come here." She said.

"What?"

"Just swear to God that you will keep your mouth shut." Brooke said with a pleading look.

"Alright I promise to God I will never tell." She said. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I found Shane, Carl, and Daryl in the rock quarry." She explained and continued to tell her story of survival. "I'm doing this so that the group will be safe. If I can figure out how to destroy the forces of this place they'll be safe." Becky sighed.

"Honey, that's going to be near impossible." She warned.

"But it's still possible." Brooke replied. "What about you, Mitch?"

"Mitch was bit two weeks into this thing." Becky sighed. "I had to put him down."

"Oh Becky…" Brooke said. "What about-"

"Momma, who are you talking too?" asked a little two year old girl.

"Oh my God!" Brooke said.

"Aunt Brooke?" Meghan asked and Brooke began to cry. Meghan ran into her arms.

"Oh my sweet baby!" she cried and petted her head. "Let me see your pretty face." She saw those dark blue eyes and laughed.

"I missed you Aunt Brooke." Meghan said.

"I missed you too, girly." She wept.

"Come on, do you need to get some clothes?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Brooke wiped away her tears. "Amber and Eric?" Becky just shook her head.

"No idea."

"So have you talked to Merle at all?" Brooke asked.

"Well, yeah. We were the only people we knew so we just decided to start over basically."

"What about Meghan?"

"She's met Merle and surprisingly is drawn to him." Becky shrugged and Brooke laughed.

"Alright, let's go." She said and they walked towards the clothing store. She picked up a few v-necks, jeans, boots, underwear, and a jacket. The system was that they were only supposed to take a few of a category of items. They would make clothes, raid stores, and trade. They had a school in the town, a place to get food that was supplied by a farm and people would go and hunt for meat. She even saw some cows, sheep, horses, and other farm animals. Since they couldn't print money anymore they were given an amount they could grab each month and they could trade their items with others.

"Don't forget that dinner's in a few hours over at my house." Becky said.

"Thanks Becky." She replied and she walked back towards the town hall. She went into her office through the door in the front and saw the Governor with Andrea and the dread locks woman.

"Hello Dr. Walsh." He greeted.

"Hello Governor, what do I need to do?" she asked.

"These two have some pretty bad cuts, I was wondering if you could patch them up. Make them feel welcome in Woodbury." He explained and she nodded.

"I can do that." She said.

"I hope you can do more than patching up." He said.

"I can do far more." She said. "I've done a lot of medical work before. Don't worry, I'm trained." She said with a pointed look and he walked out. She turned to Andrea. "Was anyone guarding the door?" she whispered.

"No." Andrea replied and the women hugged. "What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke explained once again what she was planning on doing.

"I'll need your help." She said.

"Just tell me what I need to do." She said. "This is Michonne." The women shook hands. "She saved me back in the woods when we were escaping the farm."

"Thank you." Brooke said.

"My pleasure." She said. "Do you trust the governor?"

"I don't believe I do. He shot my dog right in front of me and he's threatening to kill my friends." Brooke replied.

"Good, I'll help with whatever you need." Michonne said.

"I'll need my weapons soon." Brooke said.

"They took ours away." Andrea said. "They take everyone's."

"I'll have to find out where they put them." She said. "I'll need that pretty soon."

"So what's step one?" Michonne asked.

"Getting to know the Governor."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for all the views, favorites, follows, and reviews! It means a lot! I promise things will get better for the group one way or another! Don't feel shy to leave a review so thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 7: Slowly But Surely

Brooke had cancelled her dinner with Becky for a dinner with the Governor and his colleagues. Brooke walked down the corridor to the dining area of town hall. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She stepped into a very large room with a long, wooden table.

"Ah, Dr. Walsh!" The Governor said after he took a sip of his red wine. "So glad that you're here." She was the only female in the room. She took the only seat left, a seat next to the Governor. "Everyone, this is Dr. Brooke Walsh. She was out there all alone with her canine companion this entire time." He introduced.

"Hello." Brooke said and was served a bowl of hot soup.

"So you were out there all alone?" An Asian man asked.

"Yes, does that surprise you?" she asked politely.

"Just a little. A woman like you wouldn't last that long out there." He said. "It's very surprising actually that you didn't have a group."

"Just my dog." She said. "Didn't need a group to take care of me."

"So, where are you originally from?" The Governor asked.

"King County." She answered. "You?"

"Kosciusko, Mississippi." He replied.

"I'm guessing you came to Atlanta for the "safe zone"." She said and put air quotes up. The Governor chuckled.

"Well yes. Didn't realize it would be bombed by the time I reached Georgia." He replied. "Were you in Atlanta when they bombed?"

"I left the day before they bombed the city." She said.

"You were really cutting it close then." Merle said.

"You have no idea." She said charmingly and they all chuckled.

"Well, since you are such a survival expert, we knew you must have a lot of logic." The Governor said. "Maybe you can help us plan our attack."

"Attack?" she asked.

"On the prison. A group is staying there and I want the land. We need the land." He explained. "We'll need some sort of strategy because they have access to all the rooms in the prison, including the armory." He said.

"I think we need to attack them now, just so we can get it over with." The Asian man said. "We can get it early and enforce our laws."

"That will take a week of getting ready." Merle thought out loud. "Who knows how cold it'll be then."

"Both true." The Governor said.

"Wait." Brooke added bluntly. "You need to wait. It's going to be a harsh winter this year, you need to wait a couple of months until the climate changes to where the cold doesn't destroy us." The Governor nodded his head.

"Sounds good to me but how long?" A red haired man with a mousy face asked.

"Now it's December?" she asked and the Governor nodded. "December, so I would wait about three months before attacking. That way you have plenty of weapons and a skilled plan." She received impressed looks and she could tell the Governor was very impressed.

"That's excellent." The Governor said. She knew it was a test of her abilities. As a woman, she knew she would have to be able to prove herself.

"They probably have a watch on 24/7 so when they start to get comfortable that's when we attack. That means we need to drive by there as little as possible to let their guard down. Once they think they're safe, that's when we swoop in and attack. Maybe they'll be so scared and caught off guard they'll surrender so that way we have no bloodshed." She continued to say.

"Brilliant." The Asian man nodded. "That will work, Governor."

"It'll work nicely." He said. "Well I think I'll turn in for the night. Very good talk gentlemen." He said and looked down at Brooke. "And lady." He walked away and Brooke watched how he left. He left with confidence but there was still something off about him. He slammed the door behind him and she was left with the others. The men were staring at her and she got really freaked out.

"Can I help you?" she asked them.

"You sure came up with that plan quickly." The red haired man said.

"It's common sense not to go in the middle of winter. Unless you want to make a mistake that both Napoleon Bonaparte and Adolf Hitler made, you should wait until it's warmer. They're probably prepared for an attack if you have threatened them before." She snapped back and the men looked at each other. "Didn't think a woman would come up with the strategy now did you?" she asked and got up from her chair. "Goodnight gentlemen." She said and flounced away to her room. She walked up the steps and saw Andrea and Michonne.

"How did it go?" Andrea asked.

"I was able to buy the group three months but who knows, that could change very easily." Brooke said.

"What did you find out about the Governor?" Michonne asked.

"He's from Mississippi, he came to Georgia for the safe zone, and he doesn't really have ideas. Never had any ideas about the attack on the prison." She said.

"I'm just saying what if, but what if this whole plan doesn't work." Andrea said.

"Then it doesn't work." Brooke said. "If they attack now then it'll be a fight but the army here is pretty large. Becky gave me the dish of the town. The Governor is very controlling, protective, and all together kind of a creep. He has police all over town and she even told me that their main focus was land. He sent out a letter saying if any woman living in Woodbury got pregnant, that she would have to get an abortion according to Becky. If it doesn't work I'll find a way for all of us to escape and go to the farm. If the group managed to stay alive they'll flee to the farm." She sighed and ran a hand though her hair. "I need my weapons though. I'll need them very soon. I'll have to get Merle for that one."

"Well, what's your plan when you do get your weapons?" Michonne asked.

"If this all goes according to plan, once you two have done everything I need then I will help you two get out of here." Brooke said. "I'll be able to get your sword and your pistol. I'll find a way for you to escape and warn the others back at the prison."

"What about you?" Andrea asked.

"Again, it's all a part of the plan." She said. "If the Governor sticks to my strategy then one way or another it'll all work out." Andrea and Michonne nodded and snuck away to go to their quarters. Brooke sighed and held her necklace. She was getting used to the huge weight of the 22. She never could understand how Shane could run around with this thing dragging him down. She wondered how Daryl was dealing with this whole thing. She really hoped he knew it was the best thing she could do for the group. "God," she began to pray like she did every night. "Please keep my friends safe. I need them to be with me through this. Lori and I may not get along but I do care about her. Please give them a sign that I'm safe and that I'm trying to keep them alive. Please let Daryl know that I love and miss him every minute of the day. I pray for Amber and Eric to be alive and healthy. Please let them be safe. Shane, if you can hear me, please be with me through this. I need you with me here and I need your strength. I love you so much Shane. God, thank you, I love you, amen." She changed into some PJ's that she had bought and crawled into bed. She laid there and thought about what her next step was.

Daryl

Daryl stood in the watch tower with his crossbow constantly circling. He wore the black Carhart that Brooke had worn a lot. He wanted her back but he knew she was doing something to help the group. He wanted to know that she was safe and that she was warm. He heard the door close and saw Carol with a steaming mug.

"I brought you some tea." She said and handed him the cup.

"Thanks." He grunted.

"She'll be fine." She said. "I know she will. She's the toughest girl I've ever met." Daryl smirked at Carol.

"I really hope so." He replied.

"Need to talk?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Daryl." Carol sighed.

"Don't you ever get the hint, woman?" he finally said. "I don't open up to people, but that's just who I am! I thought that maybe you would be able to understand that!"

"I'm just worried about you Daryl." Carol said softly and she began to walk away. "You didn't let me down Daryl."

"What the hell are you talkin' about now?" he asked.

"Brooke told me." Carol explained. "You looked for Sophia everyday even when people began to lose hope you continued to look for her. You didn't disappoint any of us and I know Brooke won't disappoint any of us. If you ever need someone, you know where I am." She walked down the stairs and back to the cells. Daryl put his forearms on the railing and held his mug. He sighed and he wished that he hadn't snapped at Carol. At the same time he wanted to be alone but wanted someone to talk to. Just like back in the quarry.

Brooke

Brooke shot up from her bed when she heard a knock at the door. She was in matching button up pajama's that were appropriate so she decided it was safe to go to the door. She opened it and The Governor was there in matching PJ's as well, slippers, and a robe.

"Good evening, Dr. Walsh." He greeted. "I hope I didn't interrupt you.

"Hello sir, no I was just getting into my bed." She replied. "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to say I'm very impressed. That strategy was brilliant." He said.

"Thank you, Governor." She said.

"I'm guessing you're a history buff?" he asked and she gave him a confused look. "I heard you referencing the attacks on Russia from Napoleon and Hitler."

"Yes it's my favorite subject. If I hadn't gone into medical school I would've been a world history teacher." She replied.

"I love history." He said. "You should really check out our library."

"You have a library?" she asked actually excited.

"I can tell you are very studious." He smirked. "Yes, it's not much but it's the best it could possibly be."

"I'm just glad you have books." She joked and he chuckled.

"If you have any questions or more strategy's come to me." He said.

"Thank you sir." She said.

"Goodnight Dr. Walsh." He said.

"Goodnight." He turned around and she shut her door. Slowly but surely.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Blue Eyes

Two weeks later Brooke had settled in. She woke up one morning and quickly got ready. She took a hot shower, brushed her teeth, and threw on some clothes. She wore a long sleeved, light blue t-shirt, skinny jeans, and her combat boots. She put her hair in a high pony tail and went down to her office. Another knock on the door was in store for her. She opened it and Merle was there.

"Come on." she whispered and pulled him inside.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"I need weapons. Where do you keep them?" she asked.

"What kind do you need?" he asked.

"Mine, Andrea's, and Michonne's." she replied.

"Listen lil' bit, that's gonna be tough to get those outta there." He sighed.

"I know but we are going to do it. We just need to know when, where, and how to get them." She said.

"Off about a mile from here is a huge store with gas pumps in front of it. That has all of our guns and ammo in it. Including the things we've taken from other survivors." He explained. "If you can get there without being caught, there are even more guards inside. You can get past those and if you can grab the things you need in five minutes, you're in the clear. Just make sure you get back here in about an hour. The best time to go is late at night and very early in the morning before the sun's up."

"Alright, what can you tell me about the Governor?" she asked.

"He knows what he's doin'. He knows how to dictate that's for sure. Has Becky told you about some of this stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah about the surveillance and his ridiculous laws." She said.

"He's pretty impressed with you." He said.

"I know he told me." She said.

"You keep on doin' this he'll hang on to your every word." He said.

"That's encouraging." She said. "Is he sticking to my plan?"

"He really likes it so I'm pretty sure he'll stick with it." He said. "So you guys came back?"

"Yeah, we did." She said. "I can't believe you were able to make it as far as you did. We thought you stole the truck to come back to the camp."

"I stole it but I didn't even bother goin' back." He said.

"How did you kill all of those walkers?" she asked.

"I grabbed a pipe from up on the roof and just started bashin' their heads in." he explained.

"Dixon! What're you doing in here?" The Governor asked. Merle turned with a sly grin.

"I was just welcoming her into our town." He laughed and walked out of the room. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"If he ever starts to bother you too much, you come and tell me alright?" he asked.

"He's nothing I haven't dealt with before." She replied and laughed in her head.

"So are you ready for work?" he asked.

"I'm ready. Do people just walk in?" she asked.

"For now. You're the only kind of your doctor here." He said. "You can do surgery's right?"

"Yes and I know the basics for checkups and stuff like that." She explained. "I just can't deliver any babies." She said.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." The Governor said and Brooke nodded. "So how do you like Woodbury, Dr. Walsh?"

"It's very impressive." She said. "I can't believe how many people are here. I didn't think I would see even ten people left in the world."

"A lot of them were here when we arrived." He explained. "Others had things that we needed. Like you." He said.

"So what did you do before all of this?" she asked.

"I was a politician." He said.

"Makes sense." She shrugged and he smiled. "So, what have you decided about the prison?"

"We are going with your plan." He replied.

"Is there anymore land your trying to obtain?" she asked.

"No but I will let you know. You have a pretty sharp mind." He complemented.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Goodbye Dr. Walsh." He said.

"Goodbye Governor." She said.

"Call me Blake." He said.

"Goodbye Blake." She smiled warmly and he walked out. Once the door closed, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Was the Governor interested in her? If he was, she could work with that. Her front door opened and it was Becky, Merle, and Meghan. "Hey!" she greeted.

"He let you call him Blake?" Merle asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Merle, what does that mean?" Becky asked.

"Maybe he just likes her." He said and Brooke pursed her lips. "Maybe like an ally."

"Or something else." Becky said concerned.

"It's probably not like that." He said. Meghan walked over to Merle and lifted her arms up. He picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder. Brooke looked at the two as the wheels in her head turned.

"I need to talk to Andrea and Michonne at some point." She said.

"Speaking of that I brought you this." He handed her a piece of paper. "Instructions for what you're plannin' on doin'." He said.

"Just to let you know, if you did defeat the government everyone would be relieved." Becky assured. "Nobody wants this dictatorship."

"I know, I was thinking that if this does work we can start over and have a democracy instead of a dictatorship." Brooke explained still eyeing them. "Becky can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." She said and they walked upstairs.

"Don't get mad at me, okay?" Brooke began.

"What is it?" Becky asked.

"Is Merle Meghan's father?" she asked. "They have the same blue eyes and I remember you went through a rough patch with Mitch." Becky sighed and hung her head to the ground.

"I loved Mitch, Brooke." She said.

"I'm so-" Brooke began her apology.

"But I fell out of love with him before I got pregnant with Meghan. We fought all the time, he was a totally different person. We had this huge fight and I met up with Merle." Becky explained.

"Let me guess. One thing led to another?" Brooke said calmly.

"Yes." She said. "When I saw Merle the first time after Meghan's birth he didn't know but I could tell he knew something wasn't right. I called him for coffee and we talked it through. He didn't want the responsibility and I accepted that. I was working things through with Mitch. When I saw him here and when he first picked up Meghan, he told me he wanted to be a part of her life. We decided to start over."

"So are you two together?" she asked.

"It's complicated." Brooke said. "We haven't done anything besides a peck on the lips. We don't know what we want to be."

"Merle's a dad." Brooke breathed. "Never ever thought that would happen." Becky laughed and they hugged. "I'm always here for you Becky, no matter what you do."

"Same here, honey. Same here." Becky said. They walked back down stairs and Brooke saw Merle playing with Meghan. Maybe that's the reason he changed so much? He only put on the Merle she once knew when others were around. He hadn't completely changed but he had become more like a decent human being. Meghan laughed and continued to play with Merle.

"What's up?" Merle asked the women.

"She knows." Becky said.

"The eyes." Brooke explained. Merle nodded and put Meghan on his side so he could carry her. They left and Brooke was left to herself. She saw Michonne and Andrea walking through her window later on in the day. Andrea noticed her and Brooke motioned for them to come over. They walked into the office and sat down.

"You got a plan." Michonne said as she read Merle's letter.

"At two o'clock tonight, we have to go and get some weapons. That's our main focus." Brooke said and brought out Merle's note. "With this we can do it." The girls nodded and went through their plan. Later that day Brooke closed up and went to sleep so she would be wide awake for their plan tonight. She woke up at 1:30 and went through her plan again. Michonne and Andrea snuck back into her room and they got ready. They all had wooden stakes that they had made. They snuck out of Brooke's quarters and went to the gate. They wore black clothes so they could blend in with the darkness.

"You ready?" Andrea asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Michonne said and Brooke nodded. They saw a car coming in and they hid in the darkness. They passed through just as the gates were closing. They dodged the lights that were grazing the area. They snuck past and had to go prone a couple of times in the long, uncut grass. After about twenty minutes they made it to the store.

"How do we get past the guards?" Andrea asked. Brooke snuck into the store and saw the two things she would need first.

"You two hide over there until I give the signal." She instructed and they hid behind a stack of wood. Brooke lit the fuse and threw it into the woods behind the store. She hid just so she could see the guards in the store. There were sudden pops in the forest and they ran out of the building. Brooke held her hand up and signaled for them to come. The opened the one bag they had.

"I see my sword." Michonne said and grabbed it.

"Got my gun." Andrea said and grabbed some ammo. Brooke grabbed her bow and arrow. She found the Spas-12. She grabbed some lighter fluid and a lighter. They grabbed whatever else they needed and threw it into the bag. "The back door!" Andrea whispered and they fled the scene. They snuck back to Woodbury by finding the large hole in the fence that Michonne had cut out. They snaked under and ran towards Brooke's quarters. They climbed up into the window and finally breathed again.

"That was a rush." Michonne sighed. "Do we have to do that again?" she asked.

"I'll need you to." Brooke confessed. "We have to destroy their armory don't we?" she said with a sly grin and Andrea had a look of realization flash across her face.

"So that's what the lighter fluid is for." She said.

"Then after that , I'll help you two escape." Brooke said. Michonne and Andrea slept in Brooke's room until the coast was clear and they could sneak back. Brooke sighed and prayed that they got back without being caught.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So this chapter made me frustrated but I'm not giving anything away! That's right, I'm frustrated with my own character but I wanted to show how desperate Brooke is to keep the group safe and what she thinks is best. Thank you for all the reviews, views, favorites, and follows. Remember that reviews mean a lot and I really appreciate it so please feel free to leave a review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 9: A Good Man

Two weeks later, Daryl sat in his cell waiting for his watch to come. He barely got any sleep lately because he was so worried about Brooke. He didn't know these men, he didn't know if they wanted a doctor or if they wanted a girl to throw around. He wanted some sort of sign that she was safe. He needed a sign before he went completely crazy. He heard a knock on the wall and looked up to see a very pregnant Lori. She had a morose look that was filled with guilt.

"Daryl, I'm sorry. I've seen the way you've been acting these past weeks and I feel awful about what happened." Lori said. "I treated her so terribly before she left and I can't help but think I should've stopped her from leaving." He grunted and turned away. Daryl held on to grudges and ever since she tried to get Brooke kicked out of the camp he had just ignored her and her drama she had built. He was confused on whose fault it was. Was it his for letting her go out without him? Or was it Lori's because she asked her to do it? This was his final question to himself before he would doze off, only to be awaken two hours later with a nightmare of what may have happened to her. He went to the cafeteria and up into the watch office. He did something that he hadn't done in a long time.

"God, I know you don't hear from me often but I feel like this is the only thing I can do. Please let Brooke be safe. I know that my brother wasn't a good person but Brooke is. She's the only thing I have left and I can't lose her. I love her so much. Please just let her be safe and let her know that we are okay. Please. Amen." He sighed and walked back to his cell. He had hit rock bottom. He turned from his cell and went to Carol's.

"Daryl what's wrong?" Carol asked.

"Care to talk?" he asked and she smiled warmly at him.

Brooke

A week later, Brooke sat on the top of her roof looking through binoculars. It was show time as Brooke saw a flash of a mirror reflecting the moonlight. She took a deep breath and knew that she may never see Andrea or Michonne again. If they timed it right, they could get back to the prison with what Brooke was doing. She took her bow and arrow with cloth wrapped at the end covered in lighter fluid. She lit it and took aim.

(Earlier that morning)

It was Sunday, which meant that the office was closed. She was grateful she got one day off. She had gone to church with Becky and Meghan earlier that morning. They went back to Becky's house for some coffee and to chat. Michonne and Andrea soon arrived to talk.

"So that's it?" Michonne asked.

"Yes, you two will sneak back to the store and douse it with gasoline. Use this." Brooke said and handed Michonne a mirror.

"So after we signal you, you will send an arrow to the store?" Andrea asked.

"Yes and you two will take down however many soldiers are needed for you to escape." Brooke said.

"Sounds good." Becky said.

"Sounds really good." Michonne said.

"If we survived for that long out there, we can get past the soldiers." Andrea said. They went past their plan and chatted one last time before the two left Woodbury. Brooke excused herself and went to the bathroom for the fifth time that hour. Brooke sighed and her heart beat sped up. She washed her hands and walked out. She found a calendar in Becky's room and started to count days. She would keep recounting but she came to the worst conclusion. She sighed and held her face in her hands.

"This can't be happening." She mumbled.

"Honey, are you okay?" Becky asked and saw Brooke's face was white. "What's wrong?" she asked and sat down on the bed next to Brooke. Brooke breathed hard and Becky held her. "You have to say something, you're scaring me."

"Becky, I'm late." She breathed. Becky gasped and held her a little tighter.

"That could mean different things." Becky tried to calm her but Brooke gave her a morose look. "Give me a minute I think I may have a test." Becky said. "The people that lived here before me had some." She explained and left. She heard Andrea and Michonne ask what was happening and Becky told them. Becky came back with a blue box. "Found one." Brooke sighed and rubbed a hand through her hair. She grabbed the box and went into the bathroom. She came back out and left the test on the sink.

"Everything will be fine." Andrea said.

"No matter what, it'll all turn out in the end." Michonne said. They all sat and waited the three minutes in complete silence. Brooke got up but sat back down almost instantly.

"I can't look." She said on the verge of tears. Andrea sighed and hugged her.

"I'll look." She said and got up. She grabbed the test from the sink and came back into the room with pursed lips.

"What is it?" Becky asked.

"It's positive." Andrea said quietly. Brooke buried her face in her hands and silently sobbed. "Don't cry, Brooke."

"I just can't believe that I had to get pregnant now. Of all the times I could've gotten pregnant it had to be now." She wept and shook her head.

"What does this mean for what we have to do?" Michonne asked.

"You can't possibly go through with it, honey." Becky said. "You can leave with them tonight and go back to the prison."

"No, that means that Blake will come and kill everyone at the prison. He'll have everything he needs and they'll all be dead." Brooke sniffed and rubbed her nose. "We're still doing this."

"If Daryl finds out that you're doing this while you're pregnant-" Becky said.

"I know he'll be furious but it'll keep him alive." She said.

"And if Blake figures it out? What if he finds out what's been happening and kills you?" Andrea asked with a pointed look.

"I'd rather me be dead than close to twelve people." Brooke said.

"It wouldn't just be you that's dead, Brooke." Becky said and Brooke sighed.

"I know."

"So what are you going to do once they come to the prison?" Michonne asked.

"I'm ending The Governor once and for all. I'm not going to kill him but we'll arrest him. Merle gave me the scoop on the troops. Most hate him and they want to see him dead but a lot of them are scared. They just want to be able to live and some actually agree but that's only a small amount." Brooke explained. "If they see that I've got a gun to his head they'll aim at him as well."

"You'll be three months by then." Becky said. "I'll help you hide the bump, I have some baggy clothes you can borrow and I have a maternity pant band from the last couple that lived here."

"Thanks Becky." Brooke said. They all talked a little more before Brooke went back to her quarters. She lied in bed still in disbelief. She had to do this, pregnant or not, she had to. She heard a knock at the door and ran downstairs.

"Hello Dr. Walsh." The Governor greeted and walked into her office.

"Hello Blake." She replied.

"Dr. Walsh, I was wondering if you would accompany me on a stroll tonight." He asked and Brooke's breathing stopped short. She had to go on with the plan.

"I would love to." She said.

"I'll pick you up at about six." He said.

"I'll be here." Brooke said and he left. She ran a hand through her hair. "This isn't cheating right?" she asked herself quietly. "I'm only pretending to like him. It's not like I'm attracted to him, it's for Daryl. I'm doing this for Daryl." She repeated. She felt sudden nausea and ran to her bathroom. She threw up into the toilet and gagged. She walked back out and saw some altoid mints on her table.

'Thought you could use these.' –Becky

"Just in time." She smirked and popped two mints into her mouth. Six was there before she knew it and Blake was never late. He was always on time and not a minute too soon or a minute later. She heard a knock on her door and she jumped. She slowly opened the door after a few deep breaths. "Hello Blake." She greeted with a smile.

"Hello Dr. Walsh." He replied.

"Call me Brooke." She said and he nodded. He offered his arm and she took it, pretending to enjoy it. "So where are we going?"

"I know a place I think you'll like." He smirked and they walked around town. Brooke knew that Blake had begun to trust her almost whole heartedly and that would cause to his certain demise. Before they got to their destination Blake saw some of his soldiers, including Merle. "Let me talk to them for a minute." He said and she nodded. Brooke felt a roll in her stomach again and she backed away near some bushes. She threw up and only made one gagging sound. She threw up small quantities about three times before she was fine. She popped three mints into her mouth and wiped her mouth. She turned to see Merle.

"The Governor asked me to come get you." He said softly. "Why are you throwin' up, sugar tits?" he asked.

"I just had a bad lunch." She lied. "Nothing to worry about." He gave her a pointed look. "I'll tell you later, now isn't the time." She said and he huffed.

"Come on sugar tits!" he called as Blake was walking closer.

"Don't call her that Dixon!" Blake ordered. "You refer to her as Dr. Walsh."

"Sorry, Dr. Walsh." He said in a mocking manner and walked away.

"Again, you just tell me if he's bothering you." Blake said and sniffed. "Do you smell that?"

"No Blake." She said sniffing herself. "I don't smell anything."

"Must be Dixon." He shrugged and she chuckled. "Come on we're almost there." She took his arm again and he led her into the bookstore. It was indeed very tiny but it had as many books as they could fit in there.

"Oh thanks Blake!" she smiled. "I haven't been here yet!"

"Not this." He grunted. "Follow me." She warily followed him, slowly following his steps and watching his every movement. "This." She walked in and saw a back room with mountains of books. All organized and in tall bookshelves.

"Wow." She gasped. "Why isn't this out front?"

"It's mine." He said. "It's yours too. It has all the classics that you like and several history novels."

"Thank you so much Blake." She replied. "It's lovely." She looked around and checked out the books. She could fell his eyes going up and down her, following every step she took, and she was officially freaked out. This man was watching her like a hawk and she didn't even know his last name. She tried to keep her breathing normal but that didn't last very long.

"Brooke?" he asked almost too close to her. She turned around about to ask what he needed but he grabbed her cheeks and planted a kiss on her lips. She felt disgusted with herself and as if she was the scum of the Earth instead of him. She felt like she had betrayed Daryl in every way, from leaving the group to kissing another man, while she was carrying his baby.

"I'm doing this for Daryl." She repeated in her mind over and over again until it burned. She kissed him back a little and he pulled away, leaving her relieved.

"I have to go." Blake said.

"Thank you for the lovely evening." She replied and he gave her another small kiss.

"Goodbye Brooke." He said.

"Goodbye Blake." He led her out of the library and led her back to her quarters. He left her alone and she quickly ran upstairs. She cried into her pillows, she tried to blame the pregnancy but she knew it was because she had let that happen. She looked over at her clock and it was about eight. She knew that Becky would be done with dinner and she needed to talk to Becky, and the rest of the small group. She walked over and Meghan could tell something was wrong.

"Aunt Brooke?" Meghan asked. She picked her up and saw Merle at the table.

"What's wrong?" Becky asked. Brooke explained everything and Becky agreed that she was doing it for the group.

"Now, why were you throwin' up today?" Merle asked and Becky looked over at Brooke. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm pregnant." She said and Merle almost dropped his glass to the floor.

"Pregnant?" he asked and she nodded. "I ain't lettin' you go to the prison when we attack. It's too dangerous and that's my kin."

"I have to." She replied.

"You're wearing something then." He said after several moments of thought. "Don't tell Daryl I knew."

"Merle, he'll know even if we don't tell him." Becky said. "Daryl's smart, he'll know that she didn't keep it a secret." They kept quiet for a while.

"Man, you two have the worst timing ever." Merle shook his head and the women chuckled at first, but then it turned into full on laughter. Brooke left and met up with Andrea and Michonne at her quarters five hours later.

"Alright, what do you want us to tell the group?" Andrea asked.

"Just tell them that Merle and I are alive. Tell them what's most likely going to happen and for them to be prepared." Brooke answered.

"Do you want us to tell Daryl about the baby?" Andrea asked.

"No, he probably won't take this news well. The fact that I'm pregnant will send him on a rampage to come and get me. Tell him that Becky's alive though and Meghan."

"We will, you be careful Brooke." Michonne said and gave her new friend a hug.

"You too Michonne." Brooke said letting some tears fall. "Be careful Andrea, please." She said and Andrea gave her a hug.

"Good luck Brooke." Andrea said and the two went off on their mission.

Present

Brooke aimed the flaming arrow at the store. She exhaled and fired it at the store that was doused with gasoline from the pumps. The fire roared over the store and she sighed. She quickly hid her things and laid back down in bed. She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it. She said a prayer that Michonne and Andrea were safe, along with the group and the usual things that she prayed for. She looked down at her stomach.

"Hey bump." She said to her stomach. "I just want to let you know that you'll be safe here. I won't let anything happen to you. I don't care if you're a boy or a girl, I'll love you just the same. You're Daddy will too. I know he'll love you and when he finally meets you. I know he won't ever hurt you like his daddy did. Your Daddy's different, he's a good man." Her hormones found her along with her real feelings and she cried again in happiness. Calling Daryl a dad gave her hope. She rubbed her stomach lightly and fell asleep thinking of their family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Two More Weeks

Glenn was on watch during the day. Everyone was still worried about what may have happened. He saw two figures emerging from the woods. He gasped and dropped them to the floor.

"Rick!" he yelled and ran from the watchtower.

Andrea and Michonne had survived three days in the forest and thought they had gotten lost. They were covered and dirt and they felt like they were back where they started, hopelessly aiming for a haven. They came through a clearing and saw a large building with barbed wire.

"We made it!" Andrea laughed. Michonne joined in and the girls hugged each other in celebration.

"Rick!" they heard being called. They ran to the front and saw Rick and Glenn. Both men embraced Andrea and introduced themselves to Michonne.

"Where were y'all?" Rick asked.

"Get everyone to gather 'round." Andrea said.

"We have a message." Michonne added and they looked confused. "From Brooke." The men hurried them inside as they sat down and were served water. Daryl looked at both women.

"What's the message?" He grunted. "Go on, spit it out."

"I'm guessing that's Daryl." Michonne said.

"Yeah." Andrea replied quietly. "Brooke's alive." She said and the people sighed in relief. "That's not all. Merle's alive, Becky's alive, and Meghan's alive as well." Daryl's breathing stopped short. Merle? Was he part of the army? Andrea and Michonne explained the rest of the plan to the group.

"Oh thank God!" Lori said. Andrea couldn't believe how big she had gotten. She was about eight months and was approaching her due date.

"I think we can do that." Herschel said.

"Little Walsh is a crazy little thing." T-Dog smiled. Andrea and Michonne were allowed to take a shower.

Daryl sat in his cell breathing deeply. He was so glad she was okay but he had to go another month without her. He knew he could do it know that it was a proven fact that Brooke was alive. He could feel something from Andrea though. Something like regret or hesitation, she wasn't telling him something. He knew something was up. He rubbed a hand down his face and held his head. She was going to be putting herself in a lot of danger if she was coming with the army for the attack. He smirked to himself.

"She's a Walsh, she can do it." He chuckled a little bit.

Brooke

Brooke woke up with more sickness. She stayed in her bathroom for about fifteen minutes with her head in the toilet before she could take a shower and brush her teeth vigorously. The day went on as usual and she knew she had done everything she could to prepare for the attack. She had gotten rid of their sources, had Blake wrapped around her finger, and she was ready. This month would fly by and she had to be prepared for any changes while learning how to deal with them. She put on some regular jeans, a long sleeved, purple sweater, and her combat boots. She pulled her hair half up and splashed some water on her face, trying to remove the sick feeling from her stomach. She walked downstairs to her office and began on preparing for the day ahead. Most of the day was same old same old. A couple of colds, strep throat, stomach bugs, etc. A knock from the door rang into her ears and she hoped it wasn't Blake. She hadn't quite figured out how to deal with him after the kiss.

"Merle." She sighed and invited him in.

"I brought you something that could help with the barfing." He said and gave her a bag.

"Morning sickness." She corrected with a smile. She opened the bag. "Peppermint, ginger, and lemon?"

"Becky said that the ginger could be put in tea. The peppermint can be used for tea too. She said that lemons, limes, all that citrus shit should help out if you smell them." He said.

"Thank you Merle." She said. "This means a lot."

"That's my niece or nephew in there." He said with a smirk. "I'm gonna help ya out through this. You won't let me take you to the prison so this is the best I can do. I brought you this too."

"Prenatal vitamins." she said in disbelief. "I thought that Blake didn't allow women to have children yet?"

"No, he allows the women to have their children if they're pregnant before they come into town. They have to get rid of the baby if they get pregnant in Woodbury." He said.

"Well that's nice of him." She commented sarcastically. "Thank you so much." She said and she hugged him.

"No problem Sugar-tits." He said and she patted his back a little harder. He laughed and they separated. "You caused a lot of stuff."

"Did they know it was me?" she asked.

"No idea. They didn't see Andrea or Michonne either. I saw them escape before anyone could get them." He explained.

"Oh thank God!" she celebrated and ran a hand through her hair. "Now all we do is wait." Merle said goodbye to her and lightly, but hesitantly, patted her belly. She chuckled as he left. She looked down at her stomach.

"That was your Uncle Merle. You'll get used to him after a while." She smiled and rubbed her stomach. She didn't see Blake the rest of the day but she figured that was because of the destruction last night. About a month and a half later, things were still pretty hectic trying to get ready for the attack. They barely had any ammo and weapons but Blake was determined to attack. Brooke was sleeping peacefully but received a rude awakening.

"LET GO OF HER!" a man yelled in the hallway. She slowly got out of bed and snuck to her door. She cracked it open and saw some soldiers, including Merle, leading a couple to Blake's office. "LET GO OF HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled again.

"Shut him up!" Blake ordered and one of the men punched the screaming husband in the gut. Brooke could hear them clearly from her door and decided to stay and eavesdrop. "Now Mrs. Steele, tell me why you were ordered here?" he asked but the woman stayed quiet. She heard a loud smack and the woman cried. Brooke held her hand over her mouth and begged herself not to gasp.

"I'm pregnant." She answered.

"And what did I tell you when you two first came into Woodbury?" Blake asked.

"You were focusing on territory, not population." The woman sniffed.

"And if you did increase the population?" he edged.

"I have to get rid of the baby." She said and Brooke felt hot tears go down her cheek and over her hand.

"Very good, Mrs. Steele." Blake said.

"I'm not going to." She replied with a firmer voice.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I'm not giving up my baby." She said. "It's mine and I decide what I do!"

"Is that so?" Blake said and Brooke could see the shadows of the people. Mrs. Steele nodded her head. "Alright then." Brooke could see a gun and a large sound bounced through the hallway. She saw Mrs. Steele fall to the ground. She had been shot in the head.

"Harper!" the man yelled and tried to attack Blake. The attempt failed and he too was shot. Blake aimed his gun again towards Harper's stomach and pulled the trigger once again. Brooke held her stomach and cried silently.

"Clean this shit up." Blake said and he turned to walk out of the room. Brooke quickly went back into the room and went to her bed. She took deep breaths as she sobbed. This man had was broken and had irreversible damage. Something had happened to him, this wasn't about territory. Something had happened and Brooke had to know. There had to be a reason for his actions. Brooke sighed and said a prayer. She rubbed her stomach again.

"Hey bump." She whispered with her voice cracking. "I don't know if you heard any of that but again, that won't happen to us. I'm going to keep you safe. We both have a guardian angels and they're watching over us right now. You would've loved your Uncle Shane. He probably would've taken you to the park, to the ice cream store, out hunting," she sniffed and smiled. "Catch frogs and have Cajun styled Kermit legs. I love you bump, I won't let anything bad happen to us." She promised. She didn't get any sleep that night. She would always see the images of that night. Morning finally broke through her windows and she sighed. She learned from the last several mornings and took her time getting up. She took her required vitamins and got ready for the day. She had a little bit of shape to her belly and had to wear a baggy t-shirt. She only had close to two weeks until the attack on the prison so she wouldn't have to hide her belly for too much longer. She heard a knock at her door and she opened, thinking it may have been Merle.

"Hello Brooke." Blake greeted.

"Blake." She said a little shocked. "Sorry, I'm still a little tired." Blake chuckled and she smiled.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked.

"Like a rock." She lied and he nodded.

"So only two more weeks." He said.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"I have an army."

_"We have Daryl Dixon."_ She thought. "Good point." She chuckled.

"We'll have it in no time." He shrugged. "Would you come along with us? Just in case we might need your quick thinking."

"Of course, Blake." She said.

"Also, if it wasn't so close to the attack I would've asked you on another outing." He added.

"I would've said yes." She said.

"How about we have dinner soon? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Perfect." She said. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. They exchanged goodbyes and he left. "Only two more weeks." She mumbled.

The Prison

Andrea paced in her cell. She knew that Daryl could tell something was up. She was going crazy with not telling someone what was also going on. Michonne told her to be strong but Michonne was having a hard time as well though she was doing a lot better than Andrea. She couldn't keep a big secret like this but she had to find someone that would keep their mouth shut. She snuck out of her cell late in the night. She went up to a watch tower and sighed.

"Rick?" she called quietly.

"Andrea? What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"Are you alone up here?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked a little more concerned.

"I have to tell you something that you have to swear on your life that you will never tell. Not to Lori, Carl, anyone." She said.

"Is it that serious?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Michonne and I left out a big part of what happened back at Woodbury." She started. "The day we left…" Andrea took a deep breath. She knew that Rick would stay true to his word. "Brooke's pregnant." Rick dropped his flashlight to the ground as he gasped.

"Pregnant? How far along?" he asked.

"Two months." Andrea replied and picked up the flashlight. "You promised not to tell anyone."

"I know, I know." He said quietly. "Doesn't she realize-"

"She'd rather her and the baby be dead than us." Andrea concluded. Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He opened his mouth to say something else but the door swung open.

"It's Lori, she's going into labor!"Daryl said and the two ran downstairs.

_"Shit! Did he hear?"_ Andrea thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I wanted to say thank you for all the views, favorites, follows, and reviews! It's awesome to have so much support from you guys! I need to ask for a favor that I would really appreciate. This is my first time writing my main character in my story as a pregnant woman. I've been doing my baby research but if you have any knowledge about pregnancy and the birth I would greatly appreciate it. Being the youngest in my family I haven't had that much experience with pregnancies. I have a nephew and another on the way but I don't get to see my brother and my sister in law that often so I really don't have an inside source besides what Google gives me. Just please PM me if you have any tips! Thanks so much and please feel free to review! Happy reading!

Chapter 11: Way Too Close

Brooke was asleep and heard a knock at her door very early in the morning. She got up and walked over to open it.

"Brooke, you need to change." Merle said. "We have somewhere to go."

"Merle, what's going on?" she asked.

"Just get dressed now." He said and she did as she was told. They sneaked around the guards and into the woods. Once they were there Brooke saw many men from the army there.

"Merle, what's going on?" she asked as she saw the Asian man that she met from the first day and smirked.

"These are your reinforcements." Merle answered. "Ready to start a rebellion?"

Prison

Lori had just delivered the baby after twelve hours of labor. Herschel and Beth had cleaned the baby up. Rick waited with Lori as she rested. Herschel walked in with the baby girl.

"Here you go Rick, she's healthy and perfect." Herschel smiled and gave Rick the little girl. Rick smiled and held his new child. He looked at her face and sighed. The baby looked just like Shane. Jet black hair, brown eyes, and olive skin. This wasn't his baby and he was devastated. Lori looked over.

"How is she?" Lori asked.

"She's fine." He replied. "So, Sophia?"  
"We promised Carl." Lori said. They had been very distant lately ever since she tried to get Brooke separated from the group.

"I know she isn't mine, Lori." Rick said. "I mean look at her. She looks like him."

"I know." She replied softly.

"But, I want to help you take care of her." Rick said. "You didn't cheat on me, you needed someone. I'll help you raise her as if she were mine. We'll raise her just like we did Carl." Lori started to cry and Sophia squirmed a little. Rick sighed knowing that Shane had told him to do it. It was the right thing to do though.

Daryl waited with the others but kept shooting looks at Andrea.

_"What the hell was she so worried about?"_ Daryl thought. _"Why was she so secretive?"_

Andrea could feel Daryl glancing at her every once in a while. Andrea knew she had screwed up big time. If he did know, Brooke's plan would fail. He would go berserk and would definitely go on a rampage. She walked away so that maybe she could escape his gaze but she heard him stand. She walked on but as soon as they were far enough away from the group he grabbed her left shoulder.

"What's goin' on?" he asked. "You ain't tellin' me somethin'." She sighed and thought of something to tell him. She could talk him through this.

"Alright, The Governor has asked Brooke out on dates." She confessed. "She's gone with him."

"But it doesn't mean anything?" he asked.

"It means nothing. She feels like shit every time. They had only been on one when Michonne and I left. She hated herself for it." Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "They haven't done anything, like, you know."

"I know she wouldn't do that." He snapped back.

"You mad?" she asked.

"No." he grunted. "It doesn't mean anything."

"It's also helping her keep his guard down. It's helping." She added. "She hates him Daryl. It doesn't mean anything. All she kept saying was that she felt awful."

"I know she's not cheating on me." He said. "I know she won't do anything past a peck on the lips." Andrea patted his shoulder. "Come on, we need to get back."

In the woods

Brooke was overwhelmed by the tragic stories of the most of the Woodbury soldiers. Most had lost their wives because of Blake. Many had children that had "run away". Wes, the Asian man, had lost both his pregnant wife and little boy who was only six years old. Merle looked at Brooke and nodded. She stood up and took a deep breath.

"All these stories are heart wrenching to me." She began. "This is all the more reason to go against Blake. He has destroyed our lives, piece by piece, little by little, and it's time he pays for what he's done to all of us. He's threatening the lives of my friends, my family, everything that I care about. He has done the same to all of us. It's high time that WE step up. WE take control! No more dictatorship, we need a democracy. Blake says that this is as close to normal as we're ever going to get. So this is where it ends? We are dictated and restricted to the very ground? No! We need to have our own decisions! We have our own lives! He can take our weapons, our family, our friends, but he can't take our freedom, our minds, and our pride! We have something he doesn't. We have the power to over throw him! To start over! We can change our fate, we have a chance! I'm going to take that chance, so who will join me?" the speech moved all the soldiers. They were far enough away from Woodbury so they couldn't be heard. The men cheered and they made their plan. Nothing was going to stop them. It was fifty against twenty. If they planned it just right, with all their skills combined, they could win. All the men took their routes back to Woodbury while Brooke and Merle snuck back into Becky's house.

"How did it go?" Becky asked sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee mug.

"Very well." Brooke answered.

"We'll be able to do it no problem, we jus' gotta time it right." Merle added.

"How are you feeling?" Becky asked Brooke. "You know, with the pregnancy and all."  
"I feel fine, the morning sickness has gotten a lot better in the past couple of days but I guess it's because I know how to handle it now."

"You've been takin' the vitamins right?" Merle asked.

"Yeah, um, Becky could you leave us alone for a minute?" she asked and Becky nodded.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I heard what happened last night." She said.

"I didn't hurt them." Merle said.

"I know but are any of those men in the rebellion?" she asked.

"No, they all kiss the ground the Governor spits on." He replied. "I ain't gonna let that happen to you."

"I'm not going to let it happen to you either." She said. "How can you sit through that?"

"I've been 'round stuff like that long enough to become numb to it. Now, shooting the family I wasn't numb to but you learn after two or three of 'em to sit through it like a man." He explained. Becky came back in not long after that.

"So, how is the baby going to be protected?" Becky asked.

"She'll wear a bullet proof vest." Merle said. "We have some meant for fatties that she could use."

"Thank you for putting it so nicely Merle." Brooke replied and he snickered.

"How big are you?" Becky asked. Brooke stood and lifted her shirt. It was getting into shape and there was a bump on the lower part of her abdomen, not her entire stomach yet. "I still can't believe you've managed to hide it. It's noticeable. You're about three months now, right?"

"Only if I wear tighter clothing. I wear men's shirts so it's baggy and yeah, I think I'm about three months. I counted and it had been a month and a half so I didn't know for that long." Brooke explained. "So what's the plan for here when we're gone?"

"The people in town are going to gather and some of the people who are in on it will help me announce it. We won't have any trouble; he's taking the entire army so that means no guards. No one will disagree with us. We've wanted to rebel but it's too dangerous without weapons." Becky said. "We're all ready to have a democracy and our freedom."

"And we'll be able to get that." Merle told her. They all slept in Becky's house that night. Brooke smirked as she laid on the couch. Merle and Becky could try all they wanted but Brooke knew they were living together. She woke up early the next morning and sighed. She had dinner tonight with Blake. She ran a hand through her hair, which had been cut a little past her shoulders by Becky. This would be a difficult night.

Brooke walked down the office as she did the first night in Woodbury but she knew that this time it would just be her and Blake. She opened the door and Blake was sitting at the table. She sat at the opposite end. The entire thing felt awkward but they were able to have many conversations. Some that interested her but most was not interesting to her. At the end of the meal she went to leave but Blake walked over to her.

"Goodnight Brooke." Blake said.

"Goodnight Blake." She replied and he kissed her once again. This time was different. It was with more heat. He place his hands the back of her neck and she placed hers on his chest. They both knew what he wanted but he didn't know she didn't. His hands move to her back and she knew that one bad move and he would be able to feel her stomach. She pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry Blake." She said and thought very quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Blake but I can't do this. Not yet anyways." She sighed. "I have a confession to make." She said and he listened. "It wasn't just me in the woods. I had my husband with me. We had been together since high school and he got bit a week before you found me. I had to put him down. It just doesn't feel right." She started to cry and Blake sighed.

"I had no idea." Blake said actually saddened by her story. "I know how it feels to lose someone very close."

"You had a family?" she sobbed.

"I had a daughter. She was only five years old. I lost her a couple of days before we found Woodbury." He explained. Her theory had been proven right. This wasn't about population, he wanted others to feel as badly as he felt. She took some pity on him for the loss of his daughter but not much. No one deserves what he had gotten but he had taken his emptiness too far. Somehow, she could understand his actions. "Her name was Darcy."

"I'm so sorry Blake." She said.

"What was his name?" he asked.

"Daniel." She replied and he nodded. "I like you Blake but I think it's too soon."

"Brooke, I like you a lot too. I understand completely." He said. "Would you still like to go out?" he asked.

"Very much it's just we're moving too fast." She said. "I enjoy going on dates with you." She lied.

"I enjoy them too." He smiled. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight Brooke."

"Goodnight Blake." She said and walked out of the room. She walked to her room quickly and laid down in her bed. She sighed and held her hands to her forehead. "Oh, that was too close." She gasped. "Way. Too. Close."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I want to say thank you for all the reviews, views, favorites, and follows! It means a lot so please keep reviewing! I was really excited to write this chapter because this one has lots of drama! So yeah, please feel free to review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 12: My Family

It was the morning of the attack and Brooke felt restless. She didn't get any sleep that night as every scenario went through her head. The army only had some ammunition but they had their trucks with machine guns. She would be managing one of them and she knew their plan. She zipped the bullet proof vest around her stomach and chest and put on her oversized t-shirt. They would have to wait a while before the attack but she knew that the time would fly by.

The Prison

Daryl and Rick stood watch for the army in the evening. They knew that today was the day that they would attack and they were ready for them. Andrea and Michonne had warned them that they still had some ammunition but not much. They said that the group had more guns but the army had more powerful weapons. Rick looked over at Daryl and sighed. He had no idea that Brooke was pregnant and he was going to watch her put her life in danger. Rick understood that this could be the last time he saw his group but he knew that they would be able to win.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Nothing Daryl." Rick said.

"Ain't nothin'." Daryl said. "What's up?"

"Just worried that's all." Rick said but he knew Daryl was smarter than that. He looked through his binoculars. "It's time."

The cars drove up one by one and the army filed out in front of the prison. Brooke was behind the machine gun and Merle stood behind Blake. The rebellion was in a different formation than the rest of the army but it wasn't noticeable. They were all on the outside of the formation so they would be able to attack more easily. Blake stood with confidence and Brooke aimed her gun.

"I'm going to leave you with one final warning before this whole thing starts." He announced. "You can live in harmony with us at Woodbury or you can be killed here. It's your choice." He waited for a moment and they heard nothing. "Have it your way." Gun shots were fired at the prison. Brooke saw one man aiming at Daryl and Rick. She looked over at Merle and he nodded. They gave the signal and the rebellion aimed at the army. Brooke fired at the men with their guns pointed at the watchtower. "What the hell?" Blake yelled and saw his men turning on him in an instant. "Keep breaking down the door!" he ordered his allies. He saw an arrow go through one of the men's head. He looked behind as Merle stabbed another in the throat that was fighting him. Just as the last two men holding the ram went down, the door burst open and he ran inside with revenge filling his body.

"Merle!" Brooke called.

"Come on, I'll cover you!" he said and she jumped out of the vehicle. He shielded her as she ran inside the prison. He closed the doors behind her so no one else could follow and they continued to fight.

Brooke ran in the prison to find the group. She ran into cell block C to find the women, along with Carl, Herschel, and a baby that looked just like Shane.

"Aunt Brooke!" Carl cried. She bent down and grabbed Carl in a hug.

"Hey handsome." She said. She turned her attention to Herschel. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." Herschel said.

"At the back of the prison, an Asian man named Wes is there with a truck. He's part of the rebellion so I need you to help me guide everyone in there."

"I can do that." He said.

"Let's go, we don't have time to waste." She said. Everyone followed her to the back of the prison carefully. Wes was standing at the car with his gun drawn. "Wes!" she called.

"Come on!" he yelled. She pushed Carl into the car first, then the rest except for Lori and Sophia.

"Lori, we don't have time!" she yelled.

"I'm waiting for Rick!" Lori said holding Sophia in her arms. Brooke's lips tightened.

"Come on, we'll go find them! Wes, don't let anything happen to them!" she said and they ran back into the prison. They jogged into cell block C to see Rick and Daryl coming back from the watchtower. Daryl immediately ran to Brooke and embraced her.

"We are going to have a long talk about this." He panted. "Oh God, I love you so much."

"I love you too, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Oh isn't this touching." A chilling voice said. They pulled apart to look at Blake with his gun drawn. "You know, you're a pretty damn good liar. I didn't know that he was your husband." Daryl looked at Brooke but her eyes were narrowed at Blake. "You are very clever but look at you now. You've met your end because you weren't able to kill me. Now all of you move away from her." No one moved and he cocked his gun. "NOW!" Daryl looked at Brooke and she nodded her head. They all moved away from her and Sophia started to cry. "Now I know you have a bullet proof vest on. You didn't think I wouldn't notice it did you? Take it off, drop your gun, or your husband dies. All of you!" She sighed because she knew she would have to lift her shirt in order to take off the vest. She lifted her shirt and took zipped of the vest. Blake laughed manically and she could feel Daryl's shock. "So you were knocked up this entire time?" he laughed. "Let me ask you something, do you know what I do to women like you, in your state?"

"Yes." She answered and Sophia cried even louder. Lori tried to comfort her but the baby could sense the danger in the room.

"Let me tell you how different this is going to be. You never mess with me, you don't cross me. I'm going to kill everyone you love, one by one. First I'll kill the baby, then I'll kill her mother, then her father, then your husband. You will watch them suffer one by one. Then I kill your baby, then finally I will kill you. And when I get back to Woodbury, I'll make sure that every living member of the rebellion is tortured and hanged. That's how much I want to hurt you. That's how much I want to see you burn." Brooke's blood boiled and she looked over at Daryl.

"You can do all you want to me but don't you dare hurt my family." She growled.

"Well, sorry I don't work that way." Blake said and pointed his gun at Sophia. Brook pulled a six shooter from her waist band and shot Blake before he could do anything. He went down but he was till gasping for air and reaching for his gun. Brook picked it up and Daryl took it out of her hands.

"You don't hurt my family." Daryl said and shot Blake right between the eyes. The front door burst open and the rebellion walked in. Merle stood in the front.

"It's over. We won." He sighed and grinned.

"How many did we lose?" Brooke asked.

"Fifteen in total. We need to go make sure they don't come back. Wes made it back to Woodbury with the group." The remainder of the rebellion walked outside and they finished the job so none of them would come back as walkers. Brooke could feel Daryl's eyes on her. She knew she was in for it and he was upset. They climbed into the Prius and drove back. When they arrived, the entire town was there waiting. As soon as the soldiers stepped out of their cars, people cheered and celebrated. She saw Wes running to a woman and a child. Becky explained that they had found some of the missing in a room under City Hall. Everyone was so tired from waiting and fighting that they decided to hold a town meeting the next day. They went to the housing area of the town where they were able to pick the house they wanted. Daryl and Brooke only talked a little about what house but they decided on a two story, three bedroom house that looked just like the one in Daryl's dream but larger.

"What may I ask is the household's last name?" A woman asked so she could put it down in the book.

"Dixon." Daryl answered.

"And what's your status?" she asked but realized her mistake. She didn't have to ask those types of questions anymore. "Sorry, I'm used to asking that."

"Married." Daryl replied and the woman nodded. She gave them the keys and they walked inside. It was fully furnished and was a beautiful house. It had light blue walls with a black leather couch, a stainless steel kitchen, and other nice furniture. The couple sat down on the couch but Daryl soon stood up and started pacing. Brooke held her hands together. "Brooke…" he started but closed his mouth. He ran a hand down his face. "Why would you do that?"

"I thought it was best for the group." She replied.

"Do you have any idea the hell you put me through?" he yelled. "Did you have a death wish? You could've been killed! You keep puttin' your life in danger and I thought I could handle it but this is too far, Brooke! This was your worst idea yet! I was going crazy worryin' about you!" he huffed and Brooke hung her head down. "This is too out of hand, Brooke." He said a little more calmly. "I mean you're pregnant, with my child and you just fuckin' went to war! What were you thinkin'? You're carryin' my baby, OUR baby Brooke!"

"Listen Daryl, I'd rather me and the baby be dead than the rest of you." She stated.

"Damn it Brooke!" he yelled. "Do you know how much that stings? Was this supposed to be a way to get rid of the baby?"

"No!" she defended. "I want this baby but I needed y'all to be safe. If I got killed in the process then at least you would be alive."

"Did you think I would be okay if I found out you died?" He asked angrily. "I would rather be dead if you were gone!" Brooke had tears flowing down her face.

"Daryl I'm-"

"I am still talkin'!' he roared. "You keep on doing this sort of shit! I swear the next time you do this, it's done! I can't keep worryin' about you. I love you too damn much to keep on doing that and you can't keep doin' this to me!" he yelled. He shook his head and went towards the front door. Brooke stood and walked towards him even though she knew to leave a pissed Dixon alone.

"Daryl wait!" she called but he slammed the door. "Oh God…" she sobbed and she sat on the floor against a wall. He had never been that mad at her before and she didn't know what to expect. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed even harder. She took the small vase beside her and threw it against the opposite wall as a result of being so upset for her stupidity. Daryl was right, she knew he was right. It wasn't fair for her to do what she did and now she realized she could lose him forever.

Daryl walked through the streets in the middle of the darkness in his life and in the sky. He came across a small house and knocked on the door. Carol opened and saw his red face.

"Come in." she said and he stormed into her house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Darkness of Day

Daryl sat down at Carol's kitchen table in silence. He was furious but at the same time he was relieved. He had so many conflicting emotions that he just couldn't think straight. Carol sat down a glass of water in front of him and he grunted as a thank you.

"You need to talk about it?" she asked. He sighed and threw his head back. "It's okay if you don't I understand." She said. He spilled everything about what had happened, including that Brooke was three months pregnant. He had yelled but he never cried, he whispered and mumbled. He was a jumbled mess of how he was supposed to deal with everything and Carol understood that.

"I just don't even know how to feel, Carol." He said. "I'm so happy that she's alive, I love her more than anythin' but I'm so angry with her."

"Daryl, I know it's going to take you a long time to forgive her but I think she understands what she did was wrong. She needs you, especially now. After being away from her so long you need her too." Carol said. "What she did saved us but she didn't think about the effect it would have on us. I agree with you one hundred percent but look at us now. We live in a secure town where we can start over and you're going to be a father. She did all of this to help us even if it did put you through hell."

"I just wished she had thought about it." He said.

"I do too, I hated seeing you that way." She replied. "You need to go back to her though, you need each other." Daryl nodded and gave Carol a hug.

"Thanks Carol." He said and she patted his back.

"No problem." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he left. Carol smirked at her friend as he left. She had done the best she could to help him and that made her feel amazing.

Daryl opened the front door to their house and the lights were off. He saw a little bit of glass on the floor and some scratches on the wall. He sighed, knowing she had thrown something in frustration. He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom where saw her asleep in one of his sleeveless shirts. She had the sheets covering her legs but he could see his shirt covering her bump. The skin under her eyes was puffy and her cheeks and nose were a bright red. She had been crying hard until she had fallen asleep. He pulled off his boots and laid down in bed next to her. He didn't want to wake her up so he reluctantly put his hand on her stomach. It felt wonderful to finally touch the bump that had been growing. He felt a little flutter in the stomach and knew that the baby had kicked. He breathed in sharply at the surprise. He smiled next and slowly started rubbing her belly.

"Um, hey babe, no, um, bump, I'll call you bump." Daryl began. "I know we haven't met before but I'm your daddy. I'll be a good daddy, I'll teach you things like how to talk, how to walk, maybe I can convince your momma to let me teach you how to hunt. I won't be like my daddy, I won't ever hurt you. I'll protect you and your momma because I love you both more than anythin' in the world." He kept rubbing her stomach until he heard her sniff. He looked up and saw that Brooke had turned her face away from him. "You heard that?" he asked.

"Every word." She replied. "Don't you remember that I'm a light sleeper." She joked and he chuckled.

"Yeah I remember." He said. She finally turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly and tears fell down her face again. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You know it's gonna take me time to forgive you." He said.

"I know."

"What you did was awful. I never told you how much hell I went through in the beginnin' of this thing when I thought you were dead. Everythin' I did reminded me of you Brooke. It tore me apart and when you finally came around I knew I could survive. Then you leave again and I hit rock bottom. Let alone the fact that son of a bitch was takin' you on dates."

"We didn't-"

"I know. I know Brooke." He said. "You're not a cheater and I know that. I told you in the beginnin' and I'll tell you again. I need you here with me. I don't want you runnin' around doin' everything you think you can do. One of these days you are not going to be able to do somethin' and you'll be dead. You're not Shane, you're not ruthless. You can't do everything and you can't do the things he did." She wept softly against his neck and he felt hot tears running down it. "I still love you no matter what but if you do a stunt like that again it's over. I can't worry if you're alive every second of the say like I have the past three months. Not happenin' again."

"I promise I won't ever do that again." She said. "I need you too Daryl. I love you more than anything."

"Then I won't leave you." He said. "It would've been the hardest thing for me to do but I just can't go through that again." He stopped and thought for a moment. He knew she would keep this promise now. Now that she realized the toll it takes on both of them, she wouldn't dare do it again. "I promise you I'll be there for you and the baby."

"I won't ever hurt you." She said against his neck.

"Oh no, you're gonna hurt me." He said.

"No I won't." she replied.

"So you're not gonna break my hand when your pushin' a Dixon baby out?" he asked and she chuckled against him. "You're not leavin' me again."

"Never." She said. "I can promise you that, Daryl."

"You better, you're my wife." He said.

"So I'm Brooke Dixon now?" she asked and he smiled.

"Yeah, I like it." He said.

"I do too." She agreed. He looked down at her and pulled her chin up to face him. He leaned in and gave her a sweet, closed mouth kiss. "I missed that."

"Me too." He replied.

"You wanna see my stomach." She asked and he nodded. She unbuttoned a couple of buttons from his shirt and pulled them away. He looked at her stomach carefully. "Bump seems okay." She said. "I haven't had that much trouble with it. I can tell it's a Dixon because it moves and kicks a whole lot." He reached out and rubbed her stomach again. He put his ear to it and he could hear its heartbeat. His breath was taken away. "I've been talking to it too." She said. "You should thank Merle, he was able to get me some prenatal vitamins."

"He take care of you?" he asked and she nodded.

"You have no idea." She said. "Oh and you saw Becky right?"

"Yeah and Meghan." He said. "Why, what's up?"

"Turns out Mitch isn't Meghan's father." She said.

"Then who is?" he asked looking into her eyes now, her beautiful, dark blue eyes.

"Merle." She replied.

"Doesn't surprise me now that I think about it." Daryl said. "Wow, Merle's a dad."

"Meghan really likes him too." She replied.

"Never thought I hear that." He said. "He'll make a good uncle though."

"That's what I told Bump." She said. He gave her belly a kiss and gave her another one.

"Come on, gets some sleep. It's been a long day." He said.

"Alright, I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said and they laid back down. They fell asleep with him rubbing her belly. In the middle of all the darkness of that day, he had found some light. Brooke was okay, she was safe, and she was having their child. He knew that their road to recovery would be rough.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I got an awesome response to chapter 12 and 13 so that made me really excited! I was glad to see y'all were relieved that she was okay and that Daryl let her have it because that was my response as well, haha! Thanks for all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows because it really means a lot! Thanks again and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 14: A Great Place to Start

Daryl woke up the next morning with Brooke's head resting in between his neck and his collarbone. Her small bump distanced them a little bit but at least he could still hold her. The puffiness from under her eyes had gone down her and cheeks weren't as red as they used to be. She was truly glowing and Daryl held her a little tighter but not too tight. One hand was on the bump and the other was at the small of her back. He sighed and accidentally inhaled her scent. He smirked to himself that she was there again. The fluttering from her belly happened again and he smiled.

"Yep, you're a Dixon alright." He said. "Just promise not to hurt Momma." He knew he would be able to forgive Brooke, it would be hard not to forgive her. He loved Brooke and he made it very clear last night that she is not doing something like that ever again. This time, they were never leaving each other. She would never hurt him like that again and he would never do the same to her. He quietly slipped from her and walked downstairs. He found some coffee in the pantry and put it in the coffee maker along with some water. He laid down on the couch thinking of how they were going to work this out. He loved her but he was pissed at her. He was mad at her but wanted to forgive her at the same time. He couldn't forgive her, not yet anyways. He knew that the fact that he hadn't would drive Brooke crazy but it's what she needed. She needed to further know how much this hurt him. He closed his eyes and accidentally went back to sleep. He woke up maybe thirty minutes later with a blanket draped over him and a cup of coffee on the table in front of him. It was still steaming and he looked over to see Brooke reading Little Women in the opposite chair. She was still in his shirt but had put some PJ pants on. She sat like she always did when she was reading in a chair with her feet draped over the arm and her back resting against a pillow on the opposite arm. She propped the book on top of her bump, which made him smirk to himself. He stretched and reached for the coffee cup. She remembered that he drank his coffee black.

"Morning." She greeted looking at him.

"Morning." He replied taking a sip from the mug.

"It's pretty good, you know how I like it strong." She said.

"Is coffee okay for the baby?" Daryl asked.

"I can only have one cup a day." She replied. "Otherwise I'll get sick."

"Any morning sickness?" he asked.

"Not any more, just when something makes me sick. I found out I can't eat strawberries." She pouted and he chuckled. "So the town meeting's at ten this morning so we better get ready soon. This one's going to last a little while." Daryl grunted and stood up. She smirked sadly and continued to read her book. She looked up as he was walking up the stairs and sighed. She wondered what would've happened if she hadn't gone to Woodbury. Would they have lived? Would they have died? Would they have stayed at the prison or gone back to the farm? She shook her head. There was nothing she could do about it now. The damage was done and she wondered if Daryl would ever forgive her. Would they end up like a happily divorced couple and just be friends for their baby or would they be able to work it out? She wanted it to work out but she didn't know how to make that happen. Did she just have to wait or did she have to take action? She pursed her lips and closed her book after she finished a chapter. She walked upstairs to go and shower. She passed Daryl, who had wet hair, on the way and squeezed his arm. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Daryl watched as she walked into their bathroom. He looked back down at the arm she had squeezed and took a deep breath. He knew she wasn't trying to suck up to him; it was just something she did. If she was trying to suck up to him she would've made him breakfast or something like that. He walked out to check out the rest of the house and when he came back she was pulling on a large, light blue v-neck. She brushed out her hair that had dried. She turned and jumped when she saw Daryl standing there.

"Oh God, you scared me." She breathed.

"Sorry." He replied.

"It's okay, where did I put my vitamins?" she asked and he grabbed them from a drawer. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He said. "Come on, we better go before the room fills up." She nodded and walked with him downstairs. The center of town wasn't too far and it was a nice day so they decided to walk. She never made an attempt to grab his hand. She just looked forward and carried on. Daryl wanted at least some things to be normal again so he reached over and grabbed her hand. He interlaced their fingers and he saw her slowly close her eyes out of the corner of his eye. They arrived and they took a seat next to Becky, Merle, and Meghan. "So, Brooke told me." Daryl whispered to his brother. They talked so that they could only hear each other while Becky and Brooke where talking.

"Yep, she's mine." He replied as Meghan was asleep in his lap. "Kinda can't believe the way I treated her when she was younger. Kinda wish I was there you know?"

"Who are you and what've you done with Merle?" Daryl asked and Merle laughed.

"I mean it man." He said. "I ain't becomin' Dad. So how did things go last night?"

"Told her like it is." Daryl replied.

"Like we always do." Merle said and Daryl smirked. "How did she take it?"

"She cried, told me she was sorry, told me she was never leaving me again." He said. "I've never seen her cry so much in her life."

"Do you believe her?" Merle asked.

"Oh yeah." He said.

"Just to let you know, this ain't been easy for her either." Merle confessed. "I would walk into her office and her cheeks would be red or her nose would be runny. She's told me she wished she hadn't done it before but she knew it was the best thing she could do for the group." Daryl nodded slowly. "Just don't let her go, okay?"

"I'm not goin' too." He said. "Why are you bein' a big brother all of a sudden?"

"You two are good for each other, I've always thought that but you know. It was supposed to be you and me against the world. Didn't really want her in our lives before Meemaw. I actually started warmin' up to her when I figured out when she tried to help us out, member that?"

"Yeah, I remember." Daryl grunted.

"She cares about you, about all of us." Merle said. "That's somethin' we ain't never had before." They paused for a minute as Meghan tossed a little. Merle picked her up so that her head was lying on his chest. "Does she know that you're not goin' to?"

"I think she's worried that I won't be able to forgive her." Daryl said. "She hasn't tried anythin', she knows how pissed I am about it. I told her it's just goin' to take me a while but I can't just stay mad at her, especially now."

"She's got you trapped little brother." The brothers chuckled a little and the meeting started. The town decided to hold elections of who was going to be the governor. Of course now the governor would have overseers and Brooke had convinced Daryl to become one. It didn't take a whole lot of convincing since he wanted to become one. They also decided for people to pick their jobs. Brooke and Herschel would be the doctors, and Herschel would also be a veterinarian. Beth and Maggie would be nurses. Merle and Daryl could help out at the butcher shop, hunt, and also make some furniture if they'd liked. Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog would help with keeping the town safe, and the rest went on. Others from the town decided on their jobs and it all surprisingly worked out. They kept the system of trade and assigned number of things each month since, again, they couldn't create a currency. Everyone would be pulling their weight in town and no one complained. Anything was better than the dictatorship and this was a great place to start.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Ugh, I'm so excited that it's October! The weather is awesome, it's my birthday month, Halloween is my second favorite holiday, and of course The Walking Dead comes back on! Squee! Anyways, thanks for the reviews, views, favorites, and follows! I love reviews so please feel free to leave one! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 15: Surprises

It had been a month since the meeting and Brooke and Daryl were still on awkward terms. Daryl didn't talk to Michonne, Andrea, or Rick very much because they kept Brooke's pregnancy from him. They knew to keep their distance from Daryl but if they passed him, they would say hello and he would grunt in response. They didn't know how to handle the situation. He would kiss her and talk to her but it wasn't the same as before. He rubbed and talked to her stomach all the time. She wouldn't try to suck up to him because she knew he wouldn't appreciate that. He could tell that Brooke was broken up about her decision. He would hear her cry a lot and he would blame it partially on her hormones but mostly on the situation. They would both go to work, come back, and have some small chit-chat. The truth be told, Daryl missed Brooke. He wanted their lives to go back to the way it was and for her to stop crying. Not because it annoyed him but because it hurt him to know that she was beating herself up for what she did. She would tell herself that she was stupid and how badly she had messed up. He had truly forgiven her even though she didn't know it yet. She realized what she did was awful, well, she realized that a long time ago. She felt how much it hurt him and he had enough of her being hurt. One late night, he felt weight being lifted from the bed and the bedroom door opening then closing. He opened his eyes and Brooke was gone. He walked down the stairs and he saw her on the couch reading What to Expect When You're Expecting that he had gotten her when a group raided a store. He stepped a little louder so she would hear him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep I guess." She replied. "The book says that's what happens at four months." He came and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

"What else?" he asked.

"The baby is about the size of an onion now, its skeleton is hardening right now, and it's forming its fingerprints." She said. "The baby started kicking early according to the book."

"How much earlier?" he asked and she chuckled.

"Don't worry, just a couple of weeks. It's a Dixon so it's going to be a rowdy baby." She said. "Bump has been moving around in my sleep so it's been keeping me awake. The baby actually seems to sleep when I'm at work since I move around so much."

"I love hearing you talk about baby stuff." He said and nuzzled in her hair.

"Really?" she sighed.

"Really." He replied and after a short silence he said the words he'd wanted to say for about two weeks. "I forgive you, Brooke." He felt her body relax in his arms.

"I'm still sorry." She said quietly. "I will-"

"I know. I won't leave you." He said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She replied. He turned her around slightly and gave her a kiss. It was one he had been missing for awhile. They stopped and she rested her head on his chest a few happy tears fell from her eyes. "I love you Daryl Dixon." She said.

"I love you Brooke Dixon." He told her and he felt her smile which made him smile.

"So can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Shoot."

"What do you want to name the baby?" she asked.

"Well, if it's a boy I've always liked the names Dean and Lucas." He admitted.

"I like Dean." Brooke added. "I like it a lot."

"Good cause that one's my favorite." He said and she chuckled. "So what would you want his middle name to be?" she hesitated to answer because she didn't know how he would react.

"Shane." She replied.

"I think that would be great." He said trying to assure her they were okay. He thought it was a good idea to put Shane's name into the boy's name. He knew she probably was thinking about it a lot. "What about for a girl? Would you want to name her Regina?"

"Maybe as a middle name. What about Mary-Anne, after your mother?" she offered and he shook his head.

"You know how I feel about Mom." He said and she nodded. He had never forgiven his mother for leaving him and Merle. He never would either.

"Sorry." She thought for a minute. "Okay, I've always loved the names Samantha. I like the name Josephine too, you know from Little Women."

"I love Samantha." He said.

"Good because that one's my favorite." She said and he chuckled.

"So that means either Dean Shane Dixon or Samantha Regina Dixon." He said. "I love them both, they sound great all together you know. The boy's is nice and strong, like mine." She laughed and he smiled. "The girl's is really sweet too. So, I actually have a surprise for you soon." He said and her head popped up.

"Well what is it?"she asked.

"It's a surprise darlin', you're not supposed to know." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"When will I get to see it?" she asked.

"One day when you come home from work it'll be here." He said. "You'll love it, I know you will."

"I can't wait." She said. His hands move to her belly and he rubbed it. "Do you want to have a boy or a girl?"

"Either one is fine." He said.

"Okay sure." She chuckled and he smirked at her.

"I mean it, I'll love it whether it's a boy or a girl." They fell asleep talking on the couch. The next day they both went to work and Becky came into the doctor's office.

"Hey honey!" she greeted.

"So Daryl talked to me last night."

"What happened?" Becky asked.

"He forgave me." She said and Becky smiled.

"Oh honey, that's great." She said. "Just to let you know, doggy style is the most comfortable way."

"Um thanks but I have a feeling we won't be doing that for a while." She said.

"Just letting you know, my sex drive was through the roof when I was pregnant." Becky said.

"Well mine is too." She admitted. "Anyways, how is everything going?"

"Great, everyone is still really happy about this new system. Rick's doing really well as governor." She said.

"Yeah, I knew he would run and win. He'll do us good, I know he will." She said. "Rick says the overseers are doing well too."

"That's what Merle said. No one is trying to sabotage or anything. It's pretty peaceful around here for once." Becky said.

"Okay, listen you have to tell me the truth." Brooke began. "Are you and Merle together or what? You guys are living together I see some hints dropped here and there so what's up?"

"I think we are." She said.

"You think you are?" Brooke repeated.

"Well, I mean we haven't really talked about it." She said.

"Then I think you need to talk to him." Brooke chuckled.

"I know I've just been putting it off." Becky said.

"As you always do." The women laughed. Later that day, Brooke and Herschel were done with work so they both went home. Daryl opened the door for Brooke and she eyed him as she walked in. "Hi." She greeted.

"Alright." He said and covered her eyes. "Took me a month but it's finished. I'll help you up the stairs." They walked up and he opened another door.

"Can I look now?" she giggled.

"Alright, now." He said and removed his hands. Her jaw dropped but she quickly covered it back up. They were in a cream colored room and she saw dark wood furniture. Not just furniture, but baby furniture. He had built the furniture for the baby's room. There was a sleigh style crib, a rocking chair, a changing station, a shelf on the wall, and he had moved a dresser from another room into the room. She chuckled slightly and Daryl smiled. He watched her as she admired the room. He saw one or two tears fall down her cheeks as she looked at the furniture.

"Daryl, it's beautiful." She said. "It's amazing." She kept on praising. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

"I love it." She said softly.

"I think baby Dixon will like it too." He said. "It can be both a boys and a girls room."

"Yeah, I think the baby will like it too." She said. He gave her a kiss and then he rubbed her belly.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! So yesterday was my birthday and I got a new laptop! It's so awesome so now I have a lot more memory! YAY! I really love it and I don't have any more broken keys and I don't have to take out the battery to turn it off! No more hand me down computers from my sister! Haha! It's bitter sweet though, I did love my old computer no matter how crappy it was (Insert sad violin music). It took me a little while to transfer all my scribble ideas for new stories to my new computer but it's all good! Anyways thanks for all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites! Please feel free to leave a review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 16: How Do You Know

Brooke walked through the house around supper time. Herschel insisted that she took a day off so that she could relax and not strain her back. After some protest she finally went home, not without a check up from Herschel first. Everything was great and the she was six months along now. The baby was healthy from what Herschel could tell. Her belly was getting bigger it seemed everyday and reaching things in the cupboards was getting more and more difficult. She was cooking some chicken that Daryl had brought form the butcher shop with some green beans and some homemade mashed potatoes so that she could surprise him when he came back from his tasks for the day. It had been a month since Daryl had forgiven her and everything seemed to be going great. They would actually talk, laugh, it wasn't awkward when he talked to her stomach. And Becky was right, doggy style was the most comfortable way. She had to get to the top of a shelf to get a spice for the chicken but she couldn't reach it because of her bump and her height. She heard a snicker behind her and she turned.

"Need some help darlin'?" Daryl asked. She smirked at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes please." She said. He reached up and got the bottle for her and kissed her when he turned to give it to her.

"What're you doin' home so early?" he asked.

"Herschel told me to take the day off." She shrugged. "Said I needed to rest. How was work?"

"Good, we went huntin' today." He said. "So apparently Merle had a talk with Becky."

"Oh really?" she sang. "What did Merle tell you?"

"Why, did Becky talk to you?" he asked.

"I want to see if their stories match up." She replied.

"Well, they decided they want to be together." He said. "Merle said he's not doing just for Meghan."

"Yeah, Becky told me the same." She said. "That's good. I'm glad they're together. It's just-"

"Weird." They said together and they laughed.

"So what're you makin'?" he asked as he put his arms around her. "It smells really good."

"Food." She said and he smacked her arm lightly. "Chicken, green beans, and homemade mashed potatoes. It should be done pretty soon."

"Oh, I'll be right back!" Daryl said and ran outside. She left the food for a little and walked to the front door. He came back with a large, cardboard, box. He placed it on the table and she opened it. She pulled out some baby clothes, cloth diapers, maternity clothes, a couple of children's books, and toys. "I also got some bedding and a couple of blankets."

"Where did you find the store?" she asked.

"Not too far from here." He said. "We took everything we could for the store here." She kissed his cheek.

"It's just what we needed." She said and soon went back to cooking. They finished and ate dinner. They popped in a movie into their TV that they barely used and cuddled on the couch. It wasn't long before she fell asleep so he turned off the movie and carried her up the stairs to their room. He gently laid her down. He kissed her stomach and then her cheek. He stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed with her. He was pretty tired himself so he almost instantly went to sleep.

_"Stop it Jack, you're scaring me!" Mrs. Dixon exclaimed, shielding herself from her husband. "You're scaring Daryl!" Daryl stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He was his current thirty year old self but this scene reminded him of when he was eight._

_ "Shut-up you bitch!" his father roared and pushed his wife. He punched her in the stomach and she flew back into a counter. He stormed over to Daryl and he could smell the alcohol from a mile away. He lifted Daryl by his shirt and threw him away. He saw his father beating his mother unconscious and he stalked over to him. "You think you can take care of a baby? You think you ain't gonna hurt it and your love it? Let me tell you something thing you pussy, women and children are useless in this world. They're only good for smackin' ain't fit to be a daddy. You think you won't hurt them raised in my house? Please I taught you better than that. She don't care about you, ain't nobody gonna love a Dixon, imagine if someone will love a Dixon baby!" His father brought out a knife. "You're just a waste of space, Daryl. You should know that by now you worthless piece of shit." His father lifted the knife and it was about to impale his stomach._

Daryl shot up panting from his dream. He was sweating from head to toe and was shaking. He rubbed a hand down his face and heard Brooke whine a little.

"Daryl?" she asked hoarsely and opened her eyes. "Honey, what's wrong?" he didn't answer he just kept shaking his head. "Daryl you're scaring me."

"Don't say that!" he almost yelled.

"Daryl!" she said and grabbed his arm. "What's going on?" Daryl shot his arm away from her grasp, stood up, and walked down stairs. He paced for a little bit and was still breathing hard. He heard her reach the bottom step. "Daryl, honey, please talk to me. What happened?"

"How do you know?" he asked.

"What?"

"How do you know I'll be a good dad?" he asked.

"Because I know you love the baby." She replied a little shocked at his question.

"I can't do half the things a dad is supposed to do! I can't sing it to sleep, I can't carry a tune!" he said.

"I think you have a nice voice." She said.

"How do you know I won't hurt it? How do you know I won't hurt you?" he asked.

"Daryl, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know what I'm talkin' about!" he yelled and she stepped back a little in surprise at his reaction. "I was raised in that family, how do you know I won't hurt the baby or you?" she walked over to him and held his arms.

"You're not Jack." She said. "Have you ever threatened me? Have you ever hit me? Have you ever hurt me?"

"I had to leave you for that year." He said softly.

"That was to protect me, Daryl!" she pointed out. "You did it to protect me. I know you love our baby, I know you are not your father. Just because you had that kind of past doesn't mean you have to let it dictate your future, our future, or the babies future. You're not a drunk, a wife beater, and you will not abuse our child." She said firmly. "I know you won't because I trust you and I've known you for twelve years. We've been best friends for twelve years, and I have loved you for twelve years." She gave him a kiss and he wrapped his arms around her. "You're not your father. You are the bravest, kindest, most amazing man I've ever known and ever will know."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly into her collarbone.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." She said. The baby kicked again and Daryl pulled back a little. "Seems like baby Dixon agrees." She smirked and he sadly smirked at her stomach. She kissed him again. "You're going to be a great dad Daryl. I know you will."

"I love you Brooke."

"I love you too Daryl." She saw the dark circles under his eyes. "Come on upstairs." She said and he took her hand.

"I've always known we'd end up this way Brooke. Y'know having a family." He admitted.

"Then why are you so afraid that you'll hurt me or the baby?" she asked.

"I don't know, it just kind of hit me that I was raised in an abusive environment." He said. "I got scared, Brooke. I didn't trust myself and I just lost it."

"How long have you felt this way?" she asked.

"I've been questionin' if I could be a Dad for a little while but I've always assured myself I could do it. I've never questioned whether I'll hurt it or not until now." He shook his head at what his father had cursed him with. "I'm glad that bastard is dead." Brooke sighed and kissed his cheek. "I mean it."

"I don't doubt you." She said. "You just need to know that I trust you and that you are Daryl, not Jack." She said and he kissed her again. "You're going to be a great dad."

"You're goin' to be a great momma." He said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Best Childhood I Never Had

Brooke was seven months pregnant and working with Herschel in the new facility that Woodbury had been working on before the rebellion. It had more rooms for the patients, more medicines, and more materials to make medicines. Herschel was working with the patients as Brooke worked on trying to make the medicines they once had before the outbreak. She hissed a little when he came in once.

"Brooke, are you okay?" he asked and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Herschel I'm fine." She said. "It's just my back that's all."

"Mildred had the same problems when she got pregnant. It was always the hormones and the back problems." He said. "If you ever need anything, just come to me alright?"

"Thanks Herschel." She said and the older gentleman smiled at her."Here are the antibiotics you needed for Mr. Henderson."

"Thank you Brooke." He said and walked out. Everything had been going well. Rick, Andrea, and Michonne could actually talk to Daryl now and it seemed as if everything was moving so fast. She was already seven months. That meant only two more months until the baby would be there. She was nervous. How could she not be nervous? She was going to be a mom and the new world they lived in didn't make her feel any better. She knew that with Daryl there, they could raise the kid to live in this new environment as best as they could. Daryl was able to find a stroller in the baby store in the town and he was able to find other things as well. He was excelling at all the jobs he was given and so was she. He tried his hardest to make his baby feel comfortable, and make his baby feel welcome to them. Brooke was taught by Carol how to sow so Brooke was able to make a few stuffed animals.

Two months later:

It was almost closing time for the office and Herschel, Beth, Maggie, and Brooke were about to go their separate ways for the night. It was a beautiful September night and it was cool with a breeze flowing.

"Oh." Brooke winced a little. Herschel turned around and went over to her. She grabbed at her stomach as another little pain went through her. "Herschel."

"I'm right here, is it time?" he asked.

"I think my water just broke." She said. "I need to get Daryl." she said.

"I'll go get him." Maggie said and Herschel nodded. He led her back into one of the rooms and got her a sheet to cover her with. He got everything prepared as Maggie got a horse from the nearby stables and rode to her and Glenn's house, where the men were having a guy's night. Daryl of course refused to go so close to her due date but she assured that tonight wasn't the night. She opened their front door and the men stared at her.

"What's up?" Glenn asked.

"Brooke's going into labor." Maggie said. "Come on Daryl, you can take the horse." Daryl ran out of the house and jumped on the horse. He was going to be there for Brooke. The horse breathed hard as he went to the office. Beth took the horse to the stables and told Daryl which room she was in. He ran in and saw Brooke on a hospital bed. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby isn't coming for a while." She sighed. "This is going to take forever." She said and he smirked. "Are you okay?"

"You told me tonight wasn't the night." He teased.

"Eh, you need your guy time." She said with a smile. He sat down next to her and held her hand. "Oh, this one's a big one." She said and he got ready. Her eyes squeezed shut and she tried not to squeeze his hand too hard. After it was over she rested her head back on the pillows. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said.

"Daryl, I'm scared." She admitted.

"You'll be fine." He said and made her look into his bright blue eyes. "I promise, we'll be okay." He said. He was scared too. There was a chance he could lose Brooke and lose the baby. He kissed her palm and she smiled. "I love you Brooke."

"I love you too Daryl." She replied.

Twelve hours later:

Brooke was exhausted and so was Daryl but neither of them complained. Everyone from the group was waiting. She had terrible contractions but she tried not to make too much noise during them. She would breathe through them and he would rub her back. The pain was awful but Brooke toughed it out. Herschel came in and Daryl knew what that meant. Maggie followed behind him.

"Alright, let's see if you're ready." Herschel said and checked her. "It's time to start pushing, Brooke. We've timed your contractions and your next one should come in a little bit. I need you to hike up your knees to your chest and I need you to push for how long Maggie counts." Brooke nodded. "Alright Brooke, you need to start pushing now." He said. She held her legs up and pushed. Maggie started to count. Maggie counted for a full fifteen seconds and Brooke made herself push. Her head rested back and she looked at Daryl with a weak smile.

"We're almost there." She said and he smiled at her. He kissed her sweat covered forehead. They continued like this for thirty minutes. She wouldn't scream, knowing that would increase the risks of attracting walkers. She would cry but again, she suppressed her noises. She would bury her face into Daryl's chest but he would push her to keep going, encouraging her every step of the way.

"The head is coming Brooke!" Maggie said excitedly. "Just a couple of more pushes!"

"Full head of hair too." Daryl told her and she smiled. Tears streaked down her face when Herschel guided the shoulders out. She got another contraction and pushed with all of her might.

"Daryl." She whimpered and Daryl held her up, massaging her back and kissing her temple.

"You're doing great Brooke." Herschel said. "Just a few more." And that's exactly what happened. They laid the baby on Brooke's chest where the towels were and cleaned the baby off.

"What is it?" Brooke asked with tears running down her face.

"We have a boy." He said and he laughed a little. He cut the umbilical cord and the baby cried and Maggie carried their son to be cleaned. Herschel stayed to deliver the after birth and Daryl walked over to the table. Maggie cleaned him up with a smile and Daryl unconsciously let a few tears loose. He was so proud of Brooke, and he was a father. His son cried a little less and it toned down. His son reached his hand out and Daryl stuck out a finger. The baby clamped on to it and he was overwhelmed by everything that happened. Maggie smiled at Daryl and wrapped the baby in another blanket.

"Here's your daddy, Dean." She cooed and handed him to Daryl. Daryl held Dean in his arms carefully. Dean moved a little and Daryl couldn't believe how much he meant to him. He walked back over to the chair and sat down. Herschel had just finished and Brooke looked over at her husband and her son.

"You should get some rest Brooke." Daryl said. "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said with a grin.

"And I love you too." She told their son who grunted. She started to cry again but closed her eyes hopefully to fall asleep. Dean squirmed a little but relaxed in his father's arms.

"Hey Dean." Daryl began. "I've been waitin' for you for a long time. You're so perfect, don't ever let anyone else tell you different. Don't let anyone bring you down or degrade you. You'll always know that me and Momma love you. We'll never stop and we'll never hurt you." Dean whined a little when Daryl kissed his cheek. "I love you Dean." He said and Dean fell asleep and it didn't take long for Daryl to fall asleep too. He woke up a little a while later when Maggie grabbed Dean and handed him to Brooke. He saw her suck in her bottom lip as he reached up for her.

"Hi there Dean." She said softly. "I'm your momma. Oh my gosh you're so perfect. You have Daddy's eyes, beautiful bright blue ones. You have my hair though. I can't believe your actually here." Dean grabbed her chin and she laughed. Some tears went down her face silently. "Do you like Dean Shane Dixon?" she asked and he made a cute noise. Her smile broadened while she chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." She looked over at Daryl who was smiling at her. "I cannot believe how much he looks like you."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah." She replied and looked back down at Dean. "How can you love someone so much you just met?"

"I'm askin' myself the same thing." He replied. He got up and kissed Brooke.

"Well, you got what you wanted." She said.

"How do you know I wanted a boy, I could've wanted a girl." He defended.

"But you wanted a boy." She smiled. "You know, someone to hunt with."

"I have you for that and I could teach a girl to hunt." He smirked.

"Won't be able to go hunting that much now." She said and Dean started to whine.

"You think he's hungry?" Daryl asked.

"I think so." She undid her nursing bra and Dean latched on. It felt weird to Brooke and she had an awkward look on her face. Dean looked up at his mother while he ate.

"Those eyes are goin' to kill me every time." He said and she chuckled.

"Yeah, me too." She said. She scooted over a little bit. "Come sit with us, there's enough room." Daryl hesitantly sat down beside her and kissed her shoulder before he rested his head on it to look at his son. He was done eating so Brooke covered herself up again. Daryl lifted his head up so Brooke could lay her head on his chest while she held Dean. She held him so that his head could rest against Daryl's stomach and Daryl's hand supported his head. Brooke fell back asleep and Daryl talked softly to Dean. He would react and look up at Daryl and Daryl was close to tears a couple of times. He looked over at Brooke and kissed her forehead. He had a family of his own, he would decide if Dean had a great childhood and Daryl would try every day to give him the best childhood that he himself never had.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! So yes, little Dixon is finally here! Just a fair warning that the next couple of chapters are going to be pure fluffy stuff just to show how Brooke and Daryl deal with being parents. Don't worry though, I've got some drama coming on the way and one idea I have in mind will test your memory (insert evil laughter once again). Thanks so much for the views, reviews, favorites, and follows. Feel free to leave a review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 18: Goodnight

It was the day after Dean was born and Brooke was holding him while she talked softly to him. Daryl had gone out to grab some food for them. She heard a knock on her door and she looked up.

"Hey Rick." She greeted.

"Hey Brooke." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Wow, he looks just like Daryl."

"Freaky huh?" she asked and he chuckled. "You wanna hold him?" he nodded and she hand him over. "So do you want to be his Uncle?"

"Oh Brooke, of course." He smiled at the small infant who was squirming in his arms a little.

"How's Sophia?"

"She's fine. I can't believe how fast she's grown." He said and smirked sadly.

"You okay?" she asked.

"She looks more and more like Shane every day. Especially her eyes and her skin." He sighed and sat down. Brooke nodded and held Rick's shoulder. "I just don't know what to do."

"Do you still love Lori?" she asked.

"Of course I do it's just I don't know how to handle this sort of thing." Rick said. "I love Sophia like she's my daughter but he'll always be her father. It's always at the back of my mind whenever I see her."

"I'm sorry Rick." Brooke said. "You still want to be with Lori right?" she asked and he nodded. "There's your answer."

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She replied. "I'm going to be recovering for a little but I'll be fine."

"I meant about Shane." Rick said and she sighed.

"I'm okay. I mean, he was in the back of my mind when I was in Woodbury by myself. It's like he knew what to do and I thought I was going crazy. I realized after everything that he wasn't my brother when he died. He was an entirely different person. I mourn that he's gone of course but I think it may have been the best thing for him. I don't think he would've lasted long after anyways."

"So, is Dean's middle name Shane?" he asked after some silence.

"Yeah, after my brother not the one who tried to kill us." She replied and he kind of chuckled. Dean made a little noise and gripped onto Rick's finger.

"Aunt Brooke!" Carl greeted and walked over to her. He gave her a bear hug and she laughed.

"Hey handsome!" she greeted and kissed his forehead.

"Where's the baby?" he asked. His hair had grown out a little, making him look a little older. He had on his sheriff's hat and she took it off of him so she could ruffle his hair. "Ugh, Aunt Brooke." He groaned.

"Hey, be nice to me." She warned playfully. "I just had your cousin." She motioned over to Rick and he walked over to him. He smiled when he saw Dean.

"Can I hold him?" he asked.

"I don't see why not." She replied. "Have you been a good big brother?"

"You bet, I've even changed her diaper." He replied with a smug look.

"Oh, look out Rick." Brooke said. "I think Carl's becoming the man of the house." Rick chuckled at his son but Carl was too intrigued in the small boy. They had to leave and she held her son so she could breast feed him again. She fixed herself so that she was covered and tried to burp Dean. She felt him relax and she cradled him.

"Hey darlin'." Daryl said and he kissed her then kissed Dean's forehead who grunted when he did so. She smiled and he chuckled.

"Hey sugar tits." Merle said.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Daryl warned. "I don't want my son's first words to be sugar tits." Brooke and Merle snorted in laughter but Daryl was serious.

"I'm sorry!" she laughed. "I'm just imagining it." Daryl sniffed in laughter at the thought.

"Fine." Merle sighed and Becky walked in behind him with Meghan.

"Oh my gosh! Let me see him!" Becky enthused and walked over to Brooke. "Oh my gosh! He's so adorable! Hi there Dean!" Dean whined a little and cuddled more into Brooke. Becky looked up at Brooke with a pouting face and Brooke tried to stifle her laughter. "He hates me."

"He does not hate you Becky." Daryl rolled his eyes. Brooke handed Dean over to Becky but he started to cry. Becky handed him back to Brooke and he stopped crying. Merle walked over and held Dean and he didn't make a peep.

"Lemme try somethin'." Merle said. He edged closer to Becky and Dean started to cry again. He walked away and Dean stopped again. Merle laughed and so did the rest except for Meghan who was pouting.

"Daddy, you ain't gotta hold him. You're my Daddy remember?" she asked and Merle rolled his eyes. He gave the Dean back to Brooke and picked up Meghan.

"Yes of course Meghan." He said and blew raspberries into her neck. She laughed and Brooke and Daryl couldn't help but think how weird it looked. It still took some getting used to. "You're gonna have to learn to share though."

"You weren't very good at that yourself." Daryl said.

"Wait wait wait! Hold up!" Brooke said. "Why does she have to learn how to share?"

"Oh come on, all kids have to share." Becky said and Brooke cocked up an eyebrow.

"Alright." She sang and Becky lightly smacked her shoulder.

"How are you two?" Becky asked.

"Tired." They replied.

"Yeah, get ready for some restless nights." Becky said and Brooke groaned.

"I know I've been dreading that part." Brooke said.

"Can I hold Dean now?" Merle asked Meghan.

"Fine." She pouted and Merle smirked. He set her down and held Dean.

A couple of days later:

"Alright, is the car seat all set up?" Brooke asked Daryl. She was holding a bundled up Dean in her arms.

"Yep, all set up." He replied. "You ready to go home?" he asked Dean who just kicked a little. Brooke giggled at her boys and she set him up in the car seat. She was excited to go back home and put Dean in his crib for the first time with the stuffed Pooh Bear she had made. She had made it very well in fact with the help of Carol. The rest of the group had come to visit them in the hospital, Lori included. Brooke still disliked Lori beyond belief but she was Rick's wife and he loved her, 'For some odd reason' she always thought. She would tolerate her and Lori would do the same. She got into the car herself and Daryl got into the driver's seat. They drove to their house and Daryl opened the door for Brooke and Dean.

"This is your home." Brooke told Dean in a small voice. "Daddy's been talking about building you a tree house for when you're older." She turned to face Daryl. "Can I help you out with that? I've built tree houses before like the one in my backyard. I built that one with Dad."

"I would love for you to help me." Daryl said. Dean whined a little and it had been two hours since he was last fed. "Stop your whinin', Dixon's don't whine." He snapped playfully.

"I'll go to his room and feed him." Brooke laughed and they walked up the stairs. She sat down in the rocking chair and unbuttoned her shirt. Dean latched on again and pulled. She winced and pulled him back towards her breast. Daryl chuckled at his son and she gave him a mock angry look. "Don't laugh, it hurts like hell."

"I'm sorry." He chuckled.

"You try someone pulling and sucking on your nipple. It's not that fun." She replied with a half smirk and he gave her a suggestive grin. "Not that way!" she giggled. Dean's eyes closed and his eyes fluttered a little. She moved Dean to burp him and she felt him go limp in her arms after a few pats on the back. She pulled him back around so he would rest in her arms. He was asleep but she wanted to wait until she was sure he would stay asleep. He sighed in his sleep and snuggled more into Brooke. She smirked at him as Daryl leaned against the doorway and smiled.

"You think he's ready?" Daryl asked.

"Let's hope so." She replied and stood up slowly. She walked over to the crib and laid him down. He was lying on his back and he was thankfully asleep. Brooke crept away and Daryl moved out of the doorway so she could walk out. Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her neck.

"Why don't you try and go to sleep." Daryl suggested. "I know you're tired."

"Are you gonna try and go to sleep?" she asked.

"I may, I might just try and stay up so you can sleep and I can take care of him." He said. She turned around and tip toed a little so she could kiss him.

"Alright then." She said against his mouth. He gave her another quick kiss.

"Goodnight." He smirked and she chuckled.

"Goodnight." She replied and walked into their bedroom. Daryl walked back into Dean's room and saw his son sleeping peacefully. He squirmed a little and sighed as he slept with his mouth open. Daryl smirked at his son and went to go pick out the next blanket that he wanted Dean to use.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! It's finally time for The Walking Dead! Hell yeah! I can't wait for it to come on! I have a lot to do today but I'm procrastinating once again (As you can tell, I do it a lot) but I get my stuff done in time. So yeah Walking Dead tonight and I also got the tell-tale game Walking Dead and holy crap that game is awesome! If you don't have it you need to buy it! Thanks for all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows. Reviews mean a lot so please leave one! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 19: Ain't Nothin'

The next couple of weeks were rough for the new parents. Brooke would either get up every two hours to feed Dean in the nursery or Daryl would bring him to her if she was still asleep. Brooke had always been a light sleeper but this situation changed that. She slept whenever she could and Daryl would try after work to get as much sleep as he could. By the time Dean was eight weeks he could go a little longer without feedings but only by an hour and a half. Daryl walked into their bedroom and saw Brooke with Dean up against her legs which were huddled a little to her chest. He laid back on them but he was sitting up right. He admired his hands but looked up at Brooke with his bright blues whenever she talked. She grabbed his small arms and he gripped on to her thumbs.

"Whatcha doin' baby?" She asked. He gripped some of her hair but didn't pull it hard. She made a playful 'ouch' and Dean almost smiled. "Come on Dean, just one smile for Momma?" Daryl walked over and sat down next to them. "Hey, how was work?"

"It was good, not much happened today." He replied and gave her a kiss. He reached out for Dean and put his legs in the same position as Brooke's. Dean put his fingers in his mouth as he lifted him up and over into his lap with a little bounce.

"He's like you, he doesn't smile all that much." She joked as she relaxed against Daryl.

"You ain't gonna smile for Momma?" he asked Dean and he grunted. Daryl smirked as Brooke chuckled. Brooke lifted her head to look at Daryl. He made a face at Dean that he used in a lot of pictures. He stuck his tongue out to the side a little and widened his eyes. Dean smiled at him and reached for him. Brooke popped up and gasped. "So you're gonna smile for Daddy, huh?"

"Oh my gosh he smiled!" Brooke enthused. "Do it again, see if he'll do it!" Daryl did the face again and Dean smiled again. Brooke reached for an old style camera that would print out the pictures instantly, a gift from T-Dog. "Keep smiling Dean!" she said and held up the camera. She clicked the button and the picture developed after a couple of minutes. It was a cute picture of Daryl and Dean's side profile with Dean smiling and Daryl's tongue sticking out. Daryl's hair had grown a little longer but Brooke always liked it longer, it suited him better. Dean stuck his head out towards Brooke and she sighed. "I've got to feed him, come here Dean." She said and Daryl handed Dean over. Later that night Daryl gave Dean a bath. Dean loved to take baths and he loved playing with the water by smacking his hands in it, which always got Daryl's shirt wet. He always got sleepy after his bath so Daryl laid him down in his crib with his favorite stuffed Pooh Bear. He slowly walked out and lightly closed the door. He turned and found Brooke reading in her favorite chair. He walked over and knelt down next to her.

"He's asleep." He said and Brooke looked down at his shirt. She laughed but covered her face with her book.

"I'm sorry, it's only with you though." She laughed and lifted her head. "He only plays with the rubber ducky when I bathe him." She leaned over and kissed him. He brought his hands to her waist and hers went around his neck. "It's been eight weeks." She said against his mouth. "I'm fully recovered now." She didn't have to tell Daryl twice. He picked her up fireman style and he walked her into their room.

Three months old:

Daryl opened the door to Dean's room and saw him swivel his head towards him. Dean smiled and moved his arms while he kicked his legs. He made some cute noises as Daryl came over to him.

"Hey Dean." Daryl said as he picked him up. He blew raspberries into his neck and the Dean laughed. "You're awake now, that's for sure." He grabbed the Pooh Bear and Dean reached for it. Daryl let him have it and Dean hugged it as he bit on the ear. "Don't do that, Momma worked hard to make that." Daryl snapped playfully and Dean looked up from the ear. "Come on, let's go for a walk with your Momma, it's my day off today." They walked down the stairs and Dean gurgled and pointed at Brooke. She laughed as Dean reached for her. Daryl was wearing his usual except he was cleaner now, Brooke was wearing a long-sleeved, black t-shirt, some jeans, and a pair of Vans. Dean on the other hand had on a blue onesie with a puppy on it. Dean had grown more dark hair and his eyes had gotten even brighter. His cheeks had begun to get fuller and had chubby cheeks. Brooke had lost a lot of the baby weight but Daryl didn't care if she kept it or not. It was December and it wasn't as cold as it usually was. Dean loved to go out on walks so they decided to go to the park to walk around.

"Come here baby." She cooed and Dean reached his arms out towards her. Daryl went over to Brooke and gave her a kiss on the cheek when he handed Dean over. Dean grabbed her shirt and pulled on it. "No more breast feeding, honey." She told him but he kept pulling. She grabbed his small hands. "No." she told him and he pouted. "I didn't think it would be this hard to wean him off." She sighed.

"He's stubborn." Daryl replied.

"He's learned from both of us then." She said and Daryl smirked. Dean squeaked as he saw himself in the mirror. He smiled at his reflection. "You like your reflection?" she asked the baby.

"He's pretty good looking." Daryl quipped.

"Like his Daddy." She said and Dean looked at her again. "Yes you are!" she told him in her baby voice and he grabbed her nose. "Agh!" she snapped playfully. Dean laughed at her and she shook her head. They both loved the fact that he was such a happy baby. It was probably the largest amount of happiness they had seen from one person before. She set him in his stroller and they walked out the door. Daryl wrapped an arm around her waist as Dean pointed at things and made his cute noises.

"So, Becky and Merle are at the park today too." Brooke told Daryl.

"Meghan likes the park too?" Daryl asked.

"She loves it. She loves rough housing with Merle apparently." She added.

"It's still kinda weird to see him like that." Daryl said. "It's just taking some getting used to still."

"Some?" Brooke asked and Daryl chuckled.

"Alright, a hell of a lot." He replied. "Is it weird seeing me as a dad?"

"I don't think so." She answered. "I think it suits you well. You were never into drugs or stuff like that. I mean, you've smoked before but that's not nearly as bad as illegal drugs. I think you look great as a dad."

"Thanks. How often have you been taking Dean on walks?" Daryl asked.

"Three or four times a week." She replied. "He loves seeing all the things that go on in town. I'll kind of miss it when I go back to work."

"I thought you weren't going to go back to work?" He asked.

"I need to work Daryl, you know how I love to work." She sighed. "Carol said she would watch him and Becky would watch him too. Besides Herschel needs my help at the hospital since we're the only doctors in town."

"As long as they're watching them it's okay." He said. "I trust them so they'll look after him right."

"I know they will." She said and he kissed her temple.

"When did you decide to go back to work?" he asked.

"Not too long ago." She said. "Just sitting at the house would drive me crazy."

"I know, I know." Daryl nodded as they entered the park. They saw Becky, Merle, and Meghan were sitting at a bench as they walked in.

"Aunt Brooke! Uncle Daryl!" Meghan squealed and ran over to them. Brooke bent down and swooped her up.

"Hey chicky!" Brooke greeted and Daryl was next to receive a hug.

"Hey kiddo!" he greeted her.

"Hey guys!" Brooke greeted the other two. They chatted for a little while until Meghan wanted to go on the swings.

"Alright, you wanna come too?" Merle asked Dean.

"I'll go." Daryl told Brooke. He picked up Dean and the men, plus Meghan, walked over to the swing set. Daryl sat on the swing as he held Dean and he lightly swung. Dean laughed and looked around. Brooke and Becky sat down at the bench as she watched her boys. She smiled softly at the two as she bent over and held her head up with her hand. She loved how much Daryl was actually smiling and not just his smirks. She loved how much time he spent with Dean. She loved him and she loved her son.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Becky sang and Brooke laughed.

"Just how awesome it is." She replied.

"Higher Daddy!" Meghan ordered Merle.

"She's got him wrapped around her finger it looks like." Brooke smiled.

"You've got that right." Becky replied. "So, I have some news."

"Well spill it." Brooke replied.

"You ready?" Becky asked her and Brooke looked at her.

"Just freakin' tell me it, Becky!" Brooke ordered.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled and Brooke's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, really?" Brooke asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. I'm six weeks right now." Becky smiled.

"Oh my God!" Brooke jumped as she giggled. "Does he know yet?"

"No, I can't figure out a way to tell him." Becky sighed and pursed her lips.

"Hey punk, I'm pregnant." Brooke offered and Becky laughed. "Does Meghan even know?"

"Hell no." Becky shook her head. "You know how possessive she is. I've been trying to teach her to share but now I'm becoming desperate."

"Maybe I can take care of her one day before I go back to work. You know, try and get her adjusted to another baby in the house. She'll see it won't be so bad." Brooke offered and Becky nodded.

"That sounds good." Becky replied. They looked back over as the men were coming back. "Don't say a word to Daryl."

"You have my silence." She replied and they laughed.

"What're you two talkin' about?" Merle asked.

"Nothing." They replied in unison.

"You two seemed a little too jumpy to be talkin' about nothin'." Daryl replied.

"Mind your business Dixon." Brooke smirked as she sat up. "Did you like the swing?" she asked Dean and he made a gurgling noise. Merle, Becky, and Meghan left so the others stayed. They laid out a blanket and Brooke pulled some toys out of her bag. Daryl laid Dean on his stomach and Brooke placed a toy to the side of him. Dean pushed himself up a little and rolled himself over. Dean's eyes grew wide and the parents laughed. "Good job baby!" Brooke enthused and kissed his cheek.

"Nice!" Daryl said and kissed his other cheek. They did this for a little while longer until Dean got tired. They laid him on his stomach as he played with a toy. Daryl and Brooke lied next to him. "What were you and Becky talkin' about?"

"I told you it was nothing." Brooke replied.

"I know it ain't nothin', tell me." Daryl said.

"No." Brooke said.

"So it was something." Daryl smirked devilishly.

"Dang it." She cursed herself. "Just let it go, okay?"

"No, tell me." Daryl persisted. Brooke rolled her eyes and turned to face him. She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him. His hands went into her hair but she pulled away after a little bit.

"If you stop asking me about that you will see this and more tonight." Brooke said and Daryl squinted his eyes at her. "I win."

"Fine." He grunted and she laughed. Daryl grabbed Dean and placed him on his stomach and chest. Dean reached his hand up and grabbed Daryl's stubble covered chin so Daryl looked down at him. Dean was breathing hard out of his mouth trying to touch Daryl's cheek. "You better go to sleep tonight."

"Alright, we better head home before it gets dark." Brooke smiled and Daryl sat up with Dean. He helped Brooke up and he went to go put Dean back in his stroller while Brooke gathered up the blanket.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! So season three was awesome! I can't wait for the next episode! I'm not posting any spoilers just saying it was awesome! Thanks so much for all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows! Reviews mean a lot so please leave one! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 20: A Dixon

5 months old:

"Alright Dean, we're going to get you changed and then we can play some peek-a-boo." Brooke told Dean as she was changing his diaper. She had gone back to work but Herschel refused to let her stay too long. She was happy he even let her work and she was happy he didn't let her work too long. She was really surprised on how much she missed Dean. She thought it would be easier to leave him alone with Becky or Carol but she missed seeing him almost every minute of the day. She had been making solid foods for him. He loved strawberries so she knew she had raised him right so far. Dean had begun to try and speak but he hadn't been able to say anything yet. Dean tried to roll away from Brooke but she caught him before he could. "Uh-uh." She smiled and giggled. "You aren't going anywhere." She bent down and blew raspberries on his stomach. He laughed and she looked back up at him. He grabbed at her and kicked his legs as he smiled. She smoothed his dark brown hair and smiled at him. "You're a silly baby, you know that? Your Momma thinks you are. Momma thinks you're a silly baby."

"Hey." Daryl said and she jumped. Dean laughed at her as she sighed loudly.

"You need to do something to warn me you're home." She said and turned to Dean. "Your Daddy almost gave me a heart attack." He came over to her and kissed her and Dean made a loud 'ah' noise.

"I didn't forget about you bud." Daryl smiled and went over to his son. He kissed his cheek and Dean grabbed at his chin. He looked up at Brooke and squeaked. Brooke giggled and kissed his other cheek.

"You're such a needy baby." Daryl said.

"He just wanted some lovin." She said as Daryl wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "He missed you, I could tell. He kept trying to grab my chin but pouted. I guess it's because he didn't feel your goatee."

"Did he grab your hair?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's gained a lot of strength so it actually kind of hurts now." She replied.

"What did I tell you about hurtin' Momma?" Daryl snapped playfully at his son. Dean tilted his head a little at Daryl.

"Oh he doesn't know any better." She smiled.

"Don't side with him." Daryl smirked at Brooke and she gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm gonna go make some food for him real quick. It's about his feeding time." She said.

"If you bring me some water I'll change his diaper." Daryl propositioned.

"Deal." She said and walked down the stairs. Dean started to whine when Brooke left.

"Dixon's don't whine remember." Daryl told him as he changed his diaper. "Momma will be back up soon don't worry."

"Ma-ma." Dean whimpered and Daryl's eyes got wide.

"What 'chou just say?" Daryl asked as he finished the diaper. "Momma?"

"Ma-ma." Dean said again and Daryl smiled. He quickly, but gently, picked Dean up.

"Brooke!" Daryl called. Brooke appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly.

"He said momma!" Daryl announced and Brooke beamed from ear to ear.

"What?" Dean turned and saw Brooke so he smiled.

"Ma-ma!" Dean said louder and Brooke jumped up and down for joy. Dean and Daryl laughed at her.

"Oh my gosh! He said his first word!" she said and ran over to Dean and kissed his cheek. "Oh, you're so smart!"

"Alright darlin' I think you're freakin' him out." Daryl snickered. She kissed Daryl's cheek and kissed Dean's cheek again.

"Ma-ma!" Dean said again and Brooke clapped as she jumped. Dean laughed at her again. He tried again and Brooke was still as happy as could be.

"He's using you for a laugh." Daryl chuckled. Brooke smirked at him.

"Ma-ma!" Dean said again but Brooke didn't do anything. He pouted and the parents laughed. Daryl kissed his cheek and Dean grabbed his chin.

Eight months:

Daryl was holding Dean as he bounced on his legs. He lost his balance and planted his hands on Daryl's chest.

"You gonna keep doin' that buddy." Daryl warned.

"Da!" Dean exclaimed as he hit Daryl's chest with his hands again.

"You're a rough baby." Daryl commented. Brooke came back over with a drool cloth and wiped his mouth.

"Again, he takes after his father." Brooke added.

"You think I'm rough?" Daryl asked and she eyed him.

"Let's see here, you threw squirrel corpses at Rick, you almost shot Rick, you fell off a ridge into a pond, got impaled by an arrow, you-"

"Alright, I get it." Daryl chuckled. Dean leaned towards Brooke with his lips pursed and she leaned forward. He kissed her cheek and she kissed his. Daryl set him down and he sat on the ground. "How was work?" he asked.

"It was good, everything looks good with Becky. Nothing is wrong from what we can tell." She replied. Brooke set the Pooh Bear down on the ground in front of Dean but far enough away that he would have to crawl for it. Dean made a cute noise and crawled for the bear. His palms slapped against the wood and he finally engulfed the bear in a hug. "We think she may be having twins."

"Twins?" Daryl exclaimed and Dean looked up at him. "Sorry bud."

"She's already a lot bigger than when she was pregnant with Meghan. It's either that or it's just a big baby." Brooke explained. "We won't be able to tell until later."

"How did Merle take it?" Daryl asked.

"Oh he was shocked alright." She replied. "Not mad per say just shocked."

"I hope he's focused tomorrow. We're goin' out to hunt." Daryl told her and she sighed.

"Please be careful. I know you haven't been out that much and who knows if it's gotten worse since then." She said worriedly. He gave her a kiss.

"I'm a Dixon remember." He said and she laughed.

"Yeah, I remember. I'll come to the gate with you." She said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I made some arrows today while he was takin' a nap so I'm all set. I may be gone for a couple of days, do you think you'll be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't know if he'll be too thrilled but I'll be fine. If I have any trouble I'll get Carol." She assured.

"Alright then." He grunted.

"Who all's going?" she asked.

"Me, Merle, Wes, and the ginger guy." He said and she giggled.

"You mean Ron?" she suggested.

"I guess, I just know he's a ginger." He replied.

"He's a good shot, he'll do you good." She said and he nodded. Dean squeaked and the couple looked at him. He had pulled himself up as he held onto the coffee table. Brooke and Daryl crawled over to him and praised him for his work.

"You think he's gettin' ready to walk?" Daryl asked.

"I think we need to start encouraging him to walk." She replied. Dean looked up at her because of her voice and pushed himself towards her. He was able to take a step in the process so she caught him and lifted him above her head. "Good job Dean!" she kissed his cheek as he sucked on some of his fingers.

The next day:

Brooke and Daryl were pushing the stroller as they went towards the gate to the outside. Brooke was nervous and Daryl couldn't kid himself that he was nervous too. Anything could happen when they were outside the gates but he knew the others had his back. Merle was walking with a four month pregnant Becky and a newly turned four year old Meghan. Wes was with his wife and son, and Harry was walking with his new wife Andrea. Yes Andrea had found her love in Woodbury not too long into Michonne and her staying there. Daryl looked just like in the beginning of the end with his crossbow slung across his back. Who would've thought they would end up in a secure town with a son? Brooke had always known that one day her and Daryl would finally live happily ever after but after the outbreak (and before she found Daryl) she thought that it wouldn't happen. They wouldn't be together again, they wouldn't be married, and they wouldn't have their family. They came outside the gate and Daryl grunted. He turned to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'll make it back, I promise." He whispered in her ear.

"I know you will." She replied softly. "I love you Daryl Dixon."

"I love you Brooke Dixon." He replied. He kissed her, he usually didn't kiss in front of other people but he knew he was safe. He hugged her again and gave her another kiss before he went in front of the stroller.

"Da!" Dean exclaimed and held his arms towards Daryl. Daryl smirked at his son who was clueless of the situation. He unbuckled him from the stroller and picked him up. Daryl kissed his cheek and petted his head as he hugged him.

"I love you too Dean. You listen to your Momma and try not to give her too much trouble." Daryl told his son who grunted. Dean grabbed his goatee and tugged a little as he smiled. Daryl chuckled and Dean pursed his lips. Daryl gave him his cheek and Dean pressed his lips against it. He gave Dean to Brooke.

"Ma-ma!" Dean profiled and Brooke smiled sadly. Daryl could see that Brooke was fighting back tears.

"Hey baby." She greeted and held him against her hip. Daryl gave Brooke another kiss and ruffled his son's hair. Merle had just finished rubbing Becky's belly and was walking towards the other two who had just said their goodbyes. "You be careful." She told him. "That goes for all of you." She told the others. The wives said goodbye to all the men and watched as they walked away.

"Da?" Dean asked. "Da?" he began to pout and whimper a little.

"Sh, it's okay Dean." Brooke told him and rubbed his back. She kissed his forehead. "He's a Dixon, remember."


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! So I went to Six Flags over Georgia yesterday and I was with my friend Cristina (who also loves the walking dead) and we were both jumping in our seats. We kept on looking out for a sheriff on his horse and we would bug my Dad about trying to find the group. We're just weird like that i guess, haha! So anyways back to the subject at hand (or steel cast). Thank you so much for all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows! It means a lot so please leave a review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 21: Skin

The day when Daryl left hadn't gone as easily as Brooke originally thought. Dean wanted Daryl and was close to tears and even cried a few times. Brooke would comfort him and he would quiet down after a little. She brought out some toys and began to play with him but he would call for Daryl and of course he wouldn't be there.

"Dean, come on honey!" she told him gently. "Come on, let's teach you how to walk!"

"Da!" he called and she shook her head.

"Daddy's not here right now Dean." She told him and he pouted. "Aw, please don't be like that. I'm here. Momma's here."

"Ma-ma!" he said and crawled over to her. Dean's favorite words were Ma-ma and Da but he had learned how to use other words. He mostly just babbled but he knew people by name. He couldn't clearly say Carol, Carl, or Herschel. He would call Herschel 'Shel' but the older gentleman laughed everytime. "Pooh Beea!" he said and she laughed.

"That's more like it." She smiled. "You want your Pooh Bear?"

"Ya!" he exclaimed and she grabbed it. She handed it to him and he hugged it close to him. He spoke some gibberish and she couldn't understand any of it.

"Come on, let's practice walking." She cooed and grabbed his hands. She pulled him up and his legs moved to keep him up. She walked slowly as she pulled him with her gently. He took a couple of steps before he stumbled but she caught him before he fell. "Oops!" she sang and he giggled. He grabbed at her chin and she laughed. "Let's try again."

"Ya!" he enthused and they repeated the same procedure until he got bored. There was a knock on their door and Brooke picked Dean up. Brooke opened the door and saw Becky standing there. "Hi Aunt Becky!" Dean said sloppily. Becky leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Becky, what's up?" Brooke asked. "Where's Meghan?"

"Andrea's watching her for me." Becky explained. "Andrea said I could use a break since she's such a handful." She patted her stomach.

"Well come in." Brooke told her. "Is everything okay?" Brooke set Dean down in his walker that Daryl had found earlier in a store and he played as he moved around.

"Is it really twins?" Becky asked and Brooke sighed with pursed lips.

"Herschel and I have talked about it and we are like… 95% certain it's twins." Brooke explained. "You were definitely not this big when you were pregnant with Meghan. Heck, I wasn't even that big and I was pregnant with a boy and you know boys cause bigger bellies."

"Brooke, I don't think I can handle two babies at one time." Becky shook her head. "I mean that's two babies! I have to deliver two babies with no numbness! I feel everything twice!"

"I know." Brooke said calmly. She pulled her best friend in for a side hug and Becky rested her head on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke patted her arm.

"How bad did it hurt? You know, without any epidurals or anything like that?" Becky asked.

"Honestly?" Brooke asked.

"Honestly."

"It hurt like _hell." _She whispered the curse so Dean couldn't hear. "But the pain subsides after everything is done. You recover and your body goes back to normal."

"But Brooke I'm having two babies, will that increase the chance of me and the babies dying?" she asked.

"Becky Tate you listen to me." Brooke began.

"Dixon remember?" Becky joked and Brooke chuckled.

"Becky Dixon, you listen to me." She restarted. "Herschel and I will make sure nothing bad happens to you or the babies. We're gonna get you through it and you'll be the happy mother of three." Becky laughed at the thought of three running around the house.

"Thanks honey." Becky said and hugged Brooke.

"No problem." Brooke replied. "So, have you and Merle discussed any names?"

"If we do have a girl I want to name her Amber." Becky said and there was a sad silence, excluding Dean rolling around the room.

"Do you think she and Eric made it?" Brooke asked and Becky shook her head.

"I don't know but I certainly hope so." Becky replied. "If they did come back it would be like a family reunion." Brooke smirked.

"The three musketeers back together again." Becky and Brooke chuckled sadly at their memories with Amber. "I really hope they made it. Maybe we'll find them one day."

"Maybe they'll stumble upon Woodbury and it'll be like those cheesy movies." Becky quipped and the girls laughed. Dean squeaked and Becky picked him up. "Oh you are getting so big!" she told him. "Yes you are!"

"Becky!" he smiled and she laughed. He spoke some gibberish and the only words the girls could understand were Uncle Mele. He had some trouble with his R's but they were developing pretty well.

"Uncle Merle is out with your Daddy, remember?" Becky told him and he pouted. "I'm guessing he hasn't taken the situation lightly?"

"Um, no." Brooke said and Becky chuckled. "It'll take him a little bit but the men are going out hunting more than just this time. I think he'll get accustomed to it after a little while."

"I bet you don't like that only the men go out huh?" Becky replied with a smirk and Brooke chuckled.

"Look, you know if I didn't have Dean I would go help out in a heartbeat." Brooke said. "Daryl and I get results when we go hunting together. I'm just happy that I'm still working and not sitting around the house all day."

"Oh, me too honey." Becky replied and Dean pushed away from Becky to go to his mother. Brooke kissed his forehead as she held him. "When the babies are born Carol is going to help take over the store until I can come back. I have been thinking about quitting work though. Especially now that I may have three kids in my house."

"Hey, no one is blaming you." Brooke replied. "It's hard work keeping a store and raising kids."

"But heck Mrs. Gina did it, why can't I?" Becky replied with a confident stance and Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, that's true." Brooke replied with a smile.

Two days later:

Brooke was out at the park with Dean when the town was having a little get together. Carl was chasing Sophia around while Lori talked to Carol and Maggie. Brooke saw Carl wave to Beth and Beth giggled. Andrea, Michonne, and Brooke were sitting together and saw the interactions between the thirteen year old and the seventeen year old. Dean was hanging out with T-Dog and T-Dog would always be able to make Dean laugh so hard he could barely breathe. The three women gave a look of curiosity to each other and laughed.

"Hey Rick, come here!" Brooke called as Rick walked past her.

"What's up?"

"What's going on between Beth and Carl?" Brooke asked with a cheeky grin.

"He has a little crush on her." Rick scratched the back of his head while Brooke laughed. "He's liked her since the prison actually."

"Doesn't he know she can drive?" she asked and he chuckled.

"That maybe why he likes her." Brooke laughed and T-Dog came back over with Dean. "Hey Teddy, hey bud!"

"Teddy go bye-bye!" Dean said as he pushed himself towards Brooke.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've actually gotta get ready." He told her.

"For what?" Rick asked.

"I have a date tonight." T-Dog replied.

"What?" Brooke asked excitedly. "With who?" T-Dog looked over at Michonne and Brooke's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"This will be our first official date." T-Dog shrugged and Brooke congratulated him. Dean looked around and Brooke kissed his cheek. He pointed over at the gate.

"You wanna go there?" she asked.

"Yes!" he replied and she stood up.

"Well Teddy good luck on your date tonight." Brooke said.

"Thanks Little Walsh." He said and walked away.

"I'm just going to go over to the gate with Dean." She told Rick and he nodded. She walked over and Dean pointed out some things that interested him. "You want to walk a little?"

"Ya Momma!" he said excitedly. She set him down and bent down. She took a hold of his sides from behind as he stumbled along. They heard a noise approaching the town and they both looked to the outside of the wall. A vehicle came up and Wes jumped out first. Brooke flashed a smile. She called for all the families to come and they ran towards the gate. Well, except Becky who couldn't really run. The gate opened and Meghan ran to Merle. Daryl jumped out of the car and Dean yelled excitedly. Dean started to stumble towards him with Brooke still holding him. Daryl bent to his knees and held his hands out towards his son. Dean moved a little faster and Brooke let him free. Dean fell into Daryl who swooped him into the air and kissed his cheek.

"Hey bud! I missed you!" he told him.

"Da!" Brooke smiled at her boys and walked over to Daryl. Daryl hugged Brooke and kissed her sweetly.

"I'm so glad you're safe." She told him.

"I'm glad to be back. I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She replied. They pulled away and Dean still clung to his father. "Did y'all catch a lot?"

"Yeah actually." He said. "We went in groups of two and were able to catch a lot of squirrel, rabbit, and deer."

"That's wonderful!" Brooke enthused. "I'll help carry some stuff in. You're probably tired." She kissed his cheek and walked to the back of the car. Some other people came out to help including Lori, Rick, and Carl. Rick was holding Sophia as Lori helped unload the back as well as Carl. Dean babbled to Daryl and he pretended to understand everything he was saying. Dean would reach for the crossbow on Daryl's back.

"Uh-uh Dean." Daryl warned. "I'll teach you how to use a cross bow when you're older."

"Bow." Dean profiled and Daryl nodded.

"Very good Dean. That's a bow." Dean smiled at his father. He had started to develop some teeth and Daryl couldn't believe how fast he was growing.

"Lori!" he heard Brooke cry out.

"Brooke no!" Lori cried. Daryl heard a gunshot and he ran with Dean to the back of the truck. Daryl saw that Carl had his gun drawn and it had recently been fired. Daryl saw Lori clinging to Rick and Carl as well as a dead walker next to Brooke in a pool of blood.

"Ma-ma!" Dean cried. Daryl went over to Brooke.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Daryl…" she said weakly. Daryl froze as he saw her arm. It wasn't walker blood on the ground, it was Brooke's. There were four large gashes starting from her upper bicep to her wrist from the right side of her right arm. She was losing so much blood and began to pale. Daryl handed Dean to Lori and picked Brooke up. He saw a large amount of skin under the walker's nails. Brooke had been scratched.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, I opened my review box to find a chorus of 'No's!' and 'She can't die!' but will she die? You'll have to find out… Thanks for all of the reviews, views, favorites, and follows. Reviews mean a lot so please feel free to leave one! This is just a little chapter to pull you over until Saturday or Sunday. Thanks and as always, happy reading and Happy Halloween!

Chapter 22: Faith

Daryl ran with Brooke limp in his arms and her head resting on his chest. Lori was still holding Dean and crying hard. Dean kept calling for Brooke and she was getting weaker and weaker.

"Brooke, come on you need to stay awake." He begged her.

"I'll be okay Daryl. I'm immune remember?" she whispered. He looked at his blood covered shirt and jeans. He didn't have to say anything because he knew she was just trying to make him feel better. Beth and Maggie were already getting things ready and Daryl quickly laid Brooke on the bed. Rick had already begun to tell the others that Brooke was not going to get infected but she needed blood. O negative was the rarest blood type and if they didn't get enough into her soon, she would bleed out. Rick didn't have to remind the people that she was one of the leaders of the rebellion but there weren't that many O negatives. The people who knew their blood type lined up to donate their blood. They wanted this to be a thank you and they also didn't want Daryl to be a widower and they didn't want Dean to be motherless.

Meanwhile, Brooke was lying in the bed coming in and out. Daryl was holding her good hand begging her to stay awake. She could hear Herschel walking in with a little bit of blood ready for her.

"Daryl, this isn't the amount that we need but if we don't start now she won't have a chance. " Herschel explained. "We need to put this around her mouth so she doesn't scream too loudly. We're already on high alert but we can't attract anymore walkers."

"Do what you have to do." Daryl told Herschel and he nodded.

"Beth! Maggie!" Herschel called and they ran in with the supplies that were needed. Brooke would be able to feel everything and that made Daryl cringe. "Brooke, we need you to be as quiet as possible but for an extra measure we're going to put a piece of cloth in your mouth. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She replied weakly.

"Alright, let's get started." Herschel said. Daryl still held her hand as Beth and Maggie began to clean up her wound. She winced in pain but didn't cry out. She gripped onto Daryl's hand tightly as the towels dabbed into her sensitive wounds. Herschel brought out the needle and dug into her flesh. She cried out in agony but they were muffled due to the cloth.

"Come on Brooke, you can do it." Daryl told her but she started to see black spots. The pain was worse than she could ever imagine, and oddly enough worse than childbirth. She started to shake violently and breathe harshly. "Herschel, what's happenin'?" The black spots came in a frenzy as she cried and finally fell back into the bed. "Brooke!" Daryl yelled but he didn't get a response. "No!"

"Maggie, check her pulse!" Herschel ordered and Maggie quickly checked her.

"Faint but still there. She needs the transfusion now or else she isn't going to make it!" Maggie warned and started to push Daryl out of the room.

"Maggie I'm not leavin'!" Daryl told her.

"I'm sorry Daryl but you have to. We need more room to operate." Maggie told him calmly. Maggie quickly shut the door before he could try and fight her. Daryl threw his hands on his forehead in horror. Was Brooke going to live? Would she be able to recover? A nurse ran in with some more blood transfusions as he leaned back against the wall chewing nervously at the skin on his thumbnail. He heard the door to the waiting room open and saw Becky with Dean in her arms.

"Da." Dean whimpered and Daryl ran over to Becky. He grabbed his son and hugged him tightly.

"How is she?" Becky asked.

"She passed out when he was operatin' on her. They don't know if she'll make it or not." Daryl informed and Becky bit her lip to keep from crying. "I should've gotten there sooner."

"Daryl this isn't your fault." Becky said. "No one could've predicted this would happen. We thought the world was safer but we thought wrong. Those things are still out there."

"Somethin' could've been done." Daryl said.

"There's always something we think could've been done. In the end, we all know it couldn't have." She replied.

"There're so many things I could've done." Daryl groaned.

"You did the best you could. You took care of your son and took care of Brooke." Becky said.

"Becky, she could be-"

"Don't you dare think that way." Becky said. "We have to think positively. We have to have faith for Brooke." They waited for hours for some sort of news and Daryl was becoming more impatient. The door finally opened and Herschel walked out of the room with blood on his hands and arms.

"Schel!" Dean announced and the other two popped up.

"We were able to do the best we could given her injuries but she's still asleep." Herschel said. "Becky I need to speak with Daryl alone." Becky nodded leaving Daryl, Dean, and Herschel alone to speak.

"Is she gonna make it?" Daryl asked.

"We don't know." Herschel admitted. "She lost so much blood and she's been passed out for hours now, she could be in a coma Daryl. This may have been the thing that threw her over the edge." Daryl shook his head and his jaw tightened. He looked down at Dean who was resting his head on his shoulder.

"Da okay?" Dean asked and Daryl smirked sadly at him.

"Yeah bud I'm okay." He said and kissed his forehead.

"Ma-ma okay?" Dean asked and the small smirk disappeared from Daryl's face.

"I… I don't know Dean." He told his son who gave him a confused look. Daryl looked to the room she was in. "I don't know."


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! So I'm sick today so I decided to just dedicate this day to writing! So here you go, another chapter! Thanks for all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows. Please leave a review, pretty please? Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 23: Meteor Shower

Brooke had been in what seemed like a coma for two days. Daryl wouldn't leave her side and would take care of Dean when he could. Rick and Carol looked after Dean while Daryl waited with Brooke. Her arm looked like shit but it would heal up. That is, if she woke up.

Daryl watched her breathing slowly as he held her good hand. She looked peaceful but he wanted her to be here with him. He wanted her to be there to love him, to help raise Dean, maybe have another kid, he just wanted to go through life together with her. Was that too much to ask. He kissed her hand as he talked softly to her. He heard a knock and he told them to walk in. Becky walked in and sat down across from him.

"Any difference?" she asked.

"She's still sleepin'." Daryl grunted. Becky looked at him. He hadn't gotten any sleep, he hadn't shaved, his eyes were almost bloodshot.

"This isn't your fault Daryl." Becky said.

"I've always been able to save her." Daryl replied and Becky smiled.

"I remember very clearly." She quipped and Daryl smirked sadly.

_Brooke had just turned sixteen and Daryl was still eighteen. Daryl made his way to her house even though he knew that she had been arguing with her parents about what college to pick. He hopped the fence and threw a small pebble at her window. It didn't take long for her to open her window but he frowned when Becky and Amber popped up behind her and started giggling._

_ "What?" Amber asked in a hush tone, surprised that Daryl Dixon was at Brooke's window. Brooke had yet to tell them that he would sleep over from time to time. Brooke Walsh wasn't the kind of girl to have a boy in her bed and if people found out the entire thing would blow out of proportion and people would come to the wrong conclusion._

_ "Sh!" Becky told her friend._

_ "Daryl, what're you doing here? Are you okay?" Brooke asked._

_ "I'm fine but I know you're stressed." He said. "My fair princess, wilst thou please accompany me on a secret mission?" he asked and bowed. Brooke looked to her two best friends who gave her sly smiles._

_ "We'll cover for you." Amber said. Brooke flashed them an excited smile and decided to go out even though she wasn't allowed to be out that late._

_ "I'll be down in a minute." Brooke told him and popped back into her room as she closed the window. Daryl had parked his truck not too far away from the house but just enough so her parents and Shane wouldn't hear him._

_In Brooke's room:_

_ "What should she wear?" Becky asked._

_ "Not a dress if she's climbing down her house that's for sure." Amber said. As they dug through her closet. Becky pulled out some jeans quickly and threw them at Brooke._

_ "Guys! Listen I'm just going to zip on a hoodie!" Brooke giggled._

_ "You need to wear something nice!" Becky reasoned._

_ "Daryl doesn't care and frankly neither do I." Brooke replied as she pulled on a blue tank top. She loved the fact that Daryl didn't care what she looked like. Granted, she still made sure she looked decent but Daryl had told her she didn't even have to try to look pretty which made her blush wildly and uncontrollably._

_ "You're so lucky he's not that judgmental." Amber sighed. "Why aren't all guys like that?"_

_ "Brooke's just lucky I guess." Becky shrugged as Brook smacked her shoulder._

_ "I'm not lucky because he just happens to be my best friend." She said and the girls gave her an angry look. "Best guy friend." The girls nodded as she laughed. She zipped up a hoodie that was red on the outside and blue on the inside and tied on her converse._

_ "Go on, go to your prince charming." Amber smiled and Brooke hugged them._

_ "Thank y'all so much!" Brooke said as she climbed out the window. Daryl was biting on his thumb when she was climbing down the vine grate. She didn't want to make a lot of noise so she hesitated when she reached the end of the grate._

_ "Jump, I'll catch you." Daryl said and she pursed her lips. She jumped away from the grate and fell into Daryl's arms. Daryl slipped out his hand from underneath her legs as she stood upright, with her arms still around his neck. "You ready?" he asked. He loved it when she didn't put on too much make up or dress up too much. He loved it when she looked casual and comfortable. It made her look like a real girl and not look like a fake, plastic, Barbie doll. He did like it when she dressed up and did her hair but he loved her natural look._

_ "Yeah, let's go." Brooke said and he led her to his truck. She had her cell phone in her back pocket just in case something went wrong with Amber and Becky. "Where are we going anyways?"_

_ "You'll see." Daryl told her and she gave him an eerie look. _

_ "I'm watching you." She joked and he chuckled. They jumped into the truck and he started the car. It was actually pretty cold outside so she was shivering a little._

_ "Come here." He told her and lifted his arm up. She slid over and nestled herself into him with her teeth chattering. "I thought you said you loved the cold?"_

_ "I do, this is just a consequence." She replied and he sniffed in laughter. "I've never snuck out of my house before."_

_ "Never?" he asked._

_ "Never." She repeated and looked up at him. "You are a bad influence!" she said and he laughed. _

_ "I'm corrupting you." He replied and she laughed. She leaned over and turned on the radio. She changed it so that her favorite station was on._

_ "Oops I did it again! I played with your heart! Got lost in the games, ooo baby baby!" she belted and he quickly turned the radio station._

_ "Turn that shit off!" he yelled and she laughed. Daryl had discovered within the first few months of them knowing each other that she was pretty silly. Of course she was serious when she needed to be but she always found a way to make him laugh. She may have been a little bit crazy but he needed a good kind of crazy._

_ "It's not shit! Britney Spears is amazing!" Brooke defended._

_ "You've gotta be kiddin' me Brooke! I've known you for a while now, I thought I fixed your taste in music!" he replied as he smiled and she giggled._

_ "My taste in music is amazing for your information!" she defended. "I'm sorry that I'm not into all that hillbilly crap!"_

_ "Johnny Cash is not crap!" Daryl replied. "You know what, go back over there!"_

_ "Don't be like that!" Brooke gave him puppy dog eyes and he looked over at her when they stopped at a stop sign. Daryl rolled his eyes and turned the station back to hers. "Ah-ha!" she cheered in victory. (As long as you love me by the backstreet boys)_

_ "Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine I'm leavin' my life in your hands, People say I'm crazy and that I am blind, Risking it all in a glance And how you got me blind is still a mystery I can't get you out of my head, Don't care what is written in your history, As long as you're here with me, I don't care who you are, Where you're from, What you did, As long as you love me, Who you are Where you're from, Don't care what you did As long as you love me." She sang in a mocking way to Daryl, dramatically reaching her hands towards him when she pulled away from him but would quickly go back to holding him. They finally arrived at their destination, she was confused. "What are we doing?"_

_ "Come on, I promise you'll like it." He said and she nodded. They got out of the truck and he grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows. They walked along the trail until they came to a huge willow tree. There was a clear spot that looked to be part of another tree but it was flat and stable. He laid down the blankets and pillows and laid down so that he could see the sky. "Come on, I wanna show you somethin'." She laid down next to him as he rested his hands behind his head. She looked up in the sky._

_ "Nothing's happening." She told him._

_ "Jus' watch, it'll come in a second." He said and they waited. She saw a beam of light flash through the sky quickly and sat up. There were more streaks of light and she smiled._

_ "I forgot about the meteor shower." She breathed. She laid back down and Daryl put an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest as they both watched the meteors. "It's gorgeous."_

_ "I told you would like it." He replied. He could feel her shivering and pulled the quilt over them as she snuggled more into him. He never let anyone else be that close to him other than Brooke. He only put his arm around her and only held her. She hadn't had a boyfriend since the end of junior year and that was a pretty messy break up. Daryl may or may not have kicked his ass for cheating on Brooke. It bewildered him that someone would cheat on Brooke in the first place. Brooke knew that it took Daryl a long time for him to fully trust someone. It had taken him a full year for him to be able to trust Brooke whole-heartedly. She figured that was the reason he never had girlfriends in high school. Of course both of them would go on to have boyfriends and girlfriends as young adults. Daryl could hear her tapping the buttons on her cellphone, texting Becky and Amber._

_ "Sorry, they're just trying to make sure that I'll be home before anyone notices." She said and he grunted in response. Her phone kept buzzing and it drove him crazy. She hadn't replied to the texts in a while, figuring they would call her if something went wrong. He threw another arm around her and pick pocketed her. "Daryl!" she gasped as he took her phone. He held it above her so she couldn't reach it. "Give it back!"  
"No!" He chuckled as she struggled. He pretended to text the girls but she didn't know she was just pretending. He saw a previous text asking what they were doing and started to "Reply". "Just hangin' out with this sexy beast. Starin' at his huge-JESUS!" Brooke launched herself on top of him to grab her cell phone. They both fought to keep their ground and she giggled even though she was trying to stay mad at him._

_ "Got it!" she yelled as she pried the phone from his hand. She stared down at him as her hair fell down near his face. He was holding her by her ribcage and she was sitting on top of him. They both just stared at each other for a minute until Daryl pinched her sides and she squeaked. He knew she was ticklish so he kept on digging around her torso. She laughed into his neck but they got deadly quiet when they heard leaves and twigs snapping._

_ "Brooke!" She heard Shane call angrily. He hadn't seen them yet but they had to book it since he most likely heard he loud laughter._

_ "Shit!" Brooke whispered and they grabbed their things. Daryl led her though the woods and back to the truck. They threw the things in the bed and climbed into the truck. Daryl started it and sped away. They both started laughing when they were far enough away. "Oh my God I'm in so much trouble." She groaned with a smile._

_ "I'm sorry." He told her as the smile died away from his face. She leaned in and kissed his cheek._

_ "It was worth it." She told him and rested her head on his shoulder. He smirked and continued to drive to her house. She pulled out her phone and called the girls._

_ "Did you not get our texts?" Amber asked over the phone._

_ "I didn't check them every five seconds." Brooke replied. "Do my parents know?"_

_ "No, Shane walked in and saw that you weren't there." Becky replied._

_ "Why did you let him in?" Brooke asked angrily._

_ "He used a key!" Amber defended._

_ "Shit!" Brooke sighed. "That nosy ass-hole." Brooke loved Shane for all it was worth but sometimes he just needed to be punched. She knew he was just trying to protect her but he just needed to let her be sometimes. This was her first form of rebellion ever and he knew he did so much worse when he was her age._

_ "Anyways, he wanted to catch you two before he told Mrs. Gina and Dr. Walsh." Amber continued. _

_ "Did he catch y'all?" Becky asked._

_ "No." Brooke replied._

_ "We ran like chickens with their heads cut off." Daryl quipped and the girls laughed over speaker phone._

_ "I have an idea." Brooke told them. They stopped a little from her house. "Thanks Daryl. I needed to get out of the house."_

_ "Anytime." He told her and she kissed his cheek again before she left the car. She climbed the vine grate and into her bedroom. He saw her zip off her jacket and run to the other side of her room. He shook his head and chuckled at her before he drove away._

_Brooke:_

_ "Hurry!" Amber told her as they got her PJ's again. She stripped quickly threw on her PJ's. She heard Shane park his car and they all looked at each other. They heard Shane telling their parents he heard Brooke laughing in the woods and heard them start to walk up the stairs. They all jumped onto Brooke's bed and Brooke got out the MASH game they were playing before Daryl came. Brooke and Amber pretended to come up with choices for Becky's husband when Shane busted through the door. His eyes went wide as he saw Brooke in her PJ's._

_ "Ooo, how about Merle?" Amber asked and Brooke congratulated her on her idea._

_ "Ew you guys! No way!" Becky grimaced._

_ "Oh, hey guys!" Brooke greeted and bit the inside of her cheek when she saw Shane's shocked face._

_ "Shane, she's right here!" Dr. Walsh told his son._

_ "Besides there's only two way's out of this house and that's the front door and the garage door. Both of which we can see." Mrs. Gina added but Shane was still staring at Brooke._

_ "What's going on?" Brooke asked innocently and Shane glared at her in annoyance. _

_ "Nothing sweetie." Dr. Walsh said. "Shane just needs some sleep. Sorry to interrupt your night girls."_

_ "That's okay Dr. Walsh." The other two replied._

_ "Night Dad." Brooke said and kissed her father's cheek. "Night Mom." She kissed her mother's cheek. "Goodnight Shane." She kissed her brothers cheek and all three left. The girls burst out laughing and started crying._

_ "Did you see his face?" Becky howled. _

Daryl smiled at the story and stroked Brooke's hand. He needed her to be there with him. She needed him too. They needed each other for always. But always may not be possible anymore.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Always

A bright light and a door was the only thing that Brooke saw. She looked down and saw that she was dressed in a white, draped gown, her hair flowing over her shoulders in soft curls. She was confused as to what was going on as the door suddenly opened. A bell rung and she slowly approached the door. She walked through and saw a counter, a single table, a chair, and a mug of peppermint tea on one of the tables.

"The café? Is all this real?" she asked in disbelief. There was fog that moved when she walked over to the table with caution. She sat down and grabbed the mug. She took a cautious drink and the tea simmered down her throat. "It _is_ real." She realized softly. She looked down at her arm and it was completely healed up and unscarred. She heard the back door open and Shane walked through. Brooke stood up and took a couple of steps back from him. He was dressed in a white suit and he had all of his hair back.

"Hey baby girl." He said and she was unsure whether to be afraid of him or hug him. "It's okay." He told her and she gave in. She ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Shane, where are we?" she asked. "Where's Daryl? Dean?"

"They're back there." Brooke looked behind her but all she saw was the table and the door.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't really know where exactly we are right now. I have a general idea though." He explained. "I just came from the big man."

"So, are we close to heaven?" she asked.

"Brooke, right now you are in the middle of life and death." He told her.

"The middle?" she asked.

"You can choose what you want to do at this time. God is giving you a chance to choose if you want to be with us or continue living." He explained.

"Is Mom here?" she asked.

"And Dad." He replied and a rush of sadness came over her face.

"Amber?" she asked with a little shred of hope left. Shane looked at her and ran a hand through his hair.

"And Eric." He added and she had to sit down. Mom, Dad, Shane, Amber, and Eric? They were all there. The people that had raised her and grew up with her, gone. The back door opened again and an auburn haired woman walked out in a white, draped dress.

"Mom!" Brooke exclaimed and ran to her mother. Brooke started to cry as she felt her mother's touch.

"Sh baby, I'm here." Her mother cooed as Brooke sobbed. Mrs. Gina cupped Brooke's face as tears fell down her daughters face. "You have a beautiful son." Brooke's mouth opened to say something but she just hugged her mother again.

"I miss you Mom." Brooke told her.

"I miss you too sweetie." Mrs. Gina smiled and kissed her forehead. Dr. Walsh came back out and Brooke jumped to him.

"Daddy!" she said and hugged her father, who towered over her.

"Hey sweetie." He said.

"I'm so sorry." She told him but he just shushed her. "Did you go to the beach house?"

"No." he told her. "I was going to but I got bit." Brooke covered her mouth in horror of the image of her father getting bit. "I'm not a walker, I ended it even before it began."

"Daddy…" she drifted off.

"Sweetie, why don't you sit down?" Dr. Walsh suggested and she nodded. She sat down as her family stood in front of her.

"So, what's up?" she asked awkwardly.

"We're just here to help you with your decision." Mrs. Gina told her. "Ask us any questions."

"What's heaven like?" Brooke asked.

"Better than described at church." Shane answered.

"And don't be afraid of dying." Dr. Walsh told her. "It's just like falling asleep." Brooke was a little over whelmed.

"This is your decision Brooke." Shane told her and held one of her hands. "You can walk through that door with us or you can go back and wake up."

"You have a wonderful family Brooke." Dr. Walsh told her. "Daryl's a good husband." Brooke nodded.

"He is." She agreed.

"Dean is a wonderful kid." Shane added. "He has a strong middle name." they all chuckled and Brooke bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"I wish you were all there to meet him." She told them as tears filled her eyes.

"We are." Mrs. Gina said. "We're always here for you."

"So, what will it be Brooke?" Dr. Walsh asked.

"We're not asking you to join us, baby girl. This is your decision." Shane said.

Daryl

"Daryl, it's almost been a week." Herschel told him. Daryl was holding Dean and Brooke's hand. Dean had been taking it pretty harshly. He would cry for his mother and repeat 'ma-ma' as Daryl tried to soothe him. He tried to sing him the lullaby that Brooke sang him but Dean still wanted his mother.

"She can still make it." Daryl grunted. Daryl had been taking this badly as well. There was no way he would be able to do this without her. He wouldn't be able to go on without her.

"It's very slim. Without all the things we had before her chances of living are very slim." Herschel added.

"She's still breathin'." Daryl said, determined for Brooke to be alive. Herschel shook his head at the man's blindness. Herschel knew that the most likely event is that she would die in her sleep. He needed to convince Daryl of that. Herschel opened his mouth to say something else. "Don't you have other patients?" Daryl snapped, tired and angry. Herschel walked out of the room defeated.

"Ma-ma comin' back?" Dean asked and Daryl looked down at his son. He didn't answer him. "Da, is Ma-ma comin' back?" Daryl heard a faint whimper.

"Daryl…" he heard and looked over at Brooke. Her breathing had picked up and she lightly squeezed his hand.

"Brooke?" he asked as he leaned closer. Dean held himself up by her bed. Brooke's eyes fluttered open and her head swirled a little.

"Mama!" Dean exclaimed. Brooke turned her head weakly.

"Daryl." She said again and Daryl held her hand tighter.

"I'm here Brooke." He told her and kissed her. "Do you need anything?"

"Water." She told him and he rushed to get her some water. She felt her bed shaking a little and Dean had climbed up on the bed. He was now nine months old and she had missed it. "Hey baby." She greeted with a weak smile.

"Mama okay!" he celebrated and kissed her cheek. He rested his head on her collarbone and she kissed his forehead.

"Yeah bud, I'm okay." She tried to reach him with her right arm but winced in pain. She looked down at her arm and it was stitched furiously. She knew she would never be able to get rid of the scars but she didn't care at that point. She wondered if she could even use her arm again.

"Mama wiggle her fingers." Dean told her softly as Daryl came back over with the water. He helped her drink it and she felt a million times better.

"I wiggled my fingers?" she asked the two.

"Ya!" Dean replied.

"You were able to use your fingers." Daryl said. "Herschel said that you should be able to have full use of your arm, you just have some dead nerves in there so you won't be able to feel a lot in your right arm."

"Daryl, I'm so sorry." She told him.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I said I would never leave you again and I-"

"Hush now." He told her. "No one could've predicted that this would happen." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you Daryl."

"I love you too Brooke."

"I wasn't ready to leave you." She told him. "I couldn't."

"What do you mean 'you couldn't'?" he asked.

"They were all there Daryl." She began to tell him. "Shane, Mom, Dad, they were there in the café. They were in heaven and I was in the middle. God had given me a choice of what I wanted to do. I didn't want to leave you, so I came back." Daryl couldn't help but question her actions. He had heard about people in coma's meeting God or dead loved ones and he believed Brooke.

"Brooke, you could've been out of here. Away from the walkers, away-"

"Away from you, away from Dean." she finished or him. "I wasn't going to leave all of this behind. I love my life too much to give it up."

"Even now in the screwed up world?" he asked.

"Even now." She told him. "The world has always been strange but this is a new version of it. I'm not finished exploring it with you." Daryl kissed her again and Dean had fallen asleep on his mother's shoulder. "I need you Daryl."

"I need you too Brooke, always." He told her softly and she smiled.

"Always."


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! So the next few chapters are going to be flash forwards in what happens in time to the group. So it's going to jump from months to years, you know, just large gaps in time. Thank y'all so much for the views, reviews, follows, and favorites! It means a lot to me! Please leave a review! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

P.S. If you have not watched episode four of the third season, bring some tissues. Yes, I cried and I rarely cry.

Chapter 5: Merle's Luck

Three months later:

Brooke had completely recovered from the scratches. Daryl was right and couldn't feel anything in some points of her arm but she was just glad to have her arm. Becky was a little past nine months and was larger than she ever thought possible. Brooke had told Becky about Amber and Eric and they both cried for their best friend. Life went on though. They mourned their loss but they had to move on and carry on their lives for their families.

It was September and it was Dean's first birthday. Brooke had already turned 28 and Daryl's birthday was the next month. Brooke had worked hard to bake a cake from scratch for the small party they planned for their son, who was excited to see all of his friends. Baking a cake from scratch really made Brooke miss her mother because it was something they always did together to try and find new recipes for the café. They had set up a table outside and the people lined in one by one into their house. They all went to the backyard and Brooke brought Dean out. They all sang happy birthday to the one year old and Daryl helped him blow out his candle. Dean smashed his fist into his portion of cake and offered it to Daryl. Brooke had her camera ready to take pictures and took one as soon as Dean smudged cake all over Daryl's face. Everyone laughed as they ate their cake and Daryl kissed his cheek. Daryl came over with a little bit of icing and put it on Brooke's cheek as she was talking to Glenn.

"Daryl!" she squeaked and heard Dean's laughter as Daryl held him. Dean grabbed a picture and tried to eat it. Brooke smiled. "Are you trying to eat my picture?" she asked playfully and pulled it from him. Dean gave his mother a kiss on the nose and she giggled. Daryl kissed her cheek and took off some of the icing with it.

"Brooke!" Rick called and Brooke walked over. Daryl sat down with Dean on the grass as Dean played with a new toy that Merle had made him.

"Dean, I'm gonna tell you a story." Daryl told him. "Once, there was a beautiful princess named Sophia Pelletier…" Daryl went on to create a fairy tale based on how great Sophia was.

"How're you feeling?" Rick asked Brooke.

"I feel fine Rick." She told him. "My arm doesn't give me much trouble anymore."

"So how does it feel knowing that your boy's a year old?" Rick asked and she sighed, making him chuckle.

"It's weird. It seems just like yesterday I was trying to get him to smile." She reminisced and looked over at her family.

"You two gonna have any more soon?" Rick asked and she shrugged.

"I personally don't want another right now." She replied. "I would like a girl though." Rick smiled and draped arm around her shoulders. "How's Lori?"

"Still guilty." Rick replied.

"I wish she wouldn't feel that way. Me getting scratched was not her fault." Brooke said. "I've told her that time and time again."

"Listen, there's just been some bad blood between you two since the farm. She still thinks you hate her." He explained.

"Rick, I've been pissed at Lori for a long time but again, I've explained that I don't hate her anymore. I've realized that things are just going to be screwed up and I need a better way of dealing with them besides slapping people across the face." She replied. They both looked back over at Daryl, who was talking to Dean. Lori was creeping up to try and play with Dean.

"And then, the ugly, mean, Queen Lori was never heard from again." Daryl finished the story and Dean clapped. Lori came up behind him and poked his stomach, unaware of the ending of the story.

"Hi!" Lori greeted. Dean started to cry and slapped Lori across the face. Lori held her face as he leapt off of Daryl's lap.

"Dean!" Brooke gasped but Rick couldn't help but laugh.

"Like mother like son." Rick commented. Brooke nudged him with her elbow as Dean stumbled towards her. Brooke scooped down to pick him up and petted his head, trying to calm him down.

"Uh, Brooke!" Becky called and they all turned to see Becky leaning against T-Dog holding her stomach.

"Merle!" Daryl called and Brooke hurried over to Becky.

"Herschel!" Brooke called.

"Schel!" Dean yelled and Herschel hurried towards them. Daryl came over with Merle and Meghan.

"Come on honey, we need to get you to the hospital." Brooke told Becky. Brooke handed Dean to Daryl. "Come on Merle, I'll need your help. Herschel, you go ahead with Beth and Maggie to the hospital."

"You got it." Herschel said and they jogged away. They brought Becky to the hospital and they laid her down quickly.

"Can Meghan stay somewhere else?" Becky asked Merle.

"I can take Meghan and Dean back to the party." Carol said. "Y'all do what you need to do."

"Thanks Carol." Daryl told her and she left. Brooke asked the men to leave quickly as she got Becky ready. It didn't take long to get everything set up.

"Alright Merle, you can come in now." Brooke announced.

"Do I have to?" he asked and Brooke glared at him. "Look, I don't know what to do!" Brooke gave him a 'Really?' look but Daryl stood up.

"Let me talk to Merle for a minute." He told her and she nodded as she walked back into the room. "Merle, you have to be in there. You weren't there for Meghan but you can be there for your twins."

"I don't know shit about what I'm supposed to do!" Merle retorted.

"Stop bein' a pussy!" Daryl told his older brother. "You go in there and you coach her like I told you to do! You ain't bitchin' out this time!" Merle didn't know what to say for a minute. Merle turned silently and walked into the room. Brooke walked out with a dropped jaw. Daryl chuckled and grinned at her. "What?"

"Holy shit, did you just do that?" she asked and he nodded.

"He was bein' a pussy." He shrugged and she laughed.

"Good job." She told him and gave him a high five. She kissed him but they soon went back in the room when they heard Becky going through a contraction.

24 hours later

"Alright Becky it's time to push." Brooke told her.

"Next contraction you need to push for the full fifteen seconds that Brooke counts." Herschel said and she nodded her sweat blanketed head. Merle held her hand and rubbed her back as she got a contraction.

"Hike up your legs!" Brooke told her quickly. Daryl held her other hand as she began to push for fifteen seconds. "I see the head!" She pushed for a few more contractions and the first baby came out. She didn't have time to announce the sex just yet.

"Alright, the next baby is coming soon!" Herschel told her and she whimpered.

"I can't do it again!" she said.

"Yes you can." Merle told her firmly. "You can." Brooke almost laughed at how white Merle's face was. They waited a little as Maggie cleaned up the first baby then Becky began to push. The next baby didn't take as long and was out in a few pushes. Both babies cried as they were being cleaned.

"What are they?" Becky asked crying.

"Two beautiful girls." Herschel told her. The babies crying died down a little and one was wrapped in a yellow blanket and the other was wrapped in a pink blanket. Merle held the pink blanket while Becky held the yellow.

"Merle has three girls." Daryl breathed and Brooke laughed.

"What're their names?" Brooke asked. Merle and Becky talked a little and they both agreed on who was who.

"The one in the yellow is Amber Evelyn Dixon and the one in the pink is Ellie Abigail Dixon." Becky said. The twins were identical and both had a small birthmark on their upper left arm. Brooke went over to Becky and Amber to greet the one of the new arrivals. Daryl walked over to Merle who was holding Ellie.

"Which name did you pick?" Daryl asked his older brother, now the father of three.

"I picked Ellie's name and Becky picked Amber's name." Merle explained but didn't take his eyes off of Ellie.

"Hey Ellie." Daryl greeted and Ellie swiveled her head towards him. She had darker blue eyes just like Meghan and Merle. Daryl looked over at Brooke, who was holding the pink bundle, and smirked at her. Brooke looked up and gave him a closed mouth smile back. They both wanted another kid. After they had held both twins they said goodbye and got into the truck.

"They look a lot like Becky." Brooke said. "They both look a little like Merle though." Daryl nodded.

"I just still can't get over the fact that Merle has three daughters." He said and she laughed.

"I know but I think it's good for him." She said. "Now he won't be such a sexist pig." He laughed and they were quiet for a little bit.

"Do you want another kid?" he asked her suddenly and she pursed her lips.

"I mean, not right now." She replied.

"Well, I didn't mean right away but in time." He finished and she nodded.

"Yeah I would like to have another kid." She said and he smirked. "Having Dean was worth the pain. Maybe next time we'll get a girl and not have Merle's luck to have twin boys. I don't think I could handle three of Dean." The parents laughed and Daryl lifted his arm. She scooted over and snuggled into him.

"I can't believe he's already a year old." Daryl said.

"I know." Brooke sighed against him. "Why did he slap Lori?" Daryl laughed at the memory and Brooke couldn't help it either.

"I told him a story that featured Sophia and Lori was the evil witch." Daryl explained and she smiled.

"He's probably going to hit Lori every time he sees her now." She said and he nodded.

"Saves you from hurting your hand." He said and she laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys! So yes, Merle has _three_ girls! I felt that Merle wouldn't be the kind of guy to actually want girls (or kids for that matter) but I thought it would be humorous. Thanks for the reviews, views, follows, and favorites! Please leave a review because they are like tea to me. It keeps me going, haha! Thanks and as always, happy reading!

Chapter 26: Bump

Two years later:

Later one night in March, Daryl and Brooke were at home after both having long days at work. Brooke and Herschel had been working hard to keep a stomach virus from spreading so the people who were sick had to stay in their houses until they were cleared to go. They didn't want to risk the entire town getting sick. The town had expanded a lot, more houses had been built, a bigger school was built, more shops were created, and everything was near perfect. New people were brought into the world, people were welcomed from the outside coming in, and they seemed to finally be rebuilding what they once had. Daryl had gone out on more hunting trips but he made sure Brooke and Dean stayed with him and whenever she did go outside the gates she carried a dagger with her. Dean would be four years old September and he was growing up so fast. Each day, he seemed to look a little more like Daryl but he had some features that came from Brooke. He was already sleeping in a bed that Daryl and Rick had made for him and he loved it. Dean loved it when Brooke would read him to sleep and Daryl loved it when she fell asleep too. He would walk in and find them both passed out, with Dean holding on to Brooke's shirt with his small hands and Brooke resting her head lightly on Dean's. Most of the time, Dean would have his Pooh Bear under his arm and sucking his thumb. Daryl would walk over, kiss their foreheads, and cover them up with a blanket.

Daryl was lying with Brooke in their bathtub since they both needed to relax. Dean was spending the night with his Uncle Rick because he refused to leave. He loved Rick and he adored Carl too. Things still hadn't been the same with Lori since his first birthday and Sophia was a little quiet even though she was already five years old. Her back was against his chest and she had her eyes closed. She had her head rested against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"You sure you're okay?" Daryl asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just drained." She told him. He kissed her shoulder lightly and she sighed. "I've never felt so tired before, not even when I worked 24 hour shifts at the hospital."

"I guess tryin' to contain a virus will do that to you." He commented and she chuckled lightly. He knew just what would cheer her up. He kissed up her shoulder blade and kissed the top of her jaw, tickling her a little so she squirmed and giggled. He smirked against her head as he showered the side of her face with loving kisses. She finally turned her head to catch his lips and he upset the water as he moved a little more on top of her. He was finally on top of her with his hands planted on the floor of the tub on either side of her head. When they kissed again, she squeaked as she slipped from under him and went under water. She came back up to the surface coughing up water. He helped her sit up. "Oh my God! Are you alright, darlin'?" he asked laughing.

"Yes, thank you very much!" she replied in a mock angry tone. She cupped her hands and threw water at him back. "Not so funny is it?" she snapped playfully with a smile. She made her way to him and kissed him again as she straddled him in the tub.

… (let your imagination run wild)

Two weeks later

It was early April, Brooke was preparing dinner before Daryl got home. She had a huge surprise for him when he got home and she had it all planned out. She was excited about telling him and couldn't wait to see his reaction. Dean was sitting in his high chair babbling on about his day. Brooke had begun to understand what he had been saying and the others joked that she and Daryl had learned to speak baby. He could speak full sentences but he would talk so much that he rambled to the point that a person couldn't understand him.

"And this time, Princess Sophia saved Prince Carl from Queen Lori!" Dean explained and Brooke laughed. She loved how Daryl told him stories about Sophia and honored her memory. She knew one day they would explain what happened to Sophia in real life but for now, this was a perfect way to remember Sophia. Carol loved the fact that Daryl came up with so many stories and Dean would try to retell them to her.

"The evil Queen Lori?" Brooke asked and Dean hit his high chair.

"Ya the evil Queen Lori!" he corrected. "She's so mean but Sophia is so much better!" Brooke smiled at her son and pulled him from his high chair while the meal was cooking.

"You're getting heavy Dean." She told him.

"I'm not heavy!" he replied with a smile. "Daddy says I have muscles like him!"

"Yeah, you have muscles." She chuckled. The front door opened and Daryl walked through the door.

"Daddy!" Dean exclaimed and Brooke set him on the floor. He took off running and Daryl bent down to catch him. Daryl pretended that Dean had knocked him over, like he did every time, and Dean laughed hysterically. Daryl stood up with Dean and went over to Brooke.

"Hey!" she greeted and he kissed her.

"Hey darlin', what're you makin'?" he asked.

"Your favorite." She replied and walked away to check on the food. "How was work?"

"It was good, nothin' much happened. What about you?" he replied as he put Dean back in his high chair and he sat down.

"The last stomach virus patient was finally cleared." She sighed in relief. "He had infected his whole family so the entire house was under quarantine." She joked. If it was just a common cold, they could handle it and people could be free but if it was something very contagious then the person had to stay in his house so the entire town wouldn't get sick. They weren't necessarily under quarantine but they were not allowed to leave their house until they had been cleared. "Dean's been telling me those stories that he loves so much." She added as she got out the plates. Daryl put Dean in his high chair and helped Brooke get the dishes. They ate their scrumptious dinner and Daryl tried to help her clean up but she refused to let him help. He gave her a suspicious look and grabbed Dean. Sometimes she did wash the dishes by herself but Daryl loved to help her because they could just talk with each other. Brooke sat in her chair as Daryl sat with Dean and told him another on-the-spot story. Dean kept on telling Brooke his favorite parts and she would tell him hers. After a little lullaby, Dean went to sleep in his bed and Brooke placed his Pooh Bear with him.

"With a butterfly kiss, and a lady bug hug, sleep tight little one, like a bug in a rug." She told him and kissed his cheek. She turned and jumped a little when she saw Daryl in the doorway. "How many times are you going to do that?" she breathed and he chuckled as he closed the door.

"Not my fault your jumpy." He replied and kissed her cheek. They went back downstairs and cuddled on the couch together as they watched a movie. He kissed her temple and nuzzled into her hair, making her sigh. "I want another one." She knew what he was talking about and flashed a huge smile but didn't say anything. Daryl was concerned for a minute until she started speaking again.

"Good thing I'm pregnant, huh?" she replied and he sat up straight. He looked at her with wide eyes and she nodded. "I'm pregnant, Herschel confirmed it today."

"Really?" he asked and she nodded again.

"Yes, I'm really pregnant!" she giggled and he hugged her so she fell back on their couch. He kissed her cheeks and lips and hugged her tightly. Daryl was too excited to say anything. He wanted to go through the entire process with Brooke this time, not just the last six months. He wanted to be there for her from start to finish. "I was going to tell you after the movie."

"Guess I kinda ruined it." He replied and she kissed him.

"It actually went better than I planned." She commented and he chuckled. "Okay, so how about this?"

"I'm listening. " Daryl told her as they sat back up. His palms were flat against her flat stomach and he couldn't wait for when her belly started to grow.

"If it's a girl we have Samantha Regina Dixon and for a boy we'll have Lucas Dixon." She said.

"If we have a boy, do you want the middle name to be after your dad?" he asked. "I think Lucas Joseph Dixon sounds really good."

"I love it." She said. "That wasn't so hard." She commented and he laughed. "I hope the morning sickness isn't as bad as last time." She groaned.

"Was it really that bad last time?" he asked and she looked up at him as she shook her head.

"Honey, you have no idea." She added and he chuckled. He kissed her cheek as they relaxed into each other. "I love you."

"I love you too." He sighed and rubbed her stomach. She smiled against him. "I love you too Bump."


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! So this is it! This is the end of This Strange World and I can't believe this but I actually have tears in my eyes right now. It's just a little bittersweet that this is the last chapter of Brooke and Daryl. I have all these feels! You guys have been _super_ amazing, I mean _**fantastic**_! I could not have done this without you guys and I applaud and thank each and every one of you! I love y'all so much and I'm cyber hugging you right now! I loved writing both this story and Their King County Past every minute and it's sad that I won't be coming home and sitting on my computer wondering about what Brooke and Daryl should experience next. It's been amazing writing this story and I can't wait to write more fan fictions that I promise I will finish! Thank you for all the views, reviews, favorites, follows, and all of your support. Please leave a review because you guys are awesome! Thanks and as always, happy reading.

Chapter 27: This Strange World

Three years later:

"Daddy!" A small voice called and Daryl popped into the kitchen with a mason jar in his hands.

"Yes baby?" Daryl asked his three year old daughter.

"We have to hurry!" she said.

"You need to be patient Samantha, Momma and Dean are almost done." Daryl explained. His daughter held the mason jar tightly as she pouted. Samantha was born in December just a week before Christmas. She was a perfectly healthy baby and Daryl and Brooke were overwhelmed when they learned they had a girl.

"The lighting bugs will be gone though!" she complained and Daryl picked her up. "They'll be back home having their tea parties!" this entire situation reminded Daryl of the dream he had before the outbreak. The dream he told Brooke about when all she could think about was going home.

"Samantha Regina Dixon, they'll wait for you because everything loves you." He told her. She had dark blue eyes like Brooke that would always melt his heart, fair skin, a light river of freckles across her cheeks and nose, and chocolate brown hair. She looked like Brooke but had Daryl's temper, they were sure of that. She also looked a lot like Meemaw when she was younger and she was precious.

"I love you Daddy." She said and pressed her full, pink lips to his cheek.

"I love you too Samantha." He smiled.

"Alright now next time you have a race with Carl you pick your feet up and tie your shoe laces." Brooke told a six year old Dean, who would turn seven in September and had a band aid on his elbow. Brooke was still the most beautiful woman Daryl had ever seen and their marriage was still growing strong. Everything seemed to be growing strong. The town had expanded even more and Brooke had done the unthinkable. She had reversed engineered a vaccine from her own blood. Everyone in the town was immune now and everything was great.

"Yes Momma." Dean said. He looked more like Daryl, even more than before. While Samantha was dressed in a cute tank top and jeans with little pink sandals, Dean was wearing a t-shirt, cargo shorts, and a pair of converse. Daryl was always wearing his usual and Brooke wore some jeans and a dark green with black polka dot mid-sleeve shirt with some black converse. Dean grabbed a Mason jar and held it tightly to him. "Hey Sammie!" Dean said and kissed his little sister's cheek.

"Deanie!" She exclaimed. "Okay, can we go now?" she asked.

"Let's go!" Brooke exclaimed and they ran into their backyard. Dean and Samantha ran around their backyard laughing as the lightning bugs surrounded them. Brooke and Daryl stood there smiling as their children came back to them.

"Alright, how do we catch lightning bugs Momma?" Samantha asked.

"It's easy Sammie, I'll help you out." Dean said.

"You just unscrew the top and swoop the bugs in." Brooke explained.

"You could probably get some in your tree house too." Daryl added. "Alright, lets catch some lightnin' bugs!" Their children cheered as they began to run around. Dean helped his sister out by giving her a piggy back ride so she could catch some. Dean loved Samantha for all it was worth. If anyone was trying to be mean to her he would always step up. He wanted to be there for her and he loved playing with Samantha. He would tell and read stories to her even though Daryl did it all the time and he would sing with Brooke when Samantha needed a lullaby.

Daryl draped an arm around Brooke's shoulders and she turned her head so she could kiss him. He took her by surprise when he turned and pulled her up on his back. She laughed into his ear as she tried to hold on to him, her brown hair flowing over his shoulders.

"Catch some lightnin' bugs Momma!" Dean yelled as he and Samantha climbed into their tree house. Daryl ran across the yard as she caught the lightning bugs. She made him stop and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." Daryl replied. Brooke's head stayed on his shoulder and her body stayed on his back as Samantha and Dean climbed down the ladder with their jars.

"Look how many I caught Daddy! Do you see how many Momma?" Samantha enthused.

"You did catch a lot sweetie!" Brooke replied and she hopped off of Daryl's back. Dean looked into his jar in complete awe, as well as Samantha. After a little while of talking and laughing they had to release the bugs.

"Why do we have to let them go?" Samantha asked.

"Because Sammie, the lightning bugs have to go back to their homes so they can be with their families." Dean explained.

"Like us?" she asked.

"Yeah baby, like us." Daryl replied looking at Brooke. Brooke gave him a closed mouth smile but it was one filled with joy. They all released their lightning bugs into the night and they all seemed to say goodbye.

"Come on baby, I need to give you a bath." Brooke told Samantha and she nodded. Dean kissed his little sister's cheek and Daryl picked her up to kiss her cheek as well. He handed Samantha over to Brooke and he kissed her before she walked away. Daryl watched as his wife and his daughter walked into their house until he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"You're it Daddy!" Dean laughed and Daryl stood up. Dean started to run away from Daryl but Daryl caught him and engulfed him into a hug before he could get away. They fell to the grass, both laughing.

"You're it!" Daryl told his son and kissed his cheek. Dean wiggled away and Daryl only had seconds to escape.

"I'm going to beat you!" Dean exclaimed as he tried to catch his father.

Brooke was washing up Samantha as she hear 'You're its!" being cried outside. She laughed as she heard Dean's laughter. Samantha was starting to get tired as she played with her rubber ducky.

"Momma, will you sing me the sunshine song tonight?" Samantha asked.

"Of course sweetie." Brooke smiled and Samantha clapped lazily. She smacked her hands in the water and Brooke squeaked playfully as the water hit her. Brooke dried her off as she heard Dean and Daryl panting as they walked into the house.

"I'm really tired now." Dean yawned.

"Go brush your teeth and kiss your Momma and sister goodnight." Daryl told his son. "You can take a shower in the morning."

"Night Daddy, I love you." Dean said and hugged his father.

"Love you too bud, sweet dreams." He replied. Dean walked up stairs as Brooke was putting a shirt over Samantha's head.

"Night Momma, love you." Dean told her and kissed her cheek.

"Night baby, sleep tight." She kissed his cheek.

"And don't let the bed bugs bite, Sammie." Dean told his sleepy sister and kissed her chubby cheek.

"Night big brother. I love you." Samantha replied as she rested her head against Brooke's shoulder.

"I love you too Sammie." Dean went into the other bathroom to brush his teeth as Brooke began to sing to Samantha.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." She sang as she walked into Samantha's room. They had reused Dean's furniture but the blue was replaced by a pretty, frilly pink. Daryl stood in the doorway as Brooke swayed back and forth while she sang. Daryl walked over and held Samantha as he started to sing to her. He laid Samantha down in her bed and covered her up with her blanket that Carol had made her. It was her Blankie and it was her favorite thing, like the Pooh Bear was to Dean. The parents snuck out of the room and silently closed the door. Brooke wrapped her arms around his waist and he put an arm around her shoulders and held her closely. They walked into their room where she changed into some black yoga pants and white t-shirt while her hair flowed over her shoulders. Daryl just stripped to his boxers like he always did and climbed under the covers. He grabbed Brooke's wrist and pulled her down on the bed, making her squeak. He kissed her neck and she pulled the covers over her as well. She rested her head on his collarbone as they held each other.

"Alright, so how about we have a date night tomorrow?" Daryl asked and she nodded with a smile.

"That sounds really good." She replied. "I'm sure we can get Rick and Lori to watch them."

"The drive-in is showing The Princess Bride and I know that's your favorite movie. I just think it maybe a little too scary for them." Daryl explained.

"I can't wait." She replied. "I love you Daryl." She sighed as she snuggled into him.

"I love you too Brooke." Daryl replied. Seventeen years ago, he was just a guy in love with his best friend. Six years ago, they were finally together but the plague of the twenty first century almost took her away from him. Now here they were, together and with a family. He always knew that somehow they would be together, somehow they would fall in love, and somehow they would live life together. Even though this strange world was frightening and unpredictable, he had her. He had his family and he couldn't ask for anything more than that.


End file.
